Nothing Is As It Seems
by Maggie Davis
Summary: Taking place after Edward abandons her, Bella, is found by a powerful wizard and the things he has to tell her will forever change her life. What will happen when she discovers that she's a Potter and not a Swan?
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Harry Potter and Twilight fans! I'm Maggie and this is my first crossover fic and I would really love to have feedback on it. I don't know Harry Potter nearly as well as I know Twilight and I would love to have either a Beta or a Pre-reader who could help me with the fic. I'm slightly dyslexic and sometimes when I write, things will make sense to me and no one else. lol! So, a patient Beta would be amazing! I also promise that if you read and review my story…I will read and review one of your stories too!

This first chapter is kind of more of a prologue, but I have the second chapter almost finished!

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling

* * *

BPOV

I always knew that I was different, like I didn't quite fit in with anyone, like something big was missing in my life, but I thought it was because I meant to be a vampire. I was wrong though, very, very wrong.

Nothing is as it seems.

* * *

My name is Bella Swan and I am 15 years old. I was born in Forks, Washington and my mom left my dad when I was a baby. I grew up in Arizona with my mom and then later on, she married Phil. They're very much in love, my mom and Phil. It broke my heart to see my mom cry every time Phil had to leave for baseball stuff. So, I made the best or maybe it was worst decision of my life. I moved to back to Forks to stay with my dad. That's where I met _them_.

It was my first day at Forks High School and I was sitting down at lunch with a girl named Jessica and a girl named Angela. I don't think Jessica and I will be friends, but Angela is really nice and doesn't put her nose in other people's business.

We were lost in a conversation when I noticed a group of peculiar people walk in. They had to be related, they looked soo much alike. They had paler skin than me, which is saying something, all were beautiful, but they all looked like they could use more sleep. They're like an army of super models or something. Anyway, I couldn't take my eyes off of one of the guys. I quickly learned that his name was Edward and apparently wasn't dating anyone. At least not yet.

It was a few weeks before Edward finally decided that he couldn't stay away from me any longer and we started dating. I fell for him and I mean I fell hard. He was my everything, my reason for living, my reason to breathe. He was the first person I thought of when I woke up in the morning and the last person I thought of before I fell asleep. Maybe it was because he was always sitting next to me, while I slept at night. Yeah, Edward doesn't sleep! Vampires don't sleep, you know.

I remember the day I put it all together and figured out what Edward was. That's when I started thinking that I was meant to be a vampire too. It felt right. I felt at home with Edward and his family. Alice confirmed my thoughts when she told me that I would be one of them someday. She was wrong too. I will never be a vampire. You see a few weeks ago something happened. It was my birthday and I was opening gifts and I accidently cut my finger on the wrapping paper...

It all happened so fast that it almost seemed like it was just a dream or like it was an out of body experience. I know Jasper didn't mean to, but the poor guy was feeling bloodlust from all the vampires who were in the room, accept Carlisle, of course. He doesn't have bloodlust. Jasper felt terrible, I know he did and I truly wished I had gotten a chance to tell him that it wasn't his fault. I never got to talk to him though. Edward broke up with me; I didn't see that one coming. He led my out in the forest and left me there and took off. How could he have done that to me? I thought he loved me? Who in their right mind would leave their loved one, defenseless, in the middle of a forest? I could have been killed. There all kinds of...animals out there. I'm angry now, but I wasn't at the time. I loved him and he just left and told me he didn't love me. I guess I was just someone to entertain him for a while. I tried running after him, as useless as that was, eventually I tripped over a log and hit the ground head first and I just laid there. I felt my heart being ripped apart and I just laid there and cried until Dumbledore found me and then if my world wasn't already spinning out of control... what Dumbledore had to tell me would change everything I knew about myself, my family and my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dear readers! I'm so glad that you have been enjoying this story! I'm having a blast writing it and I can't wait to get further into the story! I was soo excited to see how many alerts I got for the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! Before we get into the story…I just wanted to thank my pre-reader PreciousJewel01! She rocks and helps make my story better!

Disclaimer:

I own nothing! All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling

* * *

BPOV

After Dumbledore found me, he carried me home. When we reached the house, he set me down and I went and unlocked the door. He told me to get cleaned up and when I was finished, I was to come down stairs and he would have dinner waiting for me. I turned and headed upstairs, thinking that a hot shower sounded really good. I hadn't realized how cold and dirty I was. The shower felt amazing and I quickly got to work scrubbing the dirt off my skin and washed the leaves, twigs, and dirt out of my hair. I didn't really feel like talking to him so, I decided I would stall a little longer by blow drying my hair. Only an hour had passed and I felt like I couldn't put this thing off any longer and walked downstairs. I found Dumbledore in the kitchen with a plate and cup filled with food and drink for me. I sat down across from him and he waited patiently while I ate my dinner. Neither of us saying anything, but I know his eyes never left my face. When I had finished my food, I took my plate and cup and placed them in the sink and then sat back down. Whether I wanted to hear what he had to say, or not, I was about to hear everything.

"Isabella, my dear, you and I have much to discuss. I'm afraid most of what I have to say will come as a shock to you." I really don't think I'm ready for this. I have a really bad feeling that I'm not going to like what he has to say.

"I just ask that you wait for me to explain everything before you ask questions." I nodded my head in agreement. "Isabella, you are not the daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan, but the daughter of Lily and James Potter." I could feel my head starting to spin and I felt my throat close up, but I didn't say anything.

"Your parents were both great wizards, who were killed by a powerful, dark wizard. Your parents sacrificed themselves for you and your brother, Harry. Your brother is a year older than you and he doesn't know you exist at this time," That snapped my eyes up to his and I interrupted him.

"Brother? I have a brother?" Dumbledore gave me a patient smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, you have a brother. I'm afraid you have had to live in hiding for all of your life. You've been safe here, in the muggle world, but I have kept a close eye on you." I have always wanted a brother. I felt myself smiling and I felt tears sting my eyes. I heard Dumbledore stop talking and he was waiting for me to pay attention again.

"Like I was saying, I've wanted to come take you away from here a couple of times though, once when you first met the Cullen family, I decided against it when I realized that they were good and would keep you safe. Another time, when you were attacked by the vampire, James. If Edward hadn't gotten to you when he did, I would have intervened. Of course there was that time in Port Angeles too..."This time it seemed like Dumbledore was the one lost in thought. He stood up from the table and walked over to the window. I'm pretty sure I saw a couple of tears spring into his eyes.

"After I saw what you went through a few days ago and then again today, I decided it was time for you to come home and be with your brother. Like I said before, he doesn't know about you, actually most people in the wizarding world don't know about you either. The dark lord himself, was caught off guard when he saw Lily holding you the night that they were killed." He turned back around and was facing me. I sad look upon his face.

"You couldn't have been more than a few days old. I know this is a lot to take in, Isabella, if you need a few minutes to let everything sink it, please feel free to do so. We don't have a lot of time, but we do have time for you to go be alone for a bit." The only way I could respond to him was by standing up and walking away.

I slowly walked upstairs and into my room and stared out my window for a very long time. It felt like days, but it was just a couple of minutes. Everything he said, made sense, but I still didn't understand. Am I really who he says I am? How did Charlie and Renee come into the picture? Why didn't they tell me I was adopted? Did the Cullen's know about me? Will Harry want to even be my brother? Where is he now? What is this whole wizard thing? Do I have to leave Forks? What about Charlie and Renee? Will I get to say goodbye? I heard Dumbledore walk into my room and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Will I get to say good-bye to Charlie?" I asked, not even looking at him, just staring out my window.

"Yes, and Renee and Phil, but Isabella, I'm afraid even they aren't who they seem to be either." I snorted. Of course they aren't. Why would they be?

"There's more to this story, my dear. Your mother, Renee, died when you were 13 years old. I dear wizard of mine, stepped into her place to watch over you, her name is Fleur. We couldn't risk bringing you home at the time and I needed someone to take your mother, Renee's place. Fleur was only 18 at the time, but I knew she was up for the task. She has a gentle spirit about her and I saw the way she cared for her little sister. She actually came to me about staying with you, although I'm still not sure how she even knew about you." He stopped to ponder for a second and then continued. "A little while later she met a wizard by the name of Bill."

"Phil!"

"Yes, Phil's real name is Bill." I was absorbing everything he was saying, but I had a sinking filling in the pit of my stomach, that there was more he still had to say. I looked up into his eyes as tears started to spill over.

"Charlie?" I asked like his name was a question.

"He died in a fishing accident just a few days before you came to live with him." A let a sob escape me, but I knew I didn't have the time to break down. I wanted to be alone for that.

"Who is he really?"

"His name really is Charlie, but his last name is Weasley. Bill, is his older brother, the Weasley family already knew about you, because of Bill, and when Charlie, your father, passed Charlie Weasley was more than egger to step up into his place. You have a special place in the Weasley family's heart. They watch over Harry as well." I felt my head spinning again, this was all too much and all I wanted to do was go back to yesterday. It was just yesterday that I was sitting in school and thinking about why Edward was acting so weird. I was going to confront him, but he got to me first.

"Are they here?"

"Yes, they're all down stairs waiting for you." I nodded my head and I let Dumbledore lead me back downstairs to meet them. I watched as the three people came into view. They looked like my parents, but they weren't? I looked up at Dumbledore and he smiled down at me and winked. He pulled out a wand and spoke a few words that I didn't understand and there was a strange popping sound and I looked to where Charlie, Renee and Phil once stood and now stood two younger men with ginger colored hair and a young woman with blonde hair. I just stood there, staring at them until Fleur broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry for your loss, and for having to deceive you for all these years. I wish it wasn't like this, but I hope you know that I really do care about you." I nodded at her. I did believe her; you just can't fake the kind of love I felt from her. Charlie looked at me and tried to smile, but there were tears in his eyes, which caused my eyes to fill up with tears, and he reached for me and wrapped me in his arms around me and whispered into my ear.

"Bella, I am so sorry for everything. For your father and your mother and for lying to you. I'm sorry Bella, I am just so sorry." He let go of me, but then grabbed my hands, never breaking eye contact with me. "I know today has been an absolute train wreck and I promise you, that you will get through this and I will be by your side as much as I can." I let a few more sobs escape and I pulled him in for a hug and held on to him for dear life. I felt comfort in his words. "I really wish that I was your father," He whispered into my ear. "I would be so proud to have a daughter like you." That made me crack a small smile. He is obviously too young to be my father, looking at him now...he couldn't be that much older than me.

"You may not be my father, but I have this feeling that we will always be a family." He laughed a little and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Maybe I can call you my brother?" He paused and it looked like he melted a little.

"Yes, Bella, I would love if you called me your brother. I would just love that!" He said as he wiped the tears from my face. For some reason, I started feeling better. I really felt like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Well, friends. What did you think? Please let me know! I would love to have feed back!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and private messages! You guys are amazing! I really hope you will continue reading this story! I'm having a great time writing it for all of you. I want to give a shout out to my pre-reader PreciousJewel01, for being patient with me and helping me make this story better!

Disclaimer:

I own nothing! All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling

* * *

Previously

_"Bella, I am so sorry for everything. For your father and your mother and for lying to you. I'm sorry Bella, I am just so sorry." He let go of me, but then grabbed my hands, never breaking eye contact with me. "I know today has been an absolute train wreck and I promise you, that you will get through this and I will be by your side as much as I can." I let a few more sobs escape and I pulled him in for a hug and held on to him for dear life. I felt comfort in his words. "I really wish that I was your father," He whispered into my ear. "I would be so proud to have a daughter like you." That made me crack a small smile. He is obviously too young to be my father, looking at him now...he couldn't be that much older than me._

_"You may not be my father, but I have this feeling that we will always be a family." He laughed a little and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Maybe I can call you my brother?" He paused and it looked like he melted a little._

_"Yes, Bella, I would love if you called me your brother. I would just love that!" He said as he wiped the tears from my face. For some reason, I started feeling better. I really felt like everything was going to be okay._

BPOV

Charlie, Bill, Fleur and I decided to take a redeye flight out of Seattle and our destination would eventually lead us to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I sat with Charlie on the airplane while Bill and Fleur sat a few rows behind us. I was thankful that Charlie fell asleep as soon as he sat down in the chair beside me. I wasn't in the mood for talking at the moment. I just needed time to absorb everything that has gone on.

Yes, I'm feeling overwhelmed with everything that's happened over the last couple of days. Well, I guess everything that's has happened over this last year. Now that I think about it, I really have been through a lot. I moved to Forks, where I met Edward and his family, was nearly raped one night, chased by a vampires, then almost killed by James and then had my heart broken in every way possible, when the Cullen's left me. Oh and don't forget that my real parents were killed when I was a few days old, my adoptive parents died and the ones who pretended to be them are actually wizards. I really don't know how I'm still holding it together right now. I just hope I don't find out that my best friend, Jake, is werewolf or something silly like that. It's nice to know that I have one normal friend.

Then there's Harry, the long lost brother that I never knew I had. I always wanted a brother though, but I never thought it would actually happen. I wonder what he's really like. Dumbledore told me a little bit about Harry and his friends, Hermione and Ron, before we left.

I found out that Ron is also a Weasley. How many Weasley's are there? I'm starting to think that anyone with red hair is a Weasley. Maybe I should ask Charlie when he wakes up about his family. I'm going to be staying with them for a little while and Charlie promises me that I will love his family and they can't wait for me to come. I just can't help wondering what they're all like.

"Hey Bella!" Charlie spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts. "You're still awake? Have you slept at all?" He asked me as he brought his chair back up. Lucky guy, what I would give to be able to fall asleep anywhere like he can. I'm smiling as I look at the man sitting next to me. He still acts like he's my father. I don't mind though. Charlie is a really kind and selfless person. Bill and Fleur too. They all dropped everything to come and take care of me. They have families and friends back home and they left them to take care of someone, who was just a stranger to them. I have no idea what I did to deserve such loving, caring people in my life.

"Yeah, I'm still up. I just have a lot on my mind and as much as I want to sleep, I really can't turn my brain off right now." He nodded his head in understanding and gently wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Well, we have a few more hours before we land in London, would you like to talk about yesterday?" I shook my head no and then laid my head on his shoulder. Part of me wants tell him everything that is going on in my mind, but I just don't know where to start. Does he even know all that has happened to me? Fleur mentioned something about getting a journal and writing everything out. She said it might help me sort through my feelings by seeing it out on paper. At least doing that, would help me figure out where to start.

"I'm just not ready to talk about things." I said as a suddenly got an idea. I did want to learn more about his family. What's a better time than now? "I would like to know more about your family. Will you tell me about them? How many siblings do you have? What are they all like?" He kind of laughed and smiled at me and leaned his head on the back of his seat. He closed his eyes for a moment, as he thought about his family.

"Well, I have six other siblings. You already know Bill, and then there's Percy. You probably won't get to see much of him. He works for the Ministry of Magic and doesn't come home very often. I have twin brothers, Fred and George. You'll really them, they're loads of fun, but I have to warn you." He stopped and pressed his lips into a thin line "They're really into pulling pranks on people. It could be because they like you and it's how they show their affection or it might be because they hate you. Trust me; you don't want them to hate you." I gulped and Charlie started laughing. "I'm kidding Bells, they'll love you. They're a year older than you, so they'll be at Hogwarts keeping an eye on you." He smiled and winked at me. I giggled a little. So, it seems like I have more than one brother watching out for me. "And then there's Ron, he's friends with your brother, he's the same age as you. He's smart, but I don't think he has realized it yet. Last, but certainly not least, there is my baby sister, Ginny. You and Ginny are a lot alike; you'll get along really well." I sat there watching him as he spoke about his family. I saw a spark in his eyes as he spoke about them. They sound amazing.

"Wow!" I shook my head, but I know I had a smile plastered to my face. "That must have been amazing growing up with such a large family. I always wanted a big family. They sound great! I can't wait to meet them, especially George and Fred! I think I will get along with them really well. They sound a lot like Emmett Cullen." I froze. I said his name. Charlie was surprised too.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a moment of me just sitting there.

"Yeah," I half smiled to myself. I loved Emmett. He was like an oversized teddy bear and he loved his practical jokes that he would pull on everyone. I miss him dearly, but I'm suddenly excited to meet these twin boys who sound like they can put Emmett's jokes to shame. "I'm fine, Charlie. I just miss them, you know." He nodded his head and smiled.

"I know Bella, but this will be good for you. I promise. Now, why don't you try falling asleep? We still have a while before we land" He gently squeezed my shoulders one more time and then let me go. I settled down into my chair and Charlie handed me a pillow and placed it behind my head. I prayed that sleep would take over me and allow me to turn off my mind for a little while.

* * *

It felt like I had just fallen to sleep when I felt Charlie shaking me.

"Bella, come on sweetheart! Time to wake up. We're landing in five minutes." I sat myself up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I could feel panic starting to build in me and desperately wished the Jasper was here at this moment. I could really use some of his calming waves right about now. Charlie touched my arm and gave me a gentle squeeze with his fingers. When we landed, we gathered our belongings, and headed out of the airplane. Charlie swung an arm across my shoulders and held me close to him.

"We have to go to a place where no one can see us and then we'll apparate to my parent's house. Just a warning though, most people throw up the first time." I gulped. I hate throwing up.

"Wait what? I don't want to throw up!" I looked at Charlie and now I was panicking and he just started laughing.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll be fine! Trust me! I do this all the time. You'll get used to it" He turned us down a dark alley and grabbed one of my hands "Now, hold onto your luggage with your other hand. It will take just a second." I barely had my fingers on my luggage handle when I heard a loud pop and then everything went black. I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but before I could scream, we landed. My head was spinning and my legs felt wobbly, but I didn't throw up.

"Home sweet home!" Charlie sang to me. I looked up to find a very tall and old looking house before me. My head started spinning and I was suddenly worried that I would throw up, but I took my hand out of his and I felt calmer and my head seemed to clear up. "Come along, sis, time to meet your new family." He scooped up my luggage and headed for the house.

* * *

Thank you in advance to everyone who took the time to read my story! Please review! It means so much to me. If you have questions or advice or any comments, I would love to hear them!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello friends! Before we get started, I just want to warn you all that I didn't have a pre-reader for this chapter and I want to apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar problems! ;) Hopefully you all will still read this. Please review! I can't tell you how much your reviews have meant to me and each chapter from here on out should be MUCH more exciting! I have big things planned for this story and I cannot wait to share them with all of you! I'm leaving tomorrow for a few days, but I promise when I get back, I will respond to any and all reviews! Take heart!

I own nothing!

* * *

BPOV

As we walked towards the house I started feeling a little nervous and I hid behind Charlie. I wish Fleur and Bill were here too, but they had things to attend to in London. I was starting to feel like a little toddler who hides behind their mom when they met a stranger. I couldn't help it though. These people know things about my life, that I don't even know. It's a little intimidating for me. I wish someone could have told me about my 'other' life before now.

We reached the door, but before Charlie could even reach for the door knob, the door flung open and a women, Mrs. Weasley I presumed, came running out of the house yelling happily. She pulled Charlie into a hug and was looking him over with her hands clasped together.

"Oh my sweet child. You're home! At last." He pulled away from her, sighing dramatically.

"Oh mum, don't be so dramatic!" He said laughing and I peered out from behind Charlie just in time to see more members of the family come running out of the house. All of them racing each other over to Charlie and hugging him, laughing together, and tears of joy could be seen in their eyes. I was really starting to feel guilty for taking him from his family. I could tell that they really love him. I wonder what it would be like to be a part of a family like that. It got quiet all of a sudden and I looked up to see that everyone had turned and was looking at me, but I will still half hiding behind Charlie. Charlie moved behind me, and pushed me forward towards his family and he smiled down at me and then looked back up to his family.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Isabella Potter." Potter? Is that who I am now? Isabella Potter? No more Swan. It kind of makes me sad. I like my last name. "Call her Bella, though. She prefers that." He guided me over to his family. "Bella, this is my mother."

"Hello dear. We are so glad you are here with us at last." She seemed so kind and very motherly. She pulled me into a hug, a kind of hug that only mothers can give. She took my hand in hers and brought me over to a man, who looked so much like Bill and Charlie. He smiled at me and took my hand from Mrs. Weasley's and cupped it with both of his hands.

"I'm Mr. Weasley. I am truly honored to have you here with us," he paused for a moment and I think I saw a tear form in his eyes. "Your parent's would have wanted it this way. I was a good friend of your fathers." He explained as he led me over to the rest of the family "Bella, this is Ginny, my youngest. Same age as you, of course." She was staring at me, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"You look just like Harry!" She exclaimed and I'm not sure she meant to say that out loud. "I mean, but as a girl." She blushed with embarrassment. I have a feeling that she may have a crush on my brother. I decided I would try to save her from being further embarrassment and I gave her a hug. I'm not sure where that came from, I'm not really the hugging type, but she seemed to like gesture.

"It's good to meet you, Ginny! Do I really look like my brother?" She nodded her head excitedly.

"You do look like Harry; it's kind of scary really." Said one of the brothers. "I'm Ron, by the way. Harry's my best friend. Does he still not know about you?" He asked me, but was looking at his parents. He looked back at me and I shrugged.

"Stop hogging all of Bella's attention!" Said another brother as he pushed Ron out of the way and picked me up and swung me around, causing me to squeal. "I'm George and that one behind me is my twin brother, Fred." He said as he placed me back on the ground. I liked George instantly; he's Emmett, but only taller, thinner, and redder. I looked past George towards Fred and I was shocked to see him standing there with his arms folded over his chest glaring at me. I swear his eyes were shooting daggers at me. I looked back to George, but he was looking at Fred, like he was trying to figure him out. I guess this wasn't his normal behavior? Or is this part of prank or something?

"Fred! What is wrong with you?" Asked George. Fred turned his glare towards his twin brother and then the rest of his family and turned around and ran back into the house. We all stood there and listened as we heard feet stomping up the stairs and then finally heard a door slam. "I-I don't know what his problem is. He was excited to meet you this morning. I-I'll go talk to him." George turned around to follow after his brother, but stopped and turned back around. "It was nice meeting you, Bella." He said, and then he ran after Fred. So, I guess it wasn't a prank then.

I just stood there, completely confused. What did I do? I know that it's my fault the Bill and Charlie had to be away from them, but did he really hate me? It's like my first day at Forks High School all over again, when I first met Edward. I didn't realize I had started crying until I was in Charlie's arms.

"Shh shh shh Bella. It's okay. I don't know what's come over Fred, but he'll come around. I'm sure of it. "He said as he hugged me tight. He kissed the top of my head and the wiped the tears off my face with his thumbs. "There we are, no more tears now." I smiled at him. It wasn't Fred that caused my tears, it was Edward. Just thinking his name brings shooting pains into my heart.

"No more tears." I said as I forced a smile. Mr. Weasley came over to us, with my luggage in his hand, he put his free hand on my shoulder and muttered something about Fred and his mood swings. I didn't hear most of it, but it made me giggle.

"Come along Bella, let's get you settled in. You'll be sharing a room with Ginny." He said as he walked into the house. Ginny ran over to me and hugged me from the side.

"Don't worry about Fred, he can just be moody." She giggled as she said this and I couldn't help myself from putting an arm around her. Charlie's right, Ginny and I will get along very well. "I picked out the comforter for your bed, Charlie said you like purple. I hope you like it." I was touched! They didn't need to do anything like this for me. I already stole two sons and a daughter-in-law from them and here they are, taking me into their home. I loved this Weasley family already and I only just met them. I hugged Ginny again and let her lead me into the house and up into our bedroom.

* * *

Tomorrow is the big day! Well, for me at least. Harry's coming tomorrow and I am so excited I can hardly contain myself. He knows about me now and I really hope he's as excited as I am. We will have all day tomorrow to catch up and then the following day we will leave for Hogwarts. Oh Hogwarts, it's going to be a tough year for me. I need to fit in two years of school into this year and then the same for next year. I'd really like to finish school at the same time as Harry and Ron, but I can't since I'm a year younger. I will get to graduate with Ginny though. We're in the same year, which has been a blessing! She has been helping go over year one things that I will be learning. She's even letting me borrow her books, so I don't have to purchase new ones. Percy is helping me too!

When he found out that I was coming to stay with his family, he insisted on coming home to tutor me for a bit. He doesn't want me turning out like George and Fred. Which I'm not sure what he means. They both, well George seems to be doing just fine. Percy is really smart though. I mean really smart and I sort of enjoy our study sessions together, but he's all work and no fun. He didn't even let me try any spells or anything. He just had me learning about the history of magic, terminology and how to correctly use my wand. It was a little exciting learning these things, but it was just a little boring. I was proud of myself though, after our third study session, I finally got him to smile and laugh a little. It was quite the achievement.

"Bells!" George broke me out of my thoughts, by throwing a paper ball at my head. I stuck my tongue out at him and he started laughing. Just then Fred walked into the room and when he saw me sitting with George, he glared at me and then ran out. "I really don't know what's gotten in to him, I tried talking to him about it, but he won't tell me anything."

"It's okay George, don't worry about it. It's not the first time someone has hated me." George grabbed my hand, causing me to look at him.

"He doesn't hate you, Bells. How could he? What's to hate about you?" Oh George, he can always get me to smile. He's become one of my closet friends. I decided that he's a mixture of Jacob and Emmett. "I promise you Bellsy Girl, we will get ol' Fred to love you."

"Well, I doubt that, but maybe we can get him to ha-" George glared at me. "I mean, strongly dislike me, a little less." A smile broke out on his face and he stood up, pulling me up with him.

"Race you to the kitchen." He smirked and nodded, but right when I started to take off George disappeared before my eyes and I could hear his laughter in the kitchen.

"That's not fair Georgie! You totally cheated!" I said as I ran down the stairs.

* * *

Harry will be here in any minute and I am bouncing off the walls in anticipation. Not even Fred could put me in a bad mood. I'm just so excited. I have a brother! A brother! My own flesh and blood. It's just so exciting. George is watching me from a chair in the kitchen and I ran over to him and grabbed his hands and forced him up from the chair.

"Dance with me Georgie!" He laughed and started twirling me around.

"There's no music Bellsy." I started laughing and he picked me up in his arms and spun me around and then sat me on my feet.

"George! Don't you know that laughter is the BEST kind of music?"

Ginny came into the room and she started laughing when she saw George and me twirling around like ballerinas and joined us. I could hear Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen cracking up at our little dance we were doing. The three of us were soon joined by Ron and Charlie and just danced around the living room! We were having so much fun that we didn't even noticed that Mr. Weasley came into the house from outside with a boy standing with him. All laughter stopped and I turned and made eye contact with my brother.

It was the moment I have been waiting for, since I first heard about him. I took a timid step towards him and he took a step towards me. It took us just a moment before we closed the distance between us and he had me in his arms and we started laughing and crying. I was worried that it would be awkward, but it was like something sparked in me and I felt an emptiness in my heart vanish with just one look at him.

"I'm Bella, by the way!" He laughed and smiled.

"I'm Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you sis!" We laughed again and then broke our never ending embrace. I couldn't believe he was here. It felt like the missing piece of a puzzle had been found. I didn't know I was missing him until this moment.

I felt a few more tears run down my face and saw that the Weasley were slowly leaving the room. Harry and I sat on the couch and talked for hours about everything we had missed out on each other's life. I felt more comfortable with him than anyone else I had ever met. It's was like he could see into my heart and I couldn't hide anything from him. He was more than just my big brother; he was my best friend, my confidante.

"Harry, can I talk to you about something. You have to promise me, that you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you." He squeezed my hand and I knew in my heart of hearts that I could trust him with everything. So, I started at the beginning and didn't leave out any details, about half way through my story, he was pacing back and forth by the fireplace. He was clearly frustrated and upset about the things that had happened to me. I didn't want him to blame himself. In all fairness, he didn't even know about me until just a few days ago.

I finished my tale by telling him about Edward breaking up with me.

"Edward had been acting strange since my birthday, he was cold and distant. I was going to confront him about it, but he showed up at my house after school one day and took me out into the forest and he broke up with me. He kept saying things like I was no good for him, that he didn't love me, that I was just a play thing to amuse him until he got bored again. "I hurt like hell, to relive those last few moments with Edward. I never understood a broken heart until now. "Then he left me, standing there, I tried following after him, but he was gone and I was lost and then night time came. He just left me there, all alone, in the middle of the forest." I was done talking about it and I waited for Harry to say something. He had stopped his pacing and was gripping the fireplace. I'm afraid he might hurt himself, or the fireplace. He wasn't the one who broke the silence though.

"He left you, in a forest, full of bloody vampires?" Asked an enraged voice from behind me. I turned and saw Charlie standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I'll kill him, Bella! Where's my wand?" He asked as he started look around for it.

"I'm with you on that." Harry said as he grabbed his coat and put it on.

"No, Harry! Charlie! You can't be serious. They're vampires! They'll kill you both without even blinking." I stood up and blocked the front door. They both looked at me like I was nuts.

"Bella, you're forgetting something...we're wizards." Oh yeah...wizards...right.

"What's going on here? Are you lot going somewhere?" Asked George as he and Fred came downstairs.

"We're off to go kill some vampires, care to join us?" Asked Charlie and while he was distracted, I grabbed his wand from him. I wish I knew how to use it so I could freeze him and Harry in their place.

"Bella! Give that back to me!" He tried reaching for it for a put it behind my back.

"No, not until you promise me you won't go after them." Charlie was an arm's length from me, so I gentle pushed him back with my free hand.

"Oh! So, you're after Bella's little vampires. Why is that exactly?" Asked Fred as he looked between me and Charlie.

"Because Edward left-"

"No, Harry!" I yelled as I quickly covered his mouth with my hand, Charlie grabbed his wand from my hand.

"Bella, it's not just Edward I'm going after, but his entire family and that Victoria." Charlie said as he started picking at his wand.

"And then the guys, who tried-" I covered Harry's mouth again.

"Stop! Please! Please stop talking about this. You weren't supposed to hear!" I said as a flung around towards Charlie. "I told you in confidence, Harry. Please don't break my trust." I pleaded with him as I turned back to him.

"But Bella," He started desperately. "If they," he nodded his head towards Fred and George. "Only knew what has happened to you, even Fred would want to kill them." I looked towards Fred and George and I could tell that they were worried, even Fred. They wanted to know my story, but I just couldn't tell them. At least not now and why would I tell Fred anyway? He'd just use the information about my past, against me.

* * *

Morning came too quickly and I was grouchy from lack of sleep, and from having to deal with four guys bugging me about my past with Edward and his family. I think they mean well, but I'm not ready for more people to know about my life.

"Bellaaaaa! Time to get up!" Ginny sang as she opened up the window to our room. I growled at her. She giggled. "Come on Bella, you don't want to be late for your first day at Hogwarts do you?" That got me out of bed. I completely forgot! I was so focused on everything that was going on last night that I forgot what today was! I heard Ginny laughing as I gathered my things and ran to the shower.

By the time I had gotten dressed and headed downstairs everyone was already eating. I sat next to Harry and he started telling me about his first day at Hogwarts and George who was sitting on the other side of me, shoveled scrambled eggs onto my plate. I poured myself some orange juice and started eating the eggs as I listened to Harry. I have a really good feeling about today. Like something big was about to happen. I have no idea what it is, but I can't wait to find out.

Everyone was excited as we left the house for the train station. On the train I sat with Ginny, Harry and Ron. I met their friend, Hermione and she's going to be one of my tutors at Hogwarts, Harry said that she's the best and I will learn a lot from her. The train started pulling out of the station and I looked out the window and waved goodbye to Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'm really going to miss them. They've been wonderful to me, but I cannot wait to see what Hogwarts has in store for me!

* * *

Well, that's the end of the chapter! I really hope you all liked it and I promise to get the next chapter up faster! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this out! I got really busy this last week and didn't have much time to write! I want to say a big THANK YOU to my pre-reader PreciousJewel01 I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Please review! Let me know what you like and what you don't like!

It was requested that I share the age and year for the characters! Here you go:

Bella- 15, 3rd year, but having to make up the two years she missed

Ginny- 15, 3rd year

Harry, Ron & Hermione- 16, 4th years

George & Fred- 17, 5th and final year*

Percy- 17, finished with school, only 11 months older than Fred and George

Fleur & Charlie- 18, finished with school

Bill- 20, finished with school

* I know in the books and movie they students start at 11 and have 7 years of school, but I'm changing it to starting at 13 and having 5 years of school! I hope you guys don't mind!

Disclaimer-

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer & all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling

* * *

Last time on Nothing Is As It Seems

"Bellaaaaa! Time to get up!" Ginny sang as she opened up the window to our room. I growled at her. She giggled. "Come on Bella, you don't want to be late for your first day at Hogwarts do you?" That got me out of bed. I completely forgot! I was so focused on everything that was going on last night that I forgot what today was! I heard Ginny laughing as I gathered my things and ran to the shower.

By the time I had gotten dressed and headed downstairs everyone was already eating. I sat next to Harry and he started telling me about his first day at Hogwarts and George who was sitting on the other side of me, shoveled scrambled eggs onto my plate. I poured myself some orange juice and started eating the eggs as I listened to Harry. I have a really good feeling about today. Like something big was about to happen. I have no idea what it is, but I can't wait to find out.

Everyone was excited as we left the house for the train station. On the train I sat with Ginny, Harry and Ron. I met their friend, Hermione and she's going to be one of my tutors at Hogwarts, Harry said that she's the best and I will learn a lot from her. The train started pulling out of the station and I looked out the window and waved goodbye to Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'm really going to miss them. They've been wonderful to me, but I cannot wait to see what Hogwarts has in store for me!

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

We're about to arrive at Hogwarts and everyone's ecstatic. Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had taken me to Diagon Alley before we came to the train station this morning. I was now a proud owner of my first wand, new school books and a large bag of wizarding candy. Most of the candy is gone now though. I wish I had taken a picture of Ron's face when I handed him the bag of candy. I hadn't had this kind of candy yet, most of it freaked me out, but I tried Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, which ended up being my favorite. Although I did get an earthworm flavored one, which was completely disgusting, now we've all had way too much sugar and are bouncing off the walls of the train.

I could see the train station was coming into view and everyone on the train started cheering. I turned to look out the window of our train car and noticed a very tall, bushy haired man standing on the platform with a large lantern is his hand. I leaned over to Hermione, who's sitting next to me, to inquire about him.

"Hermione, who's that over there?" I asked as I point to the man. She looks out the window and then turned back to me.

"That's Hagrid, he looks a bit scary, but I promise you, he wouldn't hurt a fly." She said as she nudged me with her shoulder.

"Hagrid is brilliant. I promise you that you will love him the moment you meet him." Harry said as he smiled at me.

"You better put your dress robe on now." Hermione said and she stood up and reached over my head for my robe and handed it to me. I quickly slipped it on over my t-shirt and shorts. As the train started making loud creaking sounds as we came to a stop. I felt a little nervous, but more than anything I was excited! My life has changed so much in such a short amount of time and everything will change again after today. As I gather my belongings in my hand I saw all the students from the train walking down the aisle to the loading deck. I looked up at my big brother and he smiled at me again.

"After you sis!" I laughed at him as I lead the way out of our seats and start to head out of the train. I realized as we got closer to the door that there would be no going back after this, my life as an ordinary human would truly be over the moment I step off this train. This realization hits me pretty hard, I felt my breathing hitch and I got this sinking feeling like someone had died or something. Feeling a panic attack starting up, I turn around and pushed past everyone.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Harry asked as he grabbed my arm when I went past him.

"I-I just, I just need a moment." I stuttered and handed him my wand and bag of candy, he looked worried, but he nodded his head. I think he understood what I was going through. I mean he went most of his life not know about who he is and then one day it all changed, when he got his letter, or should I say letters from Hogwarts.

I ended up walking to the back of the train and was staring out the back window. Once it got quiet on the train and I knew that I was alone, I allowed a few tears spill from my eyes. I wasn't sobbing, but I needed to get some emotions out and I vowed that they would be the last tears I would cry for a very long time. I have done more than enough crying over the last couple of weeks and it was time to let go of my past muggle life and move on with this new life. It was time to say goodbye to Bella Swan and start being Bella Potter.

"Goodbye." I whisper quietly to the night sky, giving a small wave to my old life and turned around ready to move on with my new life.

"Talking to yourself again, eh Bella?" I jumped and screamed in surprised, which only caused the shadowed figure to start laughing. I took a few steps closer and looked up to see that Fred leaning against as seat, picking at something under his finger nail. He looked up at me and smiled coyly. He looked smug for catching me talking to myself, but I saw his face soften ever so slightly when he saw that I still had fresh tears on my cheeks "You okay? Want me to grab Harry or someone." He asked as he looked over his shoulder. This surprised me, he was not one to care if I had been crying or not. I mean he still has done nothing but ignore me. It took me a moment to respond to him. I ended up just shaking my head 'no' and I whipped the tears off my face. His face hardened "Good! I didn't REALLY want to have to go find them anyway." He huffed and he turned around and stomped off.

I will never understand Fred Weasley. I shake my head as I watch him stomp his feet down the aisle. He really is a moody little thing, isn't he? I laugh a little to myself and start following him out of the train. By the time I step out of the train I've lost him, but it's okay because I can see my favorite twin walking towards me.

"Hey BellyBean." He said as he reached his hand towards me and helps me step off the train. "I was wondering where you were at." He paused and looked at me. "You okay, kid? It looks like you were crying." He looked at me in concern, but I place my hand on his arm and reach up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm fine Georgie, really. I think I'm going to be okay now." I smiled confidently at him and I can see Harry, Ron and Hermione walking through the crowd of students towards us. Harry looks relieved when he sees me with George.

"Bella, I was starting to get worried about you." He says as he reaches me. I close the distance between my brother and me and give him a big hug. He laughed and hugged me back. "I ran into Fred, he said he found you crying, but you look okay now." He said as he took a step back to examine my face.

"I'm fine now. I kind of freaked out a bit when we were leaving the train. I just needed a minute to regroup and say goodbye to my old life. Goodbye Bella Swan." I say and wave a little to nothing in particular; he smirked at me and takes one of my hands in his, kisses my cheek, and starts dragging me through the crowd. "You need to meet Hagrid." He tells me and he leads me over to the extremely tall and extremely hairy man that I saw on the train.

"Hagrid," He calls to get the giants attention. "I would like you to meet my sister, Isabella Marie Potter." He announced proudly to the man and I can almost see tears in his beetle black eyes and he bends down to get a better look at me.

"It's a plea'ure ta meet ya, Miss Potter. I've waited a long time ta see ya 'gain." I'm not sure what he means by that, had we met before? Before I can ask my brother spoke up.

"Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall, are the ones who found us the night our parents died." He explained.

"Mighty surprise ta see you, Miss Potter. We didn't realize Lily was expecting 'gain." Yes, there were definitely tears in his eyes now. "Your parents were great wizards, I miss 'em dearly. You look like your mother, ya' know, 'cept you have your father's eyes." He said as he whipped his eyes. "Well, come along Miss Potter, we have much to catch you up with." I smiled at what he said, Harry showed me the few pictures that he had of our parents, and my mother was beautiful. Although she had red hair and my hair is brown, with hints of her pretty red hair. I smiled at Hagrid and followed him and the other onto horse-less drawn carriages.

"All in?" Asked Hagrid and we all nodded at him and suddenly the carriage took off. I giggled at this magic and smiled as I watched Hogwarts come into my view.

* * *

Once inside the walls of Hogwarts, students were running around hugging each other, and shooting of spells that they had been practicing over break. A few students found out that I was Harry's sister and started asking me about my life before I found out everything. It was just harmless questions like, 'What's muggle schools like, do I know anyone famous, what's surfing the web.' I wasn't bothered by the question and I let Harry, Hermione, Ron and George go off to put their things in their rooms. I would meet up with them in a little bit.

I enjoyed talking to the students, they were friendly and I liked answering their silly questions about muggle life and things were going well, but then somehow it got leaked out that I knew a vampire. Then it wasn't just a few students, it seemed like most of the school was surrounding me.

"What do you mean vampires?"  
"Did they bite you?"  
"What are they like?"  
"Are they really afraid of garlic?"  
"I bet she's making it up; she just wants to be popular. Pretty pathetic if you ask me." I turned to see where that voice came from and saw a skinny, blonde hair kid. I definitely didn't like him, whoever he was.

More students were gathering around me and I was being bombarded by their questions and I felt that panic attack from earlier rising up in me again. How did they find out about the Cullen's? Only the Weasley's and Harry know about them. I looked up from the mass of bodies that were pushing up against me to see Fred standing a few feet back leaning against a wall. He was watching everything unfold before his very eyes with a satisfied smirk on his face. Once he caught me looking at him, he pushed off the wall and came over to the crowd of people, waved at me and then left. I could kill him, but before I could do anything about Fred, several teachers came running over to see what the commotion was all about and shooed everyone away from me. Harry saw me and ran over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"What happened?" He asked me as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I'm fine! It's okay. Fred told them about the Cullen's." He stopped hugging me and stepped back.

"He did what? Why would he do that?" I shrugged my shoulders and I calmed myself down. "Gosh Bella!" He said as he hugged me again. "What did you do to Fred?" He asked in a teasing tone and started laughing.

"Your guess is as good as mine, brother." Ron and Hermione came over. Hermione looked like she was going bust.

"You know a vampire?" She squealed as she came over to me. I had to laugh, was it really that exciting to know stupid, filthy, bloodsuckers?

"Not just one, a whole coven of them." I corrected her and watched as her eyes got really big. I could tell she wanted to know more, but someone shouted to us the feast was about to begin.

"You'll get sorted into your house, before the first years go up." Harry told me as was began walking to the dining hall. Hermione and I were linking arms and I leaned over to her.

"What if I don't get placed in Gryffindor?" I asked her worriedly.

"You will! Don't worry about it!" She smiled at me and let go of my arm. "Good luck!" She said as she skipped over to a table with all the other Gryffindor's, Ron and Harry both whispered good luck to me and followed after her. I looked around for the other first years and spotted them to the left of the dining hall. I started walking over to them, but was stopped by the skinny, blonde hair guy from earlier.

"Hey Bella." He sneered as he said my name. I didn't feeling like talking to him so I pushed past him, not caring at all what he might have to say to me. As I walked past him, he roughly grabbed my arm. "You will stop, when I am talking to you. You must be a dirty, lying, mud blood!" He said angrily at me. I was about to tell him off, but before I could...

"Leave her alone, Malfoy." Said George as he came to my rescue, pulling me away from Malfoy's grasp, standing protectively in front of me.

"What's this? Your friends with HIM?" Malfoy scoffed as he looked towards me. Harry seeing the commotion going on ran over to us with his wand out.

"What did you call my sister?" He practically screamed in Malfoy's face, which was looking a little pale at the moment.

"Sister?" Malfoy said as he started backing away from us. "She's a Potter?" He said as he looked back and forth between my brother and I. "There's no way! My dad said you were an only child." He was looking at me like he had seen a ghost.

"Well, your dad doesn't know everything, Malfoy." He paused for a moment and reached for Malfoy's collar. "You will stay away from my sister. If I see you even glance her way, I won't hesitate to turn you back into a ferret." He threatened Malfoy and shoved him backwards towards the first years, one who standing near, stuck out his leg to trip Malfoy and he fell backwards. Everyone started laughing and clapping.

"Just wait until my father hears about this. He'll have you all expelled." He said as he got up and ran into the dining hall. Harry came back over to me.

"Well, sis, you certainly are making a great first impression here, aren't you." I playfully slapped him and turned to George and gave him a big hug and I thanked the two of them for helping me with Malfoy. They hugged me one more time and then ran back over to their seats and I looked up and realized that every eye in the room was on me. I felt my cheeks flame and went over to where the first years were standing and hid myself between the wall and the first year that had tripped Malfoy.

"I'm Colin Creevey, by the way! Can I take your picture? I want to be the first one to have a picture of Harry's sister." Wow, he has a lot of energy, but he seems really sweet. I kind of owed him one too. I nodded me head and grabbed a couple other first years to be in the picture with me. He smiled and took a couple of pictures. "Thanks-"

"Bella." I said as I blushed profusely. "I'm Bella!" I said to the rest of the first years. Thankfully after that, the room seemed to quiet down and I saw an older professor approach us. I was afraid she was going to scold me for causing so many problems on my first day, but I could see clearly a glint of humor in her old, tired looking eyes. She smiled at me and my fears of being scolded melted away.

"Welcome students. I am Professor McGonagall. Follow me. Isabella, you'll be first." She said as she faced me. Then she turned around and we all quickly got into two straight lines and followed her to the front of the dining hall, where all the other professors, including Dumbledore, were sitting. There was a stool near the front of the stage with a funny looking hat on it. Professor McGonagall went and stood next to it. "When I call your name, you will come and sit down on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Isabella Potter." There were loud gasps from all around the room and to be honest, it kind of freaked me out having all eyes on me like this, but I walked up onto the stage, turned around to face the students, and sat in the chair. Then Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Well, I don't believe it. Another Potter!" Gasped the creepy hat that was on my head. I had no idea it talked, why didn't someone warn me about this. I looked to the Gryffindor table and found Harry watching me closely, when he saw me looking his way, he smiled encouragingly at me. "Courageous and talented, just like your brother, but filled with deep dark secrets. Hmm you do seem to have a good head on your shoulders and you love and accept people, even the ones who don't return the favor. Hmmm where shall I put you?" There was a long pause and it was deadly quiet in the room. "How about... Gryffindor." The sorting hat startled me so bad, that I didn't even hear what it had said until Harry, Hermione, Ron and George came running up to meet me. They ushered me back to a table. I looked to see that I was in fact sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"I knew he'd put you here!" Harry said as he sat down next to me. George pulled me into a sideways hug, once he sat down on the other side of me. I looked down the long table of Gryffindor students as they clapped and cheered loudly. All the students seemed happy, except for one. One who happened to look exactly like the boy sitting next to me. I sat there watching him and saw him look over at me. I couldn't describe the look he had on his face and while everyone else at the table watched me. I was watching him as he picked up his wand from the table, got up out of his seat and walked out of the dining hall.

"I'll go talk to him Bells." George said as he nudged my shoulder. I shook my head at him.

"No, no, I'll go talk to him. I have to find out what I've done to make him hate me so much." I said as determination filled my eyes. Without waiting for George to respond, I quickly ran out of the dining hall in search of Fred. I finally saw him rounding a corner and called out to him.

"Fred! Please wait!" I said as I ran to catch up with him. He was still walking very fast and I tried to keep up with him. "Please Fred, tell me what I did. Gosh, is it because of Charlie and Bill? I'm sorry for taking them from you. Were you close to them?" Fred was ignoring me and kept turning down different hallways as he tried to lose me. I finally had had enough and I ran and stood in front of him. "Fred, please... Just talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong. I'm sorry! Whatever it is I'm sorry. I can't take you hating me anymore." I said as I looked up at him. An angry, frustrated tear rolled down my face. So much for no more crying, right? He stopped walking and he just stood there, rubbing his hands together, not making eye contact with me. "I'm begging you Fred. Do you want me to go away? Leave Hogwarts? Disappear? I'll do anything, if you would just stop hating me." I really was begging him and he finally looked at me and something like sadness flashed in his eyes. What happened next completely and totally shocked me. Fred swiftly pulled me into his arms, kissed me, and then ran off. It happened so fast and I was completely caught off guard... I didn't even have time to respond, before I lost sight of him.

"Fred just kissed me." I whispered to the empty hallway.

* * *

A/N I hope you guys liked it! What did you think? Were you surprised at all? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello friends! I am getting more and more excited to write this story for all of you! I have enjoyed reading your reviews and I hope you all will continue reading this story!

Thanks again to my pre-reader PreciousJewel01!

Disclaimer-

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer & all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Previously on Nothing Is As Is Seems**

"Fred! Please wait!" I said as I ran to catch up with him. He was still walking very fast and I tried to keep up with him. "Please Fred, tell me what I did. Gosh, is it because of Charlie and Bill? I'm sorry for taking them from you. Were you close to them?" Fred was ignoring me and kept turning down different hallways as he tried to lose me. I finally had had enough and I ran and stood in front of him. "Fred, please... Just talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong. I'm sorry! Whatever it is I'm sorry. I can't take you hating me anymore." I said as I looked up at him. An angry, frustrated tear rolled down my face. So much for no more crying, right? He stopped walking and he just stood there, rubbing his hands together, not making eye contact with me. "I'm begging you Fred. Do you want me to go away? Leave Hogwarts? Disappear? I'll do anything, if you would just stop hating me." I really was begging him and he finally looked at me and something like sadness flashed in his eyes. What happened next completely and totally shocked me. Fred swiftly pulled me into his arms, kissed me, and then ran off. It happened so fast and I was completely caught off guard... I didn't even have time to respond, before I lost sight of him.

"Fred just kissed me." I whispered to the empty hallway.

* * *

BPOV

It has been two weeks since Fred kissed me. I still have no idea what to think about it. He's acting out against me more than ever now, he might not be ignoring me anymore, but he sure is pulling pranks on me like there's no tomorrow. I never know what he might do next. Take yesterday for example, I had just walked past him, trying to ignore him, hoping he wouldn't see me. I thought I had gotten away without him trying anything, until I reached DADA class, where Ginny came running over to me, and asked what I had done to my hair. I had no idea what she was talking about and then a girl handed me her compact mirror. I screamed when I saw that my hair was a lovely shade of neon green, after nearly dropping the mirror, I sent Ginny a quick, sarcastic apology about killing her brother and ran from the room. Thankfully I happened to run into Hermione and she changed my hair back to its normal color.

Yep, he seems to be pretending that the kiss never happened and likes the idea of making me his favorite target for testing all of his new pranks. Lucky me! I thought sarcastically. Maybe I'm glad he's acting like that. I mean come on, Fred liking me, it is very unlikely. I did feel something when he kissed me though. Something I haven't felt in a very long time. I felt hope and longing. I'm just not sure who I'm hoping and longing for. I tried talking to Fred about the kiss the following day after it happened... That did not go well.

**Flashback**

_I can't get it out of my mind that Fred had kissed me, I'm so confused about it. Why would he do that? Was it a dare that I didn't know about? If so, who would dare him to and why? Is it Malfoy? I don't think he would team up with him, but maybe they're bounding over their hate for me. Well, whoever it is, I have to know why and the only way to is to find him and ask about it. I have a free period right now and I know that he's on his way to History of Muggles with George so, I figure I can catch him before class. Speaking of the devil I can see him walking my way now with his arm around a dark skinned girl with chocolate brown hair, she was really pretty. I strange feeling came over me when I saw that, you'd almost think I was jealous or something, which is completely ridiculous._

_"Hi Fred. Hi I'm Bella." I said as I introduced myself to the girl. She smiled at me and shook my hand._

_"I'm Angelina Johnson." I smiled politely as I could at her and turned to Fred. "I was wondering if I could borrow you just for a minute." He rolled his eyes and looked towards Angelina._

_"I'll be in, in just a minute." He said as he kissed her on her cheek. Why did my heart stop for a second?_

_"Somewhere private?" I asked him and we both walked into a nearby class room that was empty during this hour. Fred used his wand to close the door._

_"What do you want, Potter?" So, it's like that again? Hostility, saying my name like I'm something revolting that he wants to spit out of his mouth._

_"What was that last night, Fred? You know with the um…with the..the..um?" I was getting flustered and I felt my cheeks flaming as I tried talking to him. It took him a while before he responded._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about. Was it the vampire thing?" He asked in a teasing kind of tone. He knew exactly what I was talking about._

_"Freeed." I said drawing out his name. "Please don't tease me right now. I'm really confused about why you would do that. I know you hate me, you've hated me since the very first time you saw me. Maybe you've hated me longer than that. I don't know. "I paused and looked up at him. He was sitting on top of the professor's desk with one of his legs tucked up under his chin and the other leg was hanging off the edge. He was watching me like I was telling him a very amusing story. "Just tell me why you did it?" I said exasperated._

_"Did what, Bella?" He asked as he hoped off the desk and strutted over to me. "I don't recall even talking to you last night." He had a teasing smirk of his face. "What exactly are you saying I did last night?" If I wasn't red before, I was definitely red now._

_"Don't make me say it." Why is this so funny to him?_

_"Like I said, Isabella," He spoke inches from my face and I could feel my pulse quicken and my hands started getting sweaty. "I don't recall even seeing you last night." Now he's making me mad. I pushed him with all my might away from me._

_"You know what I'm talking about Fred." I said angrily at him. "You KISSED me. Why Fred? Why would you do that?" I felt angry tears springing to my eyes, but I was determined to not allow him the satisfaction of seeing me cry again. "Tell me! TELL ME!" I screamed at him as I walked back over to him, shaking a finger at him._

_"NOTHING!" He yelled right back at me. "I did nothing. Why would I ever kiss the likes of you? Some spoiled, stupid, girl." He spat at me. "I would never kiss something so hideous." I felt real tears filling my eyes and I pushed past him, and ran out the door, before he could see that he made me cry._

**End Flashback**

I haven't tried speaking to him since then. I avoided him as much as possible, but he seems to appear wherever I am. Each time with a different girl in his arms. I know he's doing it on purpose, you can clearly see the smug look on his face, but I don't know why he's doing this. Why does he want to hurt me? And why do I suddenly care that he keeps showing up with all these girls? I guess it's that kiss, I still can't get it off my mind. Looking at Fred now, at the opposite end of the dining room with his arm around, yet another girl. This time she is a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed girl. Why would he like me anyway? I'm so plain and ordinary. Who would ever really like me? Fred doesn't. Edward doesn't.

"Bells. You okay, love?" I looked up to see George sitting down, with a plate of food in his hands. He wore a look of concern on his face. "You don't look so well. Aren't you hungry?" He said as he looked at my plate of untouched food in front of me.

"No, I'm not feeling too well. Maybe I'll see if there's some soup." I got up, avoiding George's eyes. He doesn't know what happened between Fred and me. I plan to keep it that way. I picked up my plate of food and looked for Ron, I'm sure he'd finish it for me, but before I could reach him, my plate went flying out of my hands and before I could move, it came crashing down on my head.

I was covered with mashed potatoes, gravy and chunks of chicken. Harry, who had witnessed it, came running over to me, but I turned around and ran the opposite way. Leaving a trail of potatoes behind me. I could hear everyone laughing at me and through my tears I could see people standing up out of their chairs, pointing at me. I'll give you one guess who did this to me.

"Bella!"  
"Wait! Come back."

I could hear my friends running after me, but I made it out of the dining hall before they caught up to me. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest.

"Why does he hate me so much?" I asked as I looked up into my brother's eyes. "What did I do, to make him hate me this much?" I could feel gravy dripping down my face and getting into my eyes. Gosh, I really am pathetic. I pulled away from Harry to wipe the gravy off face.

"Who are you talking about, Bells?" He asked me. I scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious, which it is?" I laughed without humor, but I was calming down now. Harry looked at me a little confused.

"It was Fred." Said Hermione as she walked over to us and handed a tissue to me. "George is giving him an earful right now."

"Fred? Is he still giving you a hard time?" Ron asked and I laughed at him, when I noticed that he was carrying his plate of food with him. "What?"

"Ron, really! Is all you ever think about is food?" Asked Hermione as she gave him an incredulous look and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hey! Hermione! That hurt and I can't help it," He said as he tried defending himself. "I'm always hungry. It's like I've got a hollow leg or something." He grumbled as he turned his attention back to his plate. Harry and I laughed at him. Hermione came over to my side, just as the doors to the dining hall swung up and Snape came out, holding Fred by his ear.

"My office now." He barked at Fred, who turned quickly and walked in the direction of Snape's office. After watching to make sure Fred had listened to us, Snape turned his attention to me. "Everything okay over here?" He asked without an ounce of real concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." I said to him. "I just need to get cleaned up." He nodded and briskly turned around, heading towards his office. "Hurry back, we have an announcement in just a few minutes. You don't want to be late." He called as he continued away from us.

"What kind of announcement?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure. We can go find out." Harry said as he turned to Ron. "Come on, let's get back in there. Are you okay now, sis?" I smiled warmly at him.

"I'm fine. I'm sure Hermione can help me get these potatoes out of my hair." He smiled back at me and he and Ron headed back into the dining hall.

"So, George yelled at Fred?" I asked Hermione. She giggled.

"George and Harry ran after you, but George saw Fred laughing with Angelina and he must have known it was him, because he ran over to Fred and grabbed him by the collar and started yelling in his. It was almost scary. I have never seen George mad before, especially not mad at Fred." She explained to me as we started walking back to our room in the Gryffindor tower.

8888  
I took a quick shower and washed the gravy and mashed potatoes out of my hair, quickly got dressed, and then Hermione and I ran back to the dining hall. Before we reached it we noticed two groups of students that we had never seen before, walking our way.

The first group was all guys, who looked like they could be football players! They were burly and undoubtedly strong. They walked past Hermione and me. One winked at Hermione as he past her.

"Do you know him?" I asked her as she started blushing.

"That was Viktor Krum." I gasped. I had read about him. Harry had given me a book on Quidditch and there were all sorts of stuff about Viktor Krum in it. He's supposed to be one of the all-time best seekers, to ever play the sport.

"He totally likes you Hermione!" I said teasingly to her. She turned bright red and was about to defend herself, but the second group of students started walking by us.

This group was all girls, all beautiful, and all wearing matching blue coats, hats, stocking and shoes. They were so beautiful, it was unfair.

"Veela's" Hermione whispered to me, as we watched the girls dance into the dining hall. Veela's, they're like sirens, being able to attract men without even trying. Yep, I stood no chance with guys, with these girls around. We watched as the final ones headed into the dining hall. The last one in line stopped and looked towards Hermione and me. She squealed and ran over to us.

"Are you Isabella Potter?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, I am." I said to her, afraid of what she might do. She squealed again and pulled me into a hug. She startled me and I just stood there staring at this strange girl in front of me. Should I know her? I looked at Hermione, but she was watching the strange girl.

"Oooh! That's right! You don't know me!" She said, a little embarrassed, "I'm Gabrielle Delacour, I'm Fleur's sister!" Fleur's sister?

"Oh my gosh! Gabby, right?" She smiled as she nodded at me. I quickly gave her a hug. "Fleur did mention that I would see you here, but I thought you were a part of Hogwarts. I was wondering why I hadn't run into you yet." She giggled.

"No I go to school at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, in France. It's an all-girl school." She said and looked up as an incredible tall woman came out.

"Gabrielle! They you are, I thought we had lost you. Come along." She nodded to the woman and giggled at my and Hermione's expression.

"Tall, isn't she?" She laughed again. "I'll see you inside!" She kissed me cheek and followed the giant of a woman inside.

"Who was that?" I asked Hermione.

"I have no idea, did you see her feet? They were huge!" She said, leave it to Hermione to notice big feet. I laughed at her and pulled her forward and we ran back inside the dining room and I took a seat in-between George and Ron, Hermione sat by Harry.

"Oh is that you, Bella? I almost didn't recognize you without the gravy in your hair." I playfully punched George's shoulder.

"Ha-ha! Very funny!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature, Bells!" He laughed and nudged me with his shoulder.

"By the way, I should be thanking you. Hermione told me that she saw you yelling at Fred. I feel bad; I don't want to come between you and your brother, but for what it's worth... I really appreciate you standing up for me." I whispered quietly to him, so no one else would hear. He smiled at me.

"I love my brother, but I love you to. I can't have him hating on my sister." I laughed at his use of an American muggle term. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Haters gonna hate!" We both said at the same time.

I heard someone clearing their voice and looked up to see that Dumbledore standing in front of the dining hall.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering about the new students; let us welcome the sons of Durmstrang Institute." Everyone was excitedly clapping and shouting. 'Krum! Krum!' As I looked at this, Viktor Krum, I could see him eyeing Hermione. I giggled when I saw this and Harry looked at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I pointed at Krum.

"He can't take his eyes off Hermione." I shouted to him over the clapping. Hermione turned to me.

"He is not looking at me!" She defended, but he clearly was and George, Harry and I teased her for a moment, until the room got quiet again.

"Please welcome the lovely ladies from Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic." The all the males in the room started whistling and cat-calling at the ladies. I saw Gabrielle, looking my way and I waved at her. I could hear her giggle as she followed the rest of the girls from her school to their seats. "I'm sure you are all wondering why these students are here. I would like to announce that this year Triwizard Tournament will be hosted here at Hogwarts." We all clapped are hands. I have no idea what the Triwizard Tournament was, but it sounded exciting. "From each school, one student will be selected to participate in the tournament, but I must warn you, this is not for the faint of heart." Dumbledore said as he eyed us carefully. "The Ministry of Magic has made a new rule for this year; no student under the age of 17 may enter." Quickly the room was filled with angry shouting. "Quiet! Quiet! Settle down." The room quieted down and everyone's attention was back on Dumbledore. "You have until tomorrow night to enter your name. Good luck to all." Dumbledore turned back around and went to greet the Headmasters from the other two schools. I turned to George.

"So, what's the deal with the tournament?" He got really excited and turned to face me fully.

"It is almost as exciting as the Quidditch World Cup, each player will have to perform three, highly dangerous tasks and after the third and final task, a victor is crowned. Not only do they receive the Triwizard Cup, but they receive 1,000 Galleons." I stopped listening to him after he said that, my mind was stuck on the highly dangerous part.

"George," he stopped talking and looked at me. "Do people die in this tournament?" He looked down and then back up to me.

"Yes, people have died before, but that's why they've changed the rules so only 7th year students can participate." I nodded.

"So, you and Fred can't enter, right?" I saw his face soften.

"No, we can't enter." I smirked at him.

"Good! Because I want to be the one who kills Fred, for turning my hair green." He and everyone who heard me started laughing. "Oh you think I'm kidding!" I said as I folded my arms over my chest and eyed everyone, which only made everyone laugh harder.

"Oh Bellybean, you make me laugh!" George said to me.

"Bells, you can't even hurt a fly!" I turned to Ron and stuck out my tongue at him, but then started laughing.

**The following evening**

The whole school was buzzing with excitement over the announcement of the Triwizard Champions. Most people are guessing a 7th year by the name of Cedric Diggory will be chosen to represent Hogwarts. I was told that the participants are chosen at random, but everyone seems so sure that it would be Cedric. All the girls seem to be going gaga over him. He's supposed to be a real looker, but I've never seen him before, so I can't say if I agree or not.

"Attention! Attention!" We turned around to find Dumbledore in front of a large gold colored goblet, which had purple flames coming out of it. "If everyone can turn their attention to me, I will announce our champions." The room got really quiet as we waited for Dumbledore to make his announcement. Suddenly the purple flames turned to a shocking shade of red and a little piece of paper shot right out of the goblet and floated down and Dumbledore snatched it easily. "Our champion representing Durmstrang is... Viktor Krum." The room interrupted with applause and Viktor stood up from his seat and walked over to stand by Dumbledore, shaking hands as he went. The flames turned red again and shot out another paper. "Our champion from Beauxbaton is... Gabrielle Delacour." The room filled up with applause as she walked forward and shook hands with Dumbledore and Viktor. "Our final champion for the Triwizard Tournament, representing Hogwarts... Cedric Diggory." The loud applause yet filled the dining hall. All the students from Hogwarts were going crazy! I couldn't see Cedric's face, because of the crowd were clouding my vision. The room quieted down and the students sat back down in their seats and that's when I saw him.

I gasped as our eyes met, through the crowd of people. "Edward?" I breathed out his name and George turned to me giving me a funny look.

"Edward? No, that's Cedric. He's father is friends with our father." I looked at George dumbfounded. Shaking my head in disbelief.

"You're sure? Because he looks exactly like Edward Cullen." George cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sure. I've grown up with him," He said as he looked up towards Cedric. "Who's Edward Cullen?" My heart flipped a little bit and then sank.

"He's no one." I said and I know George didn't believe me. I turned to look at Dumbledore as he continued talking about the tournament, but suddenly the goblet's fire turned red again and shot another piece of paper out. Everyone gasped and watched as Dumbledore, who looked confused, reached out and grabbed the paper. He stood there staring at the paper and Snape and Professor McGonagall ran over to him, reading the name of the paper. The three of them seemed to pale and we barley heard Dumbledore whisper... "Isabella Potter."

* * *

There you have it my friends! The end of chapter 6! Please let me know what you think! I love reading your feedback and reviews! You guys are amazing! I appreciate the time you all take to read my story!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up! It took me a while to write it and then I've been going out of town a lot! It's the longest chapter I have EVER written, so I hope it was worth the wait! Please review!

I would love to thank the following people:

Jacklyn Lone, Angel JJK, I'm Percy's Secret Girlfriend, TheTwilightSage4ever, 1241070, Katniss12, BelliceFan, Aurorarose, BlacTiger532, Unicorn4774, Tabpire and Sunflower442778 for reviewing chapter 6! Your reviews mean so much to me! I appreciate you guys taking the time to write reviews! Y'all are amazing! Of course I want to thank my awesome pre-reader PreciousJewel01!

Disclaimer-

All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Previous Chapter

I gasped as our eyes met, through the crowd of people. "Edward?" I breathed out his name and George turned to me giving me a funny look.

"Edward? No, that's Cedric. He's father is friends with our father." I looked at George dumbfounded. Shaking my head in disbelief.

"You're sure? Because he looks exactly like Edward Cullen." George cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sure. I've grown up with him," He said as he looked up towards Cedric. "Who's Edward Cullen?" My heart flipped a little bit and then sank.

"He's no one." I said and I know George didn't believe me. I turned to look at Dumbledore as he continued talking about the tournament, but suddenly the goblet's fire turned red again and shot another piece of paper out. Everyone gasped and watched as Dumbledore, who looked confused, reached out and grabbed the paper. He stood there staring at the paper and Snape and Professor McGonagall ran over to him, reading the name of the paper. The three of them seemed to pale and we barley heard Dumbledore whisper... "Isabella Potter."

* * *

I sat frozen in my chair, unresponsive after hearing my name being called. It was so quiet in the dining hall; I swear you could hear the dust settling on every surface. I moved my eyes to look at Hermione, who was sitting across from me. Her eyes, the size of saucers, were staring right back into mine. I looked at Dumbledore to see if he was looking at me and he looked as startled as I felt. I slowly stood up from the bench and began, what felt like the longest walk of my life, over to Dumbledore. I was reaching for the slip of paper that mistakenly had my name on when I heard...

"No!" I flipped around to find where the voice came from. It was from Harry and he ran over to us and protectively moved me behind him. "She can't do this! I'll go in her place! You have to let me go for her; I only just got her back!" Dumbledore looked like he wished he could change this, but in my heart I knew that nothing could be done.

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't know how her name got in the goblet, but I can't change it." Dumbledore looked at us grimly and as his words sunk in to the students around. Whispering started up. Everyone seemingly had an opinion on the subject. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and turned to see George looking completely helpless at me. I jumped into his arms. There were so many things I wanted to say to him, but my words were stuck in my throat. Ron and Hermione ran over, Hermione was crying.

"This isn't fair Dumbledore; she's hardly even a first year. She's just learning how to use her wand." She said to the professor. I looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to tell me that there was a way he could fix it.

"Come with me Isabella." He said as he reached his hand out to me. I hesitantly reached for it, afraid that as soon as I touched it that there would be no way out of this mess. He closed his hand around mine as he pulled me towards the other champions. I looked back at my brother and friends. They looked so scared for me. Seamus, who was Harry's friend jumped up from the Gryffindor table as I walked past him, and stopped me. He was looking at me the same way everyone else was, but he smiled softly.

"You're going to be okay. We're all going to be behind you, supporting you on this." I turned to look at the Gryffindor table to see that all eyes were on us. He took a step back from me and started clapping. Another person, Lee Jordan, the twin's friend stood up and started clapping. Then another and another, before I knew it all my fellow Gryffindor's were standing up clapping for me. Except for Fred, of course, who was acting like nothing was going on. He looked towards Harry, Ron, Hermione and George and they were clapping the loudest. He rolled his eyes and went back to eating. I guess that kiss between us really meant nothing.

I was still scared out of my mind, but at least now, I didn't feel so alone. I turned back to Seamus and hugged him.

"Thank you." I barely whispered to him and I kissed his cheek. I quickly turned and walked past Dumbledore to the other champions. Flour's sister was waiting for me with her arms open to me. I didn't hesitate to go to her and let her comfort me as we walked towards Dumbledore's office.

Once we were inside, I stepped away from Gabrielle and moved over towards his desk and waited to see what would happen. Dumbledore, Snape, Professor McGonagall, the Minister of Magic and Hagrid came spilling into the room. Snape rushed over to me as soon as he saw me. He gripped my shoulders a little too tight with his hands.

"How'd you do it Isabella? Huh? Did you get an older student to put your name in there?" He hurting me and scaring me more than I already was.

"Leave her alone, Professor Snape." Said the Minster of Magic. Who came over to me and started talking to me in a calming voice.

"I don't know how your name got in there, sweetheart, but there is nothing I can do. You have to compete just like the other students." I felt tears spilling over my eyes as I looked into his. He teared up to. "I'm sorry, really." He placed his hand on my shoulder, not really knowing what else to say to me.

"This can't be. She's just starting her first year at Hogwarts! There has to be something we can do." Professor McGonagall persisted. The Minister turned to her.

"There is NOTHING we can do." He said and he stormed out of the room. Professor McGonagall turned and walked over to me, reaching for my hand. She tapped my hand lightly with her other hand and placed her hand on her lips like she was trying to keep herself from breaking down. She shook her head and the walked out of the room.

Hagrid walked over to me, tears leaking out of his beetle black eyes. He hugged me tightly and then walked out of the room. Dumbledore stood back, shaking his head, trying to figure out what he could do to help me. I could tell he was in deep thought as he turned to follow the other professors out of them room.

"Come along Professor Snape, we need to talk." They left, leaving me alone with the other champions, who were watching me intently.

"What am I going to do?" I asked as I look to Gabrielle. Her face fell and I could tell she wish that she had an answer for me.

"We'll help you and tutor you." Spoke Cedric as he moved over to me. It was scary how much he looked like Edward. He placed a gentle hand on my forearm and out of curiosity; I reached my hand up to touch his fingers. They were warm. He seemed to like that I was all but holding his hand and I quickly dropped my hand from his. I noticed a small frown on his lips and I quickly looked away, feeling a little embarrassed.

"We have two weeks before the first task, it's not much time, but we can teach what we can between now and then." Gabrielle started, but we were interrupted by Dumbledore coming back into the room.

He walked over to me and placed his hands gentle on my shoulder, not like the way Snape did earlier, his eyes were locked with mine. They were swimming with emotions, trying to figure out what to say to me.

"Myself and Gabrielle have offered to tutor Ms. Swan." Cedric said as he stood next to Dumbledore. "I know we can't fit in years of teaching into just a couple of weeks, but it's better than nothing." Dumbledore eyed Cedric and then turned back to me.

"He's right sir, it's better than nothing. If I can't get out of this tournament... this really is my only option." Dumbledore studied me for a moment.

"Alright, I would help, but professors are forbidden from helping the champions being entered into the tournament. Cedric," Dumbledore turned to him. "You'll tutor Ms. Swan on Monday and Tuesday evenings after your quidditch practice." Cedric nodded his head in agreement. "Ms. Delacour, you will be with Ms. Swan on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Viktor." I had forgotten that Viktor was even here. He kind of freaks me out, I'm not sure I'd want to be tutored by him. I think he was feeling the same way because Dumbledore, seemed to change his mind. "Never mind." He turned around to face me again. I was feeling a little awkward with everyone staring at me.

"So, I'll see you on Wednesday, Bella." Gabrielle said, saving us from further awkwardness. I nodded at her as she pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm going to send an owl to Fleur and Bill, maybe they can find a way to help." She released me and I watched as she's walked out of the office. Viktor followed after her, moments later. He's not much of a gentleman, I noted, but it's okay because Cedric seems to make up for it.

"I'll walk Ms. Swan to her room." Cedric offered. It's not like I didn't know how to get back, but I really didn't want to be alone, even if it was just for a few moments.

"Thank you." I'm still having a hard time finding my voice. "I'll see you tomorrow Professor." He smiled at me and watched as Cedric guided me out of his office.

"You alright, Ms. Swan?" Cedric asked me once we left Dumbledore's office. I noticed that the castle was quiet; it must be a lot later than I thought it was. Cedric stopped walking and was looking at me, waiting for me to say something. He really was handsome, maybe even more handsome than Edward. Maybe it was because he was warm, and he had an actual heartbeat or maybe it was because he hasn't taken his eyes off me once, since my name was announced as a Triwizard Champion.

"I'm... okay." I had to think about it, I really wasn't sure. "I think I'm okay. Maybe it hasn't really hit me yet." He put a hand on my arm so I would look at him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I believed him. Gosh, he reminded me of Edward. They have to be related. "Come on, I'll take you to the Gryffindor Tower, you look like you're about to keel over." He smiled warmly at me. I laughed; I was starting to sway on my feet.

Once we were at the tower, Cedric turned to me.

"You going to be alright?" He's so caring, more caring than Edward. I could see the way he looks at me and I know that look, he's falling for me, but I can't let that happen. It's too weird! I can feel tears filling my eyes and I try to hide them from him, but he pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me. "I promise Ms. Swan, I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I won't allow it." I was going to say something to him, but before I could say anything, the door to the Gryffindor Tower swung open to reveal Harry, George and Hermione. They took one look at me, not even caring that I was in Cedric's arms, and the three of them pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Cedric, for walking my sister back. I'll take it from here though." Harry said politely to Cedric. I'm not sure Harry liked the way Cedric was looking at me. Well that makes two of us.

"I- I'll see you on Monday, Ms. Swan." I looked up at him and nodding my head to him. I saw him turn and walk back down the stairs. Harry pulled me out of the arms of George and Hermione over to him. He hugged me tightly and I felt myself breaking down. I had waiting for this to happen all evening. I finally felt safe enough to let my emotions of the evening to come out. Harry kissed the top of my head and I could hear the paintings on the wall whispering, I guess they knew about the tournament too. They all looked at me sadly.

"Come on sis, let's get you inside." George held the door open for us and the three of us walked inside. I was surprised to see the common room filled with people. It had to be past midnight now; they all should have been asleep. "We love all love you Bella, and we're here to help you." Harry said as he smiled at me. Seamus came over to me.

"We've been looking into past tournaments, seeing the different tasks that the champions have had to do in the past." He explained to me as he guided me over to a group of people. "Over here we have set up a crash course for you on Herbology, with Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott" I shook both of their hands and another student came over to me, I recognized him from Harry's Quidditch team.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Oliver Wood." (A/N I love Oliver and I want him in my story, we're going to pretend that this is his 7th year at Hogwarts) He must be Scottish; I thought to myself, his accent is kind of… hot.

"Please, call me Bella." I giggled at him. He led me over to another group of students.

"Myself along with Harry and these fellows are going to teach how to fly on your broom and help you with basic agility. From what Fred has said, you need a lot of help in that area." I frowned at the mention of Fred's name. Which Oliver noticed. "Something wrong Bella? I-I didn't mean to offend you." He looked at me apoplectically.

"No, no it's not you. I just can't stand Fred Weasley." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really? From the way he speaks about you, I thought you guys were really close." I laughed.

"No, he hates me! Maybe you were talking to George?" He looked at me like I was losing it.

"I guess it could have been, I usually good at telling the two of them apart. Well, anyway, let me show you around the other groups." He quickly showed me the rest of the groups that were setting up various tasks for me to learn. I couldn't believe what they were all doing for me. They really had my back. I felt so touched by the gesture and I couldn't wait to get started. I had two weeks, before the first task and I had no idea what it might be, but I felt like no matter what it was... I would be ready for it. At least as ready as I can be.

* * *

After almost two weeks of studying non-stop. I was worn out, we all were. I truly appreciated what everyone was doing for me. I have two more days until the first task and I felt ready. I wish I knew what to be ready for though.

I ended up not having to meet privately with Gabrielle and Cedric, instead they were allowed into the Gryffindor Common room to help assist in my studies. Which I think Harry preferred, he was constantly watching Cedric like a hawk. He did NOT like the way Cedric would look at me and apparently he wasn't the only one. Fred seemed to have found a new person to practice his pranks on.

Poor Cedric, Fred had offered him some toffee like candies and I ending up walking him to the hospital wing after his tongue grew to the size of a baseball bat. I was furious and as soon as I got back to the common room I looked around for Fred, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" I asked around the room, but I think I scared everyone and no one seemed to want to answer.

"He's in bed." Said George as he came yawning down the stairs.

"Anyone have a bucket?" I asked and a first year came over with a small pink bucket. That would do. I thanked her and she ran back over to her friends. All eyes were on me as they watched me fill the bucket up with water. I was starting to get the hang of my wand. I saw George smirking at me as he moved out of the way and I marched myself up to his dorm, knowing full well that I was being followed.

"Bella, are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Hermione

"Fred is awfully cranky when he gets woken up." Said Ron, but I ignored them. Fred was always cranky.

He was the only one in his dorm, so I didn't have to worry about waking anyone else up. I smirked to my friends as they watched me pull back the curtain to reveal Fred sleeping soundly. Completely unsuspecting that he was about to get rained on. I took the bucket and held it with both hands over my head and didn't hesitate to dump the entire contents of the bucket right onto Fred's head.

He woke up startled and started yelling and thrashing around. When he spotted me with the bucket, he gave me a death look and jumped out his bed.

"You!" he said pointing an accusing finger at me as he approached. "You did this." He accused. I think he thought that he was scaring me; I started laughing, which only made him even more upset. He reached out and slapped me across the face. Startling not only me, but everyone that was in the room. I felt a little bit of blood trickling out of my nose. It really didn't hurt much, but I just couldn't believe that he had actually hit me. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't. I faced him straight on. I could see in his eyes that he wished he could take it back. "Bells, I'm so sorry." He called me by a nickname. Well, that's a first. He was backing away from me and hit the post of his bed. He just stood there looking apologetic.

"You are a monster Fred Weasley." I said as I walked towards him. "You pick on innocent people! You don't care what you do to them, as long as you get some sort of entertainment out of it! We take it too, we allow you to pull prank after prank on us, but if someone even dare to try doing anything to you…" I was yelling by this point. "You retaliate by hitting them." I watched as he slid to the ground, listening to me tell him off. "Why him? What did he ever do to you, Fred? Is it because he likes me?" There it is the flames are back in his eyes.

"Do you hear yourself? You are so conceited. Why on earth would Cedric like someone as pathetic as you?" He said as he shouted back in my face. I was about to fight back, but Harry grabbed me.

"Bella, Hagrid wants to see you. Oliver just came and told me." I turned to see Oliver looking at me anxiously. He didn't witness what just transpired in front of me, but I could tell he did not like that I was bleeding.

"Bella, what happened?" He said as he moved past Harry to get to me. He pulled out a white cloth from his pocket and gentle whipped the blood from my face. He touched my cheek were Fred had slapped me and you could clearly make out a handprint. His touch gave my stomach butterflies. I didn't have time to dwell on it, there was still a little blood coming out of my nose so, I took the cloth from him. Suddenly feeling embarrassed. I walked past him and I watched as he stood there glaring at Fred.

"To Hagrid's?" I asked Harry and he nodded his head a pulled me out of the room, glaring at Fred one more time before heading out.

On our way to Hagrid's Harry and George kept fussing over my nose. I kept ensuring them that I was fine, I know Fred didn't mean it. It wasn't broken or anything, but I'm sure I would be bruised tomorrow. It was about 8pm when we reached Hagrid's hut. He was outside with a lantern in his hand waiting for us.

"'ello there." He said happily. "I'm glad ya came. You to Ron and George. Ya'll want ta see this too." He looked at all of us and stopped when he looked at me. "Isabella, what 'appened ta ya nose?" There was only one word that came off of my lips.

"Fred." He seemed to understand, not need further explanation.

"Well come along, I can't keep ya out too late." He said as he started walking into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I asked Hagrid as I check to see if my nose was still bleeding, thankfully it had stopped and I took Oliver's cloth and put it in my pocket.

"Just a little over dat way." He said as he pointed to a glowing light that was ahead. "If you listen carefully, you'll hear them." Hear what?

None of asked and kept following Hagrid, we were getting closer and me we heard a strange sound.

"Dragons!" Exclaimed George! He got really excited and ran ahead of us.

"Charlie will be here." Ron said to me before taking off behind George Charlie? I squealed and ran as fast as I could, passing Ron and George as I went. I went through a couple and bushes and came to a clearing. There were four large crates with dragons in them, boy were they angry.

I glanced around for the person I wanted to see, it only took me a moment before I saw him and I took off calling as name as I approached. He spun around when he heard his name and caught me in his arms as I jumped into them. I hugged him with all my might and let a few happy tears escape. I had missed him so much, I know it had only been about a month since I had last scene him, but I really missed him.

"You're here!" I said as he balanced me on my feet!

"I'm here!" He smiled at me and just then George and Ron had caught up with us and hugged their brother.

"So dragons." I said looking at them. Charlie turned to face me and he looked like he wanted to cry. I know how dangerous they are. Charlie has told me all about them.

"I can't help you. I'm only allowed to show you what you're up against. If I were still a student, I could do more, but I'm not allowed." He looked so heartbroken; I know he wanted to help me. "They can help you." He said looking up at Ron and George. "Dumbledore found a loophole. I can tell them everything and then they can tell you. There's no rule against that. I'm not directly helping you." I smiled at him. Leave it to Dumbledore to find a loophole. I hugged him quickly and walked back over to Harry. We both nodded at the three Weasley brothers and let them get to work. It was going to be another long night.

Harry and I walked back to Hogwarts with Hagrid close behind us, after he knew were safe, he went back to watch the dragons. He knew one of them, a Norwegian Ridgeback named Norbert, he was anxious to get back to him. I smiled at him as I watched him head for the woods again. I turned to Harry.

"I need to go warn Cedric about the dragons. I'll be right back." I said and I started walking towards the hospital wing, but Harry stopped me.

"What's with you and Cedric? He obviously likes you; he stares at you all the time. It's creepy." He asked.

"So, a guy liking me is creepy?" I asked him, he frowned at me.

"No, that's not what I mean. Obviously Oliver likes you too, but he doesn't freak me out when he talks to you. Cedric on the other hand…"

"I have this theory, but I need to show you something first. Please don't freak out." He rolled his eyes, but agreed. I pulled out a picture of Edward that I had in my pocket. "This is Edward Cullen." I said as I handed him the picture. He looked at it and then dropped it, like it burned his fingers.

"There's no way. You're serious?" He said staring at me with his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Yes!" I said as I picked up the picture and put it back in my pocket. "I think they're related, not only do they look alike, but they act almost the exact same way. The way you see Cedric looking at me is the same way Edward would. It is creepy." I paused to watch my brother's reaction.

"So, they're related." I nodded my head.

"I think so. I haven't asked Cedric about yet, but I plan to." I said to him and we started walking again.

"Do you like him?" Harry asked me quietly.

"No, he's nice and all, but it's too weird. I will never get past the fact that he looks exactly like Edward." Harry looked relieved and then he smirked at me.

"Well, I think Oliver fancies you. What do you think of him?" I blushed as I thought about they was he had touched my face earlier in the evening.

"I haven't decided yet." I said and I quickly walked ahead of my brother, trying to save myself from further embarrassment. He laughed as he caught up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Just remember that he is my quidditch team captain." I rolled my eyes at my brother and playfully slapped his arm.

It took us just a few more minutes to get to the hospital wing and I saw Cedric sitting up on a cot. He smiled when he saw Harry and I walk in. His tongue was back to its normal size and was waiting to be told he could go back to his room.

"Hey Cedric." I said as I went to sit on his bed. He smiled at me.

"Hey Bel- what happened to your face?" Oh I guess he didn't know about Fred either.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a spell gone wrong." He was frowning, clearly could tell that I was lying, so I changed the subject. "Dragons, the first task has to do with dragons, we each have one we have to fight." I watched as his eyes got big.

"Dragons? Real live dragons." I nodded my head at him. "Well, this should be fun."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Please let me know! I appreciate any and all reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Update! This is the same chapter, but it has all the corrections from my pre-reader PreciousJewel01

Hi friends! I am so sorry I've taken a while to post this! I've been on vacations and recovering from sicknesses and I think all of my Beta/pre-readers are all on vacation too! I haven't been able to update any of my stories, but I thought I would go ahead and post this! When I do hear back from my pre-reader… if she has a lot of corrections for me… I will repost this chapter!

I wanted to thank the following people:

TheTwilightSagaForever, Artemis7448, Cullenxvamp, Jacklynlone, AngelJJK, lildee-dee247, Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, MorganvilleVamps4ever and my three guests for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for reviewing the story! :)

Disclaimer-

All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Previously

It took us just a few more minutes to get to the hospital wing and I saw Cedric sitting up on a cot. He smiled when he saw Harry and I walk in. His tongue was back to its normal size and was waiting to be told he could go back to his room.

"Hey Cedric." I said as I went to sit on his bed. He smiled at me.

"Hey Bel- what happened to your face?" Oh I guess he didn't know about Fred either.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a spell gone wrong." He was frowning, clearly could tell that I was lying, so I changed the subject. "Dragons, the first task has to do with dragons, we each have one we have to fight." I watched as his eyes got big.

"Dragons? Real live dragons." I nodded my head at him. "Well, this should be fun."

* * *

BPOV

"Hey sis!" I turned around to see Harry running up behind me. "How are you feeling?" He was worried about me, everyone was, well except for Fred. Harry swung an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I'm not sure if it was comforting him or me. Either way, I didn't mind.

"I'm... fine." He stopped walking and made me turn to face him.

"You can't lie to me Bella. I can see right through you, so don't even try." He said as he pushed my forehead with his index finger. I let out a shaky laugh.

"Okay, okay." I paused to analyze how I was truly feeling. "I'm terrified, scared, worried, overwhelmed, but mostly, I feel… incredibly grateful." Harry gave me a funny look, I'm sure he was trying to figure out if I had finally lost it. I smiled at him and started walking again. A certain handsome, brown haired, Scottish boy caught my eyes in the distance. My eyes were on him, but he hadn't seen me yet.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you and so many others have done for me. Everyone has been so helpful and has sacrificed so much of their time, energy and sleep for me..." I trailed off. "It's a crappy situation I'm in, but I can't help but be so thankful for the friends I have met here. They're… family." I grinned as I looked up at Harry. He was watching me closely and I could tell he understood what I meant.

"They are family." He agreed with me as he wrapped his arm around me again and kissed my cheek. "They may be weird, funny, kind of crazy..."

"But they are OUR weird, funny, kind of crazy family." I giggled as Harry pulled me close to him. The brown haired cutie I had been watching finally saw us and walked over to us. I look of worry was etched on his handsome face. We had grown pretty close over the last few weeks, and I loved every minute of it. I really hoping he might ask me out one of these days.

"Bella." He sighed as he pulled me into his arms. It was sweet how worried he is about me. "Are you okay?" He asked as he buried his face into my hair. The brave face I had put on for Harry was slowly fading away. I felt one of my infamous panic attacks building. I started shaking and I didn't realize I had started crying.

"Bella, Bella! Oh my gosh!" I felt two hands pull me from Oliver warm comforting arms and into another pair. "Come here. Shh shh shh." I couldn't breathe.

"I can't do this. I-I'm gonna die." I sobbed into someone's shoulders. My breathing became shallow and I was shaking uncontrollably. I haven't felt this out of control, since the day Edward left me in the woods. "I can't breathe. I can't breathe." I cried out and suddenly the hands that were wrapped around my shoulders were now holding me out. I was trying to focus on the face in front of me.

"Bella, look at me. Come on girl! Focus!" He grabbed my face into his hands. I could hear words coming out of his mouth, but I had no idea what he was saying. "Breathe Bella!" He screamed at me, I was startled into obeying the commanding voice that was calling out to me and I took a long shaky breath. My heart was beating faster than a humming bird's. I tried to calm down and focus on the face that was inches in front of mine. Red hair came into my view, along with green eyes.

"George?" I questioned as I took another calming breath.

"Of course it's me. Who else can snap you out of these panic attacks?" Well, he had a point. He had gotten pretty good at calming me down. I dare say he might be better than Jasper when it comes to calming down my emotions. He hugged me close to him and I looked up to see that Oliver was grasping one of my hands and Harry had a hand on my shoulder. I guess it's a team effort to calm me down. I felt my cheeks flame. It was soo embarrassing, but everyone understood what I was going through and didn't give me a hard time about it.

"I love you guys." I said suddenly through my tears and shaky voice. I don't normal spew stuff like this, but what if I didn't get a chance to tell them. They all looked up at me. I laughed without humor. "No, I'm serious, I love you guys." I said as I took Harry's hand and then touched George's cheek, never letting go of Oliver's hand. I looked into each of their eyes and took a step back from them. I turned around to face the crowd that had started to gather around us. It was mostly my Gryffindor family, Seamus, Lee, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Neville... people who I can call 'family'. I smiled at them as warmly as I could and whipped the remaining tears off my face. "I love you guys. I have to tell you guys that now-"

"No, Bella, don't do this. It sounds like you're saying good-bye." Harry cut me off, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"No Harry, I have to do this." I said as I pleaded with my eyes to him. I saw a bench and walked over and stood up on it. "I have to tell you guys this now. I might not get another chance." All eyes were on me and I saw the rest of my Gryffindor family start walking over to where I was standing. "You guys have been amazing. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate what you all have done for me." I paused to study my shoes. Embarrassed by the attention I was getting. "I don't know what's going to happen today." I started as I continued to find my shoes very interesting. "I can't go into that arena today, knowing that I might not come back out, without telling you guys how I feel." I wasn't going to cry anymore, although I wanted to, but it was time to put my brave face on again. If I did get killed by a dragon today, I didn't want them to remember me as a scared little girl. Maybe a slightly less scared little girl.

"I mean it when I say that I love you guys." My voice was steady now and all my shaking had stopped. "I didn't even know most of you, before you guys stepped up to help me. I am so glad you did, because I got more out of our time together than you all know. You're my family and you were there for me when I needed you most." I looked into as many of their faces as possible. "I hope I can make you all proud today." I said in a small voice. I didn't want to disappoint them.

"You won't disappoint us Bella." Said a voice with a strong Scottish accent and I looked to see Oliver gazing at me.

"It's not possible Bellybean." Said George, as he walked over to help me off the bench.

"You have already made us so proud." I hugged my brother. I don't want to die today. I can't do that to him. We just found each other. I kissed his scar and pulled both him and George over to me. My brothers, I love them dearly.

"Thanks you guys!" I said to them.

"Group hug!" George said as he attacked me with a hug, which was soon followed by my family surrounding me with a hug. We started laughing and I saw Dumbledore approach us, followed by Cedric, Gabrielle and Viktor. He was smiling at us.

"And I am proud of all of you." He said and everyone turned to face him. "I knew I could count on all of you to help Bella prepare for this tournament." He smiled warmly at everyone and reached an arm out to me. "It's time Bella!" I felt the panic rising, but this time I squashed it. I've got this. As long as I have my family behind me, I could do anything. I would do it for them. I WOULD make them proud of me today. I walked forward as Dumbledore put his arm around me, I turned and waved a quick good-bye to my family. I did note that there was one Gryffindor who wasn't there among the other faces. Fred. He is the only person who wouldn't care if I came back or not. I huffed at the thought of that incredible annoying person.

I ran up and joined the other champions; Cedric tossed an arm over my shoulder as we walked out to the arena. I think he finally got it through his head that I wasn't interested in him and because of that, we started being friends. I still wanted to ask him about his family's history. I am completely convinced that he's related to the Masen family. I just don't know how to start that conversation and maybe this isn't the time to ask, but I might not get a chance to ask again.

"You okay Bella?" Cedric asked me as we continued walking towards the arena. I took my time before I answered him.

"Can I ask you something?" I said as I kept looking forward.

"Of course, Bella, you can ask me anything." There was a little too much brightness in his voice, I guess he still might think that there's hope that we will get together. Poor Cedric, if he only knew.

"It's about your ancestors." He stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"My ancestors?" I nodded my head and he cocked his head to the side and looked at me, like he was trying to figure out where this question might be coming from.

"I know, it's a strange thing to ask about, but I was just wondering if you're by any chance related to any Masen's. Specifically Elizabeth Masen. I know that's her married name, I'm not sure what her maiden name might have been." I asked hoping I wasn't saying too much. I actually made me feel uncomfortable asking about Edward's mom. I'd rather ask about her, than Edward though. I turned to look at Cedric and I could tell he was thinking. He wasn't looking at me though. After a few minutes he started walking again, with his hands in his pockets.

"Elizabeth..." He said it in a whisper. "My great grandmother had a twin sister, named Elizabeth."

"Really?" It came out as a squeak. Cedric laughed at me, but grew solemn.

"We don't know what happened to her though. I don't remember a lot that was said about her. I do remember my mother saying something about how she hated England and had insisted on moving to America to pursue her wild acting dreams. I think she ran away from home or something like that." He shrugged his shoulders and I just stared at him in awe. I felt my heart rate pick up, I know in my heart of hearts that I am looking at Edward's relative, cousin or something. Genealogy makes me head spin. "Why do you ask?" He looked at me quizzically.

"It's a really long story, but let's just say, I might know what happened to her." Cedric stared at me, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"How in the world, would you know about her?" I just kept walking ignoring his question. "No really. No one in my family ever speaks about her, how'd you know about her? Bella?" He had a strange look on his face, somewhere between excitement, confusion and a little upset.

"I can't talk about it right now, Cedric, but I promise you after this first task... I will tell you everything." I hope that would satisfy him enough to drop the subject for now. I really needed to get my game face on and figure out how to defeat the dragon.

We made it to the champion's tent and had to wait for a while, as everyone was gathered in their seats in the arena. While we waited, Barty Crouch, Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff and Lubo Bagman came into join us. Barty was carrying a purple sack, which contained something that was wiggling inside.

"Gather around champions." He called to us. "Each of you must stick your hand in the pouch and pull out a miniature dragon. As you already know, you are facing dragons today. All you have to do is get to the golden egg, without the golden egg, you won't be able to complete the second task." The way the sack was thrashing around, none of us wanted to go first. "Come come, Isabella, you go first." He said as he held the bag out to me. I timidly stepped forward and started moving my hand to the sack, I could feel little things scurrying about and finally felt my fingers grasp one and pulled it out.

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was a miniature... oh no. No no no no no. I know what this is. I stood there staring at the tiny Hungarian Horntail that was in my hands. It dawned on me. I was going to have to fight her. This of course, happens to be the one dragon that Charlie told me to stay away from. Just my luck that I would get the meanest dragon to fight. I looked up at Dumbledore and he looked just as worried as I felt. Ugh! I'm going to be sick! There was no way I could defeat this dragon. Just me, all by myself, facing this dragon? Good-bye game face. It is officially gone.

I wasn't even paying attention to see what dragons the other three champions picked. Did it really matter? I was a goner.

"Alright, champions! Good luck to all! Viktor, you'll go first! Followed by Cedric, Gabrielle and of course, Isabella." I swear if he calls me 'Isabella' one more time... I will sick this dragon on him.

I sighed as I watched the professors walk out of the tent; they would be judging the task and needed to get to their seats now. Shortly after Viktor walked out into the arena, he looked confident and I didn't doubt at all that he would defeat his dragon. I heard the crowd cheer, about fifteen minutes later, I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I'm sure he was able to get to the golden egg. I sighed dramatically causing Gabrielle and Cedric to chuckle.

"You'll be fine, Isa-bella." I rolled my eyes at Cedric. Most people know that I loathe my full name. It just sounds so… old! "Besides, you have to survive this task, because you have to explain to me how you know my long lost relative." He grinned at me. "Well, it's my turn to defeat the dragon. Good luck to you both! See you after." He waved good-bye to Gabrielle and me as he disappeared into the arena. I'm actually thankful we can't watch what is going on out there. I think it would freak me out.

"So, what's this about you knowing his long lost relative?" Gabrielle asked me quietly, but her eyes were full of curiosity.

"Umm," I started trying to think about how to start. Did she already know about Edward's family? How much did Fleur tell her? "Did Fleur tell you about the Cullen's?"

I watched as her eyes grew and I could see the excitement flash through her eyes. "How they're vampires?" She whispered to me as she looked around to see if anyone was listening to us. I laughed; most people knew that I had befriended vampires in America. Thanks to Fred and his big ol' mouth.

"Yes, the vampires. As you know, they weren't always vampires. They all had started out as humans and at one point or another they had been bitten by a vampire. Umm," I looked down for a moment and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Edward." I saw anger flash through her eyes at the mention of Edward. Obviously Charlie must have told Fleur and Bill what happened with me and Edward and I'm just guessing the information got passed on to Gabrielle. I didn't have Edward's picture anymore, after I had shown it to Harry, I set the picture of fire… on accident, of course. "Cedric looks exactly like Edward. It's like they're identical twins, just born a century apart." I explained to her and I could tell that she didn't believe me. "If you only saw Edward, you would see what I mean. They're identical." She definitely didn't believe me; I really had no proof either. It's not like Edward was going to show up here, at Hogwarts anyway.

We sat in silence until it was time for Gabrielle to leave to complete her task. Cedric only took about twelve minutes before he defeated his dragon. Show off! I wished Gabrielle luck, as she walked into the arena. She'll be just fine too! She's just as strong as the boys and would have no problem at all completing her task.

I was alone now and I was trying to psych myself up, but I was kind of failing. "I wish my family was here with me!" I said out loud.

"Be careful what you wish for." I heard a sing-songy voice from behind me. I flipped around to see, my oh so favorite red head in the tent with me.

"What do you want Fred." I said harshly.

"Well, you wished for your family, but you got me instead." He said as he dragged a chair over to me. "Sit."

"I am not a dog, Fred." He rolled his eyes at me as he 'retrieved' a chair for himself.

"No, but you look dead on your feet." He said as he sat down in his chair. Once he realized I wasn't about to sit down with him, he frowned.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry for hitting you." I studied him for a minute, he seemed like he meant it, but I wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. I still have a small bruise on my cheek from him. "I've come to make it up to you." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh? And how are you planning on doing that?" I asked him as I sat down in the chair across from him.

"By telling you how Viktor and Cedric defeated their dragons of course." Well, that got my attention.

"Well go on then!" I said to him, he had my undivided attention now. I saw him smirk.

"You have to forgive me for first." I glared at him. "Come on Bells. Let's start over. Hi I'm Fred and you are?" Why is he doing this? What is his angle? One day he hates me, the next day he kisses me, the day after that he ignores me and now he wants to be... friends?

"Fine! I'll play your little game. Yes, I forgive you." He almost looked satisfied and he reached over to shake my hand.

"And what's your name, miss?" I couldn't help the small smile that played on my lips.

"I'm Bella and if you ever call me Isabella... I'll kill you." I said with the sweetest smile I could muster up.

"What a beautiful name, Bella." He said as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

I think I might be imagining things, because I swear I just felt a spark run through me, when his lips touched my hand. I looked up to his eyes and I could tell that he felt it too.

"So, the tournament." I said prompting him. He shook his head a little.

"Yes. The tournament, umm Viktor went up against a Chinese Fireball, he blinded the dragon with a conjunctivitis curse and was able to get to the golden egg and back to safety while the dragon struggled with her sight. She was not happy. She ended up stepping on a few of her own eggs. He'll lose points for that, I'm sure." He said with a grin. "Cedric did even better; he was up against a Swedish Short Snout, that Charlie calls 'Sweetie.' So, in other words it was pretty tame, well for a dragon. He was able to easily distract her with a simple transfiguration spell." I looked at him. "He turned a rock into a dog, which distracted 'Sweetie' and he got the egg pretty fast, he beat Krum's time by at least two minutes." He was impressed by Cedric, which surprised me. I thought he hated Cedric, but I guess I thought he hated me too and here he is, sitting inches away from me.

I saw his face fall a little and our eyes met. "You're going up against the horntail, aren't you?" He asked and was that real worry in his eyes? Since when does Fred worry about me?

"Yes, and I doubt she's anything like 'Sweetie.'" He looked at me grimly and shook his head. I saw him reach out and gently pull my hands into his. I felt that spark again. Why is this happening? Why do I suddenly want nothing more than to be in his arms? I had to push those feelings aside. Maybe it's just the stress of the tournament messing with my head. I pulled my hands back and stood up.

"Bella." He said my name like he was caressing it. Why is he doing this to me? Why is it so hard to be away from him right now? I looked to him and he had the same wanting in his eyes. It made me feel dizzy. I was about to run into his arms, but I heard the crowd erupt in a rolling applause and cheering. Gabrielle must have just finished her task. "Please be careful, Bella." Fred said as he kissed my cheek and as he turned and disappeared under the backside of the tent.

He likes me. Why didn't I see this before? Or did I?

**Flashback**

I was back on the train, arriving on the first day at Hogwarts.

_I ended up walking to the back of the train and was staring out the back window. Once it got quiet on the train and I knew that I was alone, I allowed a few tears spill from my eyes. I wasn't sobbing, but I needed to get some emotions out and I vowed that they would be the last tears I would cry for a very long time. I have done more than enough crying over the last couple of weeks and it was time to let go of my past muggle life and move on with this new life. It was time to say goodbye to Bella Swan and start being Bella Potter._

_"Goodbye." I whisper quietly to the night sky, giving a small wave to my old life and turned around ready to move on with my new life._

_"Talking to yourself again, eh Bella?" I jumped and screamed in surprised, which only caused the shadowed figure to start laughing. I took a few steps closer and looked up to see that Fred leaning against as seat, picking at something under his finger nail. He looked up at me and smiled coyly. He looked smug for catching me talking to myself, but I saw his face soften ever so slightly when he saw that I still had fresh tears on my cheeks "You okay? Want me to grab Harry or someone." He asked as he looked over his shoulder. This surprised me, he was not one to care if I had been crying or not._

Flashback 2

After the sorting hat ceremony, when Fred took off after finding out I was in Gryffindor.

_"Fred! Please wait!" I said as I ran to catch up with him. He was still walking very fast and I tried to keep up with him. "Please Fred, tell me what I did. Gosh, is it because of Charlie and Bill? I'm sorry for taking them from you. Were you close to them?" Fred was ignoring me and kept turning down different hallways as he tried to lose me. I finally had had enough and I ran and stood in front of him. "Fred, please... Just talk to me. Tell me what I did wrong. I'm sorry! Whatever it is I'm sorry. I can't take you hating me anymore." I said as I looked up at him. An angry, frustrated tear rolled down my face. So much for no more crying, right? He stopped walking and he just stood there, rubbing his hands together, not making eye contact with me. "I'm begging you Fred. Do you want me to go away? Leave Hogwarts? Disappear? I'll do anything, if you would just stop hating me." I really was begging him and he finally looked at me and something like sadness flashed in his eyes. What happened next completely and totally shocked me. Fred swiftly pulled me into his arms, kissed me, and then ran off. It happened so fast and I was completely caught off guard... I didn't even have time to respond, before I lost sight of him._

Flashback 3

With Oliver in the Gryffindor common room, where everyone was setting up learning stations for me.

_"Myself along with Harry and these fellows are going to teach you how to fly on your broom and help you with basic agility. From what Fred has said, you need a lot of help in that area." I frowned at the mention of Fred's name. Which Oliver noticed. "Something wrong Bella? I-I didn't mean to offend you." He looked at me apologetically._

_"No, no it's not you. I just can't stand Fred Weasley." He raised an eyebrow at me._

_"Really? From the way he speaks about you, I thought you guys were really close." I laughed._

_"No, he hates me! Maybe you were talking to George?" He looked at me like I was losing it_

**End Flashbacks**

All those memories came rushing back to me. Is that why he's been so... off? Why one minute he's mean to me and then the next he's kissing my cheek. Is he confused or scared about his feelings? Do I like Fred? Is that why he's constantly on my mind?

"Bella, they're ready for you." Someone called, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I pushed my way through the tent and out into the arena. It was dead quiet. No one clapped for me, like that had for the other champions. I guess they all know what's coming. Gabrielle fought off the Common Welsh Green, which meant I would be facing the Horntail. They all realized this now and I think they were just waiting for me to die.

"Not today!" I whispered to myself. I would not die like this, in front of a crowd, by the hands of a bloody stupid tournament. Especially one that I didn't want to be in. I was suddenly filled with confidence, courage and strength. Those people in the stand were about to witness the shock of their lives. I was going to defeat this stupid horntail.

I turned around when I heard the roar of the dragon, as she was released into the arena. She was no 'Sweetie,' that's for sure, but she might be when I'm through with her. I saw her charge at me and a swiftly dodged her. I heard the crowd 'oh' and 'ah,' but otherwise, it was fairly quiet.

I could see the golden egg out of the corner of my eye and I knew Miss. Horntail was shaking her head, I guess even she was shocked that I had dodged her. I took off towards the egg, as fast as my legs could carry me. I knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Miss. Horntail took off after me. I felt strength within me grow as I ran faster and then I had a thought. I had my wand with me. I couldn't outrun her, but I might be able to out fly her.

I hope Harry will forgive me for this... "Accio Firebolt." I yelled with my wand in the air. I really hope Harry won't kill me for using his broom. It took a few seconds, but finally I saw his broom coming towards me. Miss. Horntail took a dive at me. I almost didn't get out of the way this time. She was attacking me from behind. I quickly swerved to my right as I dodged fire that the dragon had breathed my way. It hit my arm, which was burning, but I got away and climbed up on the tallest rocks and jumped off when the Firebolt went by me, I caught it and swung my legs over and balanced myself. I can do this. This was my day! No dragon was going to take this day from me.

Miss. Horntail was furious as she chased after me. She did not like that I was flying now. She kept breathing fire at me and I had to get out of the arena before she hurt someone. I flew straight up into the air. Higher and higher I flew and she was gaining on me. I started doing loops and corkscrews and she copied everything I did. Finally I did a few more maneuvers and flipped back around with my eyes locked on the golden egg and went for it.

I could hear the crowd below cheering for me, but it quickly turned to screaming. I felt a fiery breath graze my left cheek. I wasn't going to make it, she was too fast and too strong.

"Think Bella! Think!" I said out loud. There has to be a spell I can use. It took a few seconds, but an idea came to mind. I just hoped this would work.

I slowed the firebolt and turned around and faced Miss. Horntail. I was filled with confidence and I knew that I could do that. She was caught off guard by me turning around and facing her, but just for a second, she roared and came for me. I raised my wand at her and cried out...

"Confundo!" I said it as clearly as I could, I watched as she stopped pursuing me and she looked around. It worked! I laughed with relief. She was confused; she had no idea where she was or why I was in front of her. She flew around me and flew right back into the crate that she came in. I could hear everyone cheering for me again and I flew back to the golden egg, hopping off the firebolt and skipping over to the egg and picked it up, raising it over my head!

Holding that blasted egg in my hands, it was the most exhilarating feeling I had ever felt. I did it! We did it, I thought as my family came pouring into the arena. Harry was the first to reach me.

"BELLA!" He yelled as he picked me up and swung me around. "You did it sis! I knew you could do it! Although I should kill you for using my firebolt." I laughed at him as I blushed. I was filled with pride at seeing all my family coming over and congratulating me. George came over and hoisted me up on his shoulders.

"You did it Bellybean!" He said as he spun me around. He brought me back down and I was engulfed by Hermione and Ginny. They both had tears in their eyes and I wanted to cry too, but I was just so filled with happiness, peace... strength. Things I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt powerful!

I wanted to see Fred and I looked for him in the crowd, it wasn't hard to spot him. My face fell when I saw him, he was flirting with Angelina. They were holding hands as they walked down the stairs together. He looked right at me and gave me a weary little smirk. So, was it all just a game for him? I felt my heart start to break a little, but it quickly recovered and I felt more joy and peace filling me up. What is up with my emotions today? I have been feeling so many non-Bella like feelings. It was great. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

They weren't my own feelings. I flipped around searching the crowd frantically. All those feelings I kept experiencing during the task... they WEREN'T my own feelings.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Oliver asked me, finally breaking through the crowd to get to me.

"I-I," I couldn't voice my suspicions. I felt it again. This time I was filled with acceptance and peace. The sun was out right now, I wasn't looking in the right places. I needed to look in the shadows. I felt sleep hitting me. He was trying to knock me out, but I fought it.

"Bella, what's going on?" Harry was in front of me. "You're awfully pale." He said as he shook me.

"It's her arm! She's burned." Ginny said as she held up my arm. "She might be going into shock." I looked down on it, it looked horrible, I should be feeling it, but I felt no pain at all. I pulled my arm from Ginny and started walking away from the crowd that had gathered around me. I heard everyone calling after me as I walked towards the shadowy area under the arena seats. I stopped and I just stared willing him to be there. I called out his name.

"Jasper?"

* * *

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I already have the next chapter done and I just need to go over it a few times! Please please please review! Were you surprised at all in this chapter? Please let me know your thoughts! It's sooo helpful. What do you think of Oliver and Bella? Don't worry this IS a Bella/Fred story! I do have a Oliver/Bella story out now too! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay! Life is just so busy right now! Lol! I hope this chapter will be worth the wait! I hope you all enjoy it! Please review!

* * *

Disclaimer-

All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling

I want to thank **Twilightsageforever**- your reviews are always awesome! **Ntina Salvatore**- haha I want to kick Fred and Angelina too! **Angelina32**- I'm glad you liked it! **Karebear1981**- Thank you for your review, Edward might make an appearance, but it will be a short one. **Jamber17**- I love cliffhangers! **AngelJJK**- I think you will like this chapter! **That Country Girl**- I am so glad you like my story! Thank you for reading it! **CullenxVamp**- Here's an update for you! **Jacklyn Lone**- haha sometimes that's all we need! Ahhhh! ;) **Hp-speed-reader**- I'm so glad you liked the ending! I hope you like this one too! **Montyblack101**- haha that was an awesome review! **Lildee-dee247**- I thought people would like that she used Harry's broom too! **Morganvillevamps4eve**r- Sorry you had to wait so long! I hope this chapter will be worth your wait. **Cobalt-Marionette-** Thank you so much for your amazing review! That meant a lot to me! **NCIS WTF**- Oh there is more to come! I have the following chapter almost complete! **Emeraldmoon14**- I love Fred and Bella too! **MarveyTibbsMcGarrettWilliams**- lol! I hope you like this chapter too!

Special thank you to my pre-reader/beta **PreciousJewel01**

* * *

Previously

"Bella, what's going on?" Harry was in front of me. "You're awfully pale." He said as he shook me.

"It's her arm! She's burned." Ginny said as she held up my arm. "She might be going into shock." I looked down on it, it looked horrible, I should be feeling it, but I felt no pain at all. I pulled my arm from Ginny and started walking away from the crowd that had gathered around me. I heard everyone calling after me as I walked towards the shadowy area under the arena seats. I stopped and I just stared willing him to be there. I called out his name.

"Jasper?"

* * *

"Jasper?" I called towards the shadows as Oliver, Harry and George came up behind me.

"Who's Jasper?" Oliver asked me, but I shushed him.

"Jasper, I know you're out there. I know it was you." I called out.

"Bella, no one's there." Harry said to me, his face was full of concern. I pushed past him. I swear I'm not crazy!

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen... show yourself!" I yelled out harshly. I knew he was here. Finally after a few seconds, I heard a soft chuckle coming from within the darkness of the arena. I felt my lips pull up into a smile and glanced over my shoulder to see George, Harry and Oliver looking dumbfounded. I giggled at them and I looked forward into the shadows and watched as a figure came into view. I grinned from ear to ear and took off towards him and threw my arms around his neck.

It took a moment for him to respond to my embrace, but his arms found their way around my back and he tightened the hug. I pulled back to look at him as tears filled my eyes. There were so many thoughts, questions, feelings that were running around in my head.

"Shh." He said as he put a finger on my lips, stopping me from talking. I couldn't believe I was seeing him, out of all the Cullen's, he is probably the last one I thought I would see again and definitely the last one I thought I would ever hug, but I couldn't help myself. Seeing him, meant that the Cullen's were real. I really did meet them, I really did fall in love with Edward and I really was nearly killed by this vampire I'm currently holding onto for dear life.

"Bella," he started, his voice filled with so much sadness. "Before you say anything, please, please let me explain." I nodded my head, looking up at his face full of anguish. What does he need to explain? Helping me in the tournament? "I am so sorry that I tried killing you." Oh. That. I guess that does make a little more sense. "I have felt more guilt in the last few weeks than I have at any other time in my life." He pressed his lips together in a straight line, thinking about what he wanted to say next. "I should have gone out hunting before your party but I was stupid. I thought I was fine. I wasn't though." If he could cry, I think he would have been doing so right now. "I'm so sorry Bella. I've been trying to find you for weeks. I went back to Forks, but you weren't there. No one even knew who you were, your house was empty." I felt so bad, that he looked so broken in this moment and I felt my own guilt for making him feel this way.

"Jasper, it wasn't your fault. I forgave you the moment it happened." He looked up at me, ready to argue with me. "I knew what I was getting myself into, when I met all of you." I took his hand and placed it over my heart. "What do you feel?" I asked him as I pushed my feelings to him. His eyes widen a little.

"Friendship, acceptance… forgiveness." He looked into my eyes. "You really forgive me?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Besides what you did was nothing compared to what Edward did to me." I said to him in a small voice. Jasper froze and I saw something flash in his eyes.

"Who's Edward?" I looked to see that Harry, George, Oliver, Hermione and Ginny were behind us watching Jasper and I. I could tell by their body language that they had no idea what was going on, but I could see hints of fury in their eyes. I looked at Harry and I could tell he was putting two and two together. His fury grew, when he saw how close Jasper and I were together, his wand came out.

"You're the bloody vampire that tried killing my sister!" He yelled fiercely as he ripped me from Jasper's grasp. Harry pushed me towards George who didn't know what was going on, but felt the need to protect me. Everyone had their wands out, ready to fight if it came to that. They didn't understand what was going on though, but they heard the word 'vampire' and knew if Harry was this upset, that it had to be something bad.

"Harry, leave him alone." I said but he turned back and glared at me.

"NO! After what he and his family did to you. What his BROTHER, did to you. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it." He really sounded scary when he got like this. I don't think I've seen him this angry before. Jasper locked eyes with me, I could feel his confusion.

"Sister?" He asked as he looked back and forth between Harry and me.

"Yes, he's my very over protective big brother." I said as I made George let go of me. "There's a lot that needs to be explained. Harry put your wand down. Jasper is the reason why I survived today." I said as I went and stood between Harry and Jasper. "I wouldn't have made it through the task without him." Harry looked at me, the fire still in his eyes, but he slowly put his wand down.

"You helped Bella?" George asked from behind me, his voice full of skepticism. Jasper nodded his head. I felt my head spinning a bit, wondering how he even got here. I looked at him and of course he sensed my confusion.

"I have a lot to explain too." He said to me.

"How'd he help you?" George asked, pushing his question again, wanting answers. "If he was hiding under the bleachers the whole time. He's no wizard." He stated the obvious. I went and put my hand on George's arm.

"Look, there's a lot that I need to explain to you guys. Jasper has some explaining to do too." I said as I looked into each of their eyes.

"Let's give them a chance to explain everything." Ginny said as she came closer to me. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Come on everyone, we need to find a shaded place that we can go and talk in private." I said to my family.

"Why shaded?" Asked Oliver, who looked pretty uncomfortable being so close to a vampire.

"Want to show them?" I asked Jasper. He nodded his head and the two of us walked towards the arena. I stepped out in front of him to make sure the arena was empty.

"All clear." I said back to Jasper and I smiled as I watched him walk into the sun lit arena. Even with all the scars that seem to cover every inch of his body, he was still beautiful. I turned to look at my family and watched as their eyes grew wide, as they watched him sparkle in the sunlight.

"You aren't burning!" Exclaimed Hermione. We all laughed at her.

"Don't believe everything you read in books, they're mostly wrong about my kind." Jasper said to her, his Texas accent came through as he spoke. I think I saw Hermione swoon a little. Ron too, it's easy to be dazzled by a vampire.

"Come on." I said through fits of giggles. "I know a place where we can go. Let's take him to Hagrid's; I know he'd get a kick out of meeting Jasper." I said with a wink to Harry. He nodded his head in agreement.

"We'll need to take the long way and stick close to the forest." I nodded to Harry and he started leading the others Hagrid's place. Jasper put an arm around me and pulled me close.

"It's really good to see you, Bella!" I smiled up at him, loving the feeling of a new friendship blooming. "I know we weren't close before, but I really hope you'll give me a chance to make everything up to you." I beamed up at him.

"I would love that, Jasper. Although, you have nothing to make up for." He was about to argue with me again, but I glared at him so he stopped talking. I smiled at him triumphantly. "I can't tell you how nice it is to see you too." I looked down and I felt tears rush to my eyes. "I was starting to think that you and your family never existed." Jasper stopped walking and I looked back at him. I know he was feeling my emotions. "I'm sorry Jasper; I forget that you can feel everything that I'm feeling." He looked at my eyes.

"What did Edward do to you?" His eyes turned black for a moment, but then quickly turned back to their normal golden color. A few tears spilled over my eyes as I looked at him. George and Oliver had been walking behind us caught up with us.

"Bella, what's going on?" Oliver came over and pulled me to him. "What'd he do?" He sneered that last part, glaring at Jasper. I pushed Oliver off of me.

"Jasper didn't do anything." I said defensively as I glared at Oliver and turned to George. "His brother did."

"You told Charlie about this, didn't you? That's why he was so furious that one day. He wanted to hunt this Edward down." He said as realization hit him. "There's a lot more to your story, isn't there." I nodded grimly.

"What... they know Charlie?" Jasper asked me.

Everyone had been asking so many questions, so I turned and walked a few yards into the forbidden forest and sat down on a log. I waited for everyone to join me. At this rate, we were never going to make it to Hagrid's. Once everyone had gathered around, I started my story.

"My story is kind of long and confusing. Let me try to explain everything and then after you guys can ask any questions you may have." I said as Jasper came and down next to me on the log. He sent me calming waves and I felt myself start torelax.

"I met Edward and his family when I was 14 years old. I had just moved to Forks, Washington to live with my dad, Charlie. Only my real 'adoptive' dad, died a few days before I got there. Bill and Fleur Weasely had already been pretending to be Renee and Phil, in Arizona. Charlie Weasley knew about me already and stepped in to pose as Charlie, my 'adoptive' dad." When I said it out loud, it really was confusing. I shook my head for a second and then continued.

"I was captivated by Edward as much as he was captivated by me. He tried to stay away from me, knowing that he was putting me in danger by being around him. We were drawn to each other and soon he couldn't stay away. I found out that he was a vampire and I confronted in him about it. After that, we were inseparable. He brought me to meet his family, who were some of the most incredible people I have ever known. They saved me from a deranged rouge vampire, who was called James. They risked everything for me... They were like another family to me. I loved them and I had truly thought they loved me too..." I looked up at Jasper; I wasn't sure how he would handle what happened after they left. "At least until my 15th birthday party. It was an accident. I assure you, but I cut my finger and Jasper tried attacking me." I saw George and Oliver hop to their feet, ready to attack Jasper. "Sit down!" I said to them kindly and I saw them both slowly sit back on the ground. "Like I said, it was an accident." Jasper was projecting guilt to me and I touched his arm.

"Jasper has a gift." I saw that got everyone's attention. "He can feel and project emotions. When I cut my finger, it wasn't just his own blood lust he was feeling, but also from his brothers, sister, wife and mom. Only his dad doesn't feel the bloodlust, he's a doctor." Everyone looked surprised to hear that. I smiled as I thought about Carlisle and the many times he's had to stitch me up. "After the night of my birthday, they all left. I didn't know until it was too late. Edward and his siblings hadn't been at school that week, I just thought they were off hunting, but they had really moved on, without me. Edward came to see me, after school, that Friday." I felt anger and sadness building up within me. My breathing became ragged as I started talking about that week, that I wish I could forget about. Jasper was overwhelmed by my emotions and stood up and started pacing. Harry came over and pulled me close to him, wrapping both of his arms around me.

"Edward asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. He was acting a little out of character, but I didn't think much about it. We walked deep into the forest before he turned around to face me." I was sobbing by this point.

**FLASHBACK**  
"Bella, we're leaving." He said looking at me and it dawned on me. I was leaving too.  
"Oh. Okay! I just need to need to think of something to tell Charlie." I said turning to leave the forest, but Edward stopped me.  
"No, I mean us. Not you, Bella." This caught me off guard.  
"What do you mean? You don't want me to come?" I asked him, my fear spiking.  
"I don't want you Bella, I never have and I never will." I had always thought I wasn't good enough for him, but hearing him say it out loud... it was like a slap to my face.

"You don't want me?" I asked him, trying to clarify what he was saying to me.

"No, I don't want you." He repeated to me.

**END FLASHBACK**

"The last thing he said to me was, 'Don't do anything reckless.'" I looked up at my friends as I stared wrapping up my story. "I tried following after him, but he was too fast**.**I couldn't keep and, and I got lost." I said gulping down the vile that was building in my mouth, talking about this makes me feel sick. What Edward did to me, was completely heartless. "I laid in the freezing woods for hours. I didn't think anyone would ever find me, but then Dumbledore found me." I said meeting my friends eyes again. They all looked murderous, ready to take down Edward in a heartbeat. Jasper stopped pacing and was just staring at me.

"What happened after Dumbledore found you?" Prompt Ginny.

"He took me home, had me clean myself up and then told me about Charlie, Fleur, Bill, my real parentsand Harry." I said nodding my brother with my shoulder. "We left for London, later that night; it was closer to morning when I had been found." I explained to them. "You all know the rest."

"But wait, I don't understand. How is Harry your brother?" Jasper asked as he came back over to sit on the opposite side of me.

"Charlie and Renee Swan are not my biological parents. My real parents' names are Lily and James Potter. Harry was one years old and I was just a few days old when, you-know-who, killed them." Jaspers eyes flashed to black again.

"And who is...you-know-who?" I looked to Harry for help on this one.

"Lord Voldemort."

"Don't say his name!" Cried Ron, Oliver and Ginny at the same time. George and I just laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You-know-who, is a dark, evil wizard, he attended Hogwarts, but rebelled when he grew older, more powerful. He wanted to rid the world of muggle-born wizards. He slowly, one by one, killed many 'un-pure' blooded wizards. Our family included, and anyone who got in his way, was also killed." Harry explained to Jasper.

"Our mother's pure love and sacrifice for us, saved Harry and I, but mother and father didn't make it." I finished for Harry.

I could see the wheels turning in Jasper's head. "So, how did you end up in that ridiculous tournament?"

"I'm not sure." I said in a small voice. "I'm only 15 and you're supposed to be 17 to enter." I sad Jasper's eyes grow wide.

"No one knows who entered her name and the rules wouldn't allow her to drop out or have someone take her place. I tried already." Harry said to Jasper.

"I don't like this." Jasper said suddenly. "Something isn't right about this."

"We know Jasper, we know." I said to him. "Okay, enough about me. It's your turn Jazz." I grinned as I said my new nickname for him. I saw him about to make a comment about it, but just grinned too.

"Okay, so like I said before... I went back to Forks to find you, Bella." He stood up from the log and starred off into the tops of the trees. "I felt so guilty about what I had done, or almost done to you Bella." He turned around to face me. "Edward made us leave..." He paused and I could feel sadness rolling off of him. "I had no idea what he said or did to you. You have to believe me, Bells. If I would have known, I would have found you." His sadness quickly turned into anger as he walked over to a large tree and punched it. The sound was deafening and caught everyone off guard. I ran over to him and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face me.

"Jasper, what's going on?" His eyes met mine and I swear are saw tears fill his eyes.

"Edward said that when he drove you home on your birthday, that you told him that it was best if we all left and that you never wanted to see us again." I felt my heart sink and I felt a little sick to my stomach.

"He said that?" I couldn't believe him.

"Alice, Esme... they were so heartbroken. We all packed a few bags and left that night." That's why they left? "I have never seen everyone so upset before. Their pain was so intense**;**it brought me to my knees. When Edward joined us in Alaska a few days later... his emotions didn't add up. He wasn't heartbroken, he wasn't sad. He felt guilty. Every time he looked at Alice or Esme and would see them crying... guilt would wash through him again." He looked me straight on again. "He lied to me. I asked him why he was feeling guilty and he said he wasn't. He said that he was heartbroken. You cannot lie to an empath, we always know. He left a few days later; he couldn't handle the guilt he was feeling. I followed him for a while, but I stopped when I reached Forks. I wanted to get to the bottom of this and that's when I found out you were gone." He took my hand in his and walked me back over to the log.

I glanced up and could see everyone listening to Jasper intently, hanging on his every word. I suspect that they really aren't listening to what he's saying, I think they're more fascinated by the fact that he's a vampire. That was fine though; this part of the conversation was more for me anyway.

"I returned to Alaska and told the others about your disappearance, I called Edward too. We all ended up in Forks and looked for you for days. We couldn't find your scent anywhere. Carlisle called Billy Black, and he said Charlie died the year before and didn't have a daughter.

"Oh. I can explain that. Dumbledore had to make it like I never existed. The real Charlie Swan didn't have a daughter. He was never even married. All of my pictures, school records... everything was erased."

"I guess that makes sense then. After that, we split up. Alice, Edward and I headed to Arizona and Carlisle and Esme went to see Renee and Phil in Florida. Emmett and Rosalie started searching everywhere in-between. We all came up empty handed though. It really was like you had just disappeared." I didn't miss the sadness in his voice when he said this. "After a while, everyone kind of just gave up though, but I couldn't. Seeing my family, was a daily reminder what I did to you. I never stopped searching." He looked so determined and maybe a little proud of himself.

"So, how'd you find me here?" Still confused about how he ended up at Hogwarts.

"Carlisle actually" He laughed at my expression_ "_He has a dear old friend named Poppy Pomfrey." Everyone gasped and Jasper gave us all funny looks, but kept talking. "She's an old student of Carlisle's and she sends him updates every now and then." He reached into his pocket and pulled out, what looked like a newspaper. "We received this from her, a few days ago." He handed the newspaper to me.

"The Daily Prophet?" George said as he took it from me. "Bells! You didn't tell me you were in the Daily Prophet." He said in his scolding voice.

"I didn't know I was." I said as a ripped the paper back from George. "Gosh, what an awful picture of me! I wasn't even looking at the camera! Why is the article about me? There are three other champions!" Everyone started laughing.

"Anyway, I wanted to come see you first, so Carlisle put me in touch with Poppy and here I am." All I could do was smile at Jasper. I still couldn't believe that he was here sitting with me.

"I'm really glad you're here, Jasper!" He smiled warmly at me and I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Jasper and I talked for the rest of the day in the Gryffindor Common Room and I didn't even realize that morning had snuck up on us. We actually talked through breakfast too. I know that I needed to get to class, but there was one last thing I wanted to ask him, before I headed off to begin my day.

"Jasper, did you get to see any of the other champions yet?" I looked at him expectantly.

"No, I couldn't risk anyone seeing me, so I stayed hidden. Why Bella?" He smiled at me. "I can tell the wheels in your head are turning." I laughed as he said this and jumped up to my feet pulling him with me.

"There's something, well, more like a someone, that I need to show you!" He narrowed his eyes at me and I'm sure he was wondering what I was up to.

"Okay..." He said as he brushed a bit of dirt off of his pants. I ran to the door and poked my head out to make sure the hallways were clear.

"Will you let me know, if you hear anyone coming?" I asked him; knowing he would hear anyone long before I could.

"Yes, of course. Where are we going?" I just turned and grabbed one of his hands. He was a bit annoyed at my slow speed as we ran down the hallways. We had two more stories to climb before we got to the right level. Jasper ended up picking me up and swinging me onto his back. "Just point the way." I pointed straight ahead and he took off.

We ended up in front of a door, with a class in session. There was a small window in the door, and I looked through it to see if I could spot him. I had to stretch and get on my tippy toes to see through the window. Most of the student's backs were to us, but the person I was looking for... we had a perfect view of him. I got down from the window and pushed Jasper to the door.

"You'll know who I'm talking about the moment you see him." Jasper looked at me incredulously, but went ahead and humored me by looking through the window. It only took him a few seconds, before he snapped his eyes over to me.

"That- that's not! No, it can't be!" I laughed at him, it wasn't very often your heard Major Jasper Whitlock stuttering. He glared at me and then looked through the window again. "That can't be Edward, right?"

"No." I said as I shook my head. "Thankfully! That's Cedric Diggory. I thought he was Edward at first too, but the Weasley's have known Cedric's family for years. Their father has seen Cedric grow up." Jasper was studying Cedric's face while I talked and he turned back to me.

"The resemblance is uncanning." I snorted.

"They're nothing alike though! Cedric is warm, and I don't mean temperature wise. He's a real kind hearted guy. We've become good friends... I asked about his relatives. His great grandmother had a twin sister named Elizabeth." I saw Jasper's eyebrows rise up a bit.

"You don't think..." he started.

"I do think. That-" I said nodding my head to the classroom, "is Edward's relative. There's no other way to explain it." Jasper stared at me for a moment.

"Are we going to tell Edward?" Jasper asked me.

"That's a good question. I'm not sure. I don't know if I want Edward finding out and coming here. I need to think about it." Jasper nodded his head in understanding and turned back to watch Cedric.

"This is really weird." He said to me and we both started laughing and we saw the professor turned and look at us. We both gasped and Jasper grabbed me and we were around the corner before the professor could open the door. Jasper put a hand over my mouth, to keep me from laughing. Once we heard the professor close her door again, Jasper and I both started laughing again.

* * *

Jasper has been here for over a week now and was in desperate need of a good long hunt, but he promised he would be back soon and that he would bring Alice with him. I was really looking forward to seeing her again. I miss her a lot and it sounded like she missed me as well.

"So, I'll see you both before the next task?" I asked Jasper as we stopped in front of the main gate.

"Of course! Alice has already seen it." He smiled at me and pulled me into a strong hug. He kissed my cheek and looked me in the eyes and pulled me close to him again. He held for a few minutes. "Thank you for everything Bella. I feel like I know you so much better now."

"Me too, Jasper!" I said as we just smiled at each other. He's become the brother I had always hoped he would become. We looked up to our left, when we heard someone scoff and run off the opposite way.

"Who was that?" I frowned.

"Fred." I sighed. "George's twin brother." I felt my heart pinch a little bit as I stared to where he ran off. I looked up to see Jasper looking at me.

"You like him." He accused as he beamed down at me. "Actually, I think it's more than that… you LOVE him! Oh my gosh, this is great!"

"Oh no-no-no! Nope! Not at all." I stumbled out. Jasper grinned.

"Bella... you can't lie to me. Empath, remember." I just stood there as Jasper continued to grin at me. "Yep, you like him. Just wait until I tell Alice! She's going to flip." He said teasing me. He reminded me a lot of Alice with the way he's talking. She must be wearing off on him.

"Jasper Whitlock! Don't you dare!" I said in my most threatening voice. He just chuckled and poked me in the side.

"You didn't deny it!" He sang to me. I just glared at him.

"I think should go now!" I said as I folded my arms across my chest, looking away from him.

"No, I think I'll stay now! I have to find out more about this… Fred." I felt my face flush and I quickly pushed him out the main gate.

"Go away Jasper!" I said, joking of course.

"Love you too, sis!" I stuck my tongue out at him and closed the door before he could try to run back in. I could hear him chuckling and soon the sound was far in the distance. With my back still to the gate, I slide down and sat on the floor.

"Hey Belly Bean!" I looked up to see George walking towards me and sat down next to me. "Did Jasper leave?" I nodded, but I wasn't really listening to him. I was thinking about what Jasper said. Do I really love Fred? Why? How? Of all men at Hogwarts. Why would I fall in love with… Fred? I mean I'm sitting next to his twin brother, why can't I love him? What about Oliver? Shouldn't I be in love with Oliver?

I could hear George talking about a new prank he wanted to try and I nodded my head from time to time so he would think I was listening.

"I'm in love with Fred." I didn't realize I had said it out loud.

"Excuse me?" George said staring at me like I had antlers growing out of my head. I gulped, realizing that I really had spoken out loud. I looked at George with wide eyes.

"I'm in love with Fred." I repeated to him and all he could do was stare at me with his mouth gapped open. "Oh my gosh. I'm in love with Fred." I grabbed George's hand. "Please, please don't tell anyone. Please!"

* * *

I sure hope you all liked this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! So what do you think? Bella has realized that she's in love with Fred. Maybe this story isn't about Fred redeeming himself, but Bella loving unconditionally. :) Please review! It means sooo much to me. I wanted to thank everyone again for being so patient with my updates. I know several of you have been asking how I'm feeling and I'm doing much better! So, thank you for checking up on me! You guys are amazing!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey my wonderful readers! I just wanted to let you know that I will be updating my stories soon. I'm leaving for a 10 day vacation... attempting to drive to Florida, but we will see how that goes with the hurricane threats. Also I'm on a couple different medicines and they ALL make me tired. I've been sleeping about 16 hours a day. I'm starting to feel a little more alert now and I'm working on my stories, but I need to send them off to my pre-readers in the next few days. I just wanted you all to know that I haven't given up on my stories or anything! I will update asap! Thank you for being so wonderful and patient with me:) Take heart!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay! Life is just so busy right now! Lol! I hope this chapter will be worth the wait! I hope you all enjoy it! Please review! I love your reviews! They mean so much to me! So, since I haven't been good about responding to your reviews... I'm going to thank all of you right now!

I would love to thank the following fantastic reviewers:

NtinaSalvatore, Emeraldmoon14, lildee-dee247, Aueraelia, Hp-speed-reader, Jac Master, ProfilerGirl97, **Ncis ftw**, cullenxvamp, Ashblack-twihard, 3 guest reviewers, **SelenaLuv. ** .laughing, Bellapucket, SexyBitchishot, RodrickBella, juniper81182, hissecretlover18, gleekwithbieberfever, MaggieDavis3 (great name) Tinkerbear10, lyssmcgrath, animelver14, IsobelFrances, sonicthehedgehog, ShatteredDragon, nandita21unexplained, **Clarabelle**

Names in bold are the ones who reviewed multiple chapters! :)

* * *

Disclaimer-

All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Previously

"Hey Belly Bean!" I looked up to see George walking towards me and sat down next to me. "Did Jasper leave?" I nodded, but I wasn't really listening to him. I was thinking about what Jasper said. Do I really love Fred? Why? How? Of all men at Hogwarts. Why would I fall in love with… Fred? I mean I'm sitting next to his twin brother, why can't I love him? What about Oliver? Shouldn't I be in love with Oliver?

I could hear George talking about a new prank he wanted to try and I nodded my head from time to time so he would think I was listening.

"I'm in love with Fred." I didn't realize I had said it out loud.

"Excuse me?" George said staring at me like I had antlers growing out of my head. I gulped, realizing that I really had spoken out loud. I looked at George with wide eyes.

"I'm in love with Fred." I repeated to him and all he could do was stare at me with his mouth gapped open. "Oh my gosh. I'm in love with Fred." I grabbed George's hand. "Please, please don't tell anyone. Please!"

* * *

FredPOV

I had turned back around to go find Bella, but I found her was with that pale guy again. What having Oliver wasn't enough for her? Now she has to have this new guy too? I rolled my eyes at them, scoffed and walked away.

"Hey, brother of mine." I saw George walking towards me. "Have you seen Bella?" He asked me and I just walked past him. "Dude! What's your problem?" I spun around to face him.

"You! You are my problem. 'Dude?' really? What are you trying to be like Bella and all her American friends now?" He frowned at me. I didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm sorry. Bella's over by the main gate with her new pale-as-a-ghost boyfriend." I hoped he didn't catch the jealousy and hurt in my voice.

"Boyfriend? Wait… are you talking about Jasper?" I rolled my eyes at him and he shook his head at me. "That's her ex-boyfriend's brother. She's NOT dating him, he's married, you idiot. And he's a vampire, not a ghost." I know my eyes must have popped out of my head. Did he just say 'vampire'? Like a real vampire? George started laughing at me.

"Yes, you heard me right. It's not what it seems though. If you actually took the time to hear Bella's story… you'd be pretty surprised." He was looking to the hall where the main gate was, probably looking for Bella. "She didn't have an easy life before she came here. Think about it Fred, she found out that her birth parents were killed when she was days old, that the people who adopted her also died, that our brothers posed as them…. And that's just the start of it."

He turned to face me full on with his lips pressed into a straight line. "I do not understand why you have given that girl such a hard time, she's incredible. She doesn't deserve the way you've been treating her." Tears filled his eyes, which was something rare. Actually I can't remember that last time I saw George cry. "After all that she has been through and she can still get up every day with a smile on her face… That is something rare and for some reason she cares about you and she hates that you hate her so much."

George has had talks like this with me a few times now, but it has never hit me as much as it's hitting me right now.

"I'm a jerk." Was all I could really say. I have hurt Bella in so many ways and all she has ever wanted to do was be my friend and I have continued to shove it back in her face.

"You are a jerk." George said plain and simply. "You can still change though." He pressed his lips again and turned to walk away. "You just have to want to, Fred." He said over his shoulder. I watched as he turned down the hall, off to find Bella and Jasper.

I can change. I know I can, I'll do it for Bella. I just hope that she can forgive me for all that I have done to her. Gosh, now that I think about it… I really have put her through hell and I hate myself for that. George is right, she didn't deserve the way I have treated her. The Yule Ball is later today; maybe I can show her then that I can be different.

* * *

BPOV

It was really hard to say good-bye to Jasper. I miss him already. I am so thankful that he came and found me. I'm really looking forward to seeing him and Alice again… Now if only I can forget about what I said to George. I am so embarrassed! I cannot believe that I blurted out to him that I'm in love with Fred. And why didn't I realize this sooner? It just had to be Jasper to tell me how I feel, well I guess I wouldn't have figured it if he hadn't told me.

"Hey Bella!" Ginny sang as she came over and sat in a chair next to me. "Would you curl my hair when you're done? I love the way you do your hair!" She squealed. We have the Yule Ball tonight and all the girls a pretty much freaking out about it. None of them have ever been to a dance before. The closest they've been to is a wedding and a lot of them have never been to a wedding either.

"Yeah, I can do your hair now. I can curl my hair later!" I got up from my seat and let Ginny take my seat in front of the mirror. Once she stopped squealing and settled down, I started curling her hair.

I do have to admit that the energy from all of these squealing girls is rubbing off on me and I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I am really excited to go. Crazy, right? Me? Excited to get dressed up, wear heels and go dancing? Maybe it's because I have a very handsome date to go with tonight. After my embarrassing outburst in front of George, to save me from further embarrassment, he asked me to be his date for the ball, which I gladly accepted.

Ginny was chattering away, but I was only half listening to her. I did hear her say that she was going to the ball with Neville. They'll have a good time together. I know she secretly likes my brother, but Neville is a good guy. Plus I've heard through the grapevine that he's been practicing his waltz with a broomstick.

"So, who do you think Fred is going with?" Ginny asked, catching me off guard. "I bet he asked Angelina. I saw them together during the tournament." I felt my stomach tighten, she's right. He probably did ask Angelina to go with him. Who am I kidding? Fred will never return my feelings.

"Fred, shmed." I said frowning and Ginny stopped talking and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Her eyes locked with mine. I can't keep up with his bipolar-ness. He either likes me or he doesn't and you know what. I am done with him. He's a jerk and has hated me since the first time he laid eyes on me. I really don't know what I was thinking. Jasper must have gotten this whole thing wrong.

"Bella, are you okay?" I realized I gotten lost in my thoughts again and both Ginny and Hermione were trying to get my attention. I looked up at my closest friend Hermione and smiled.

"I'm just fine." I mean it too. I can't let Fred get to me. If my luck is with me, I won't even see him tonight. I will be with the girls for the next few hours and then I will be with George all evening. I really do wish I had feelings for George, he's wonderful, but he's too much like a big brother to me. He helps keep Fred from torturing me. I sighed to myself and put the finishing touches on Ginny's hair. It looked really pretty.

"I'm all done Ginny." She looked up and checked her hair out; I saw a smile form on her lips.

"I love it!" She said as she jumped up and down and ran into the Common Room. I turned off the curling iron, smiled at Hermione and the two of us walked out into the common room where all the girls from Gryffindor were running around like crazy. They are all so excited for tonight. I helped most of them pick out their dresses. I have to say, they all look stunning. Ginny, is wearing a dark green, floor length dress. Hermione was currently changing into a dark blue dress that goes just above her knees, and is wearing her hair in an updo. I am wearing a blood red dress that falls to my calves and I think I will wash my hair and let it air dry into its natural wavy curls.

Looking at all the girls now, I think even Alice Cullen would approve. Tonight is going to be a great night. I can feel it. Ugh, look at the time! I need to get myself ready.

A few girls had stopped me on my way to the showers; they needed help with their make-up, but I was really running out of time. I was about to say 'no,' when a familiar voice spoke up before I could answer.

"Don't worry Bella! We'll take it from here." I flipped around and nearly fell over when I saw who was standing in front of me.

"Alice!" I gasped and pulled her in for a hug. I couldn't believe she was here.

"Rosalie is here too." I looked over Alice's shoulder and saw Rosalie, timidly standing there. "I saw, that you were going to need help tonight and so we came up early." I grinned at her.

"Yes, I definitely could use your help." I said as I waved at Rosalie, she still isn't my favorite person, but I'm strangely glad that she is here. "It's so good to see both of you." I said to both of them.

"Now, no more stalling, go get cleaned up!" Alice instructed. "I'll take care of make-up and Rosalie will take care of hair." I grinned at the two of them and turned to go take a shower.

The shower felt great, I didn't realize how tired and sore I was. I guess fighting a dragon takes a lot out of you. I quickly shaved my legs, washed my hair, and turned the shower off. I grabbed two large towels, one to wrap around myself and one to wrap up my hair in. I needed to get a lot of the water out of my hair, if it was going to be dry and wavy in time for the dance. I changed into my dress and walked down to the common room and sat in one of the chairs and pulled out my make-up. I was concentrating so hard on my mascara that I didn't realize I had a small audience watching me. I caught Ginny's reflection in my hand mirror and turned around and both her and Hermione gasped.

"What? Did I do something wrong? It's been a while since I've done my hair and make-up like this!" I turned back to the mirror to see if I looked weird.

"No, oh my gosh. My brother is going to flip when he sees you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You look amazing Bella! Since when do you have wavy hair?" I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face them.

"You girls scared me. I just always put my hair in a bun or blow dry it straight. Do I really look okay? I'm really not very girly." I felt a little self-conscious and I know this is stupid, but I really did want to look good tonight… just in case I ran into Fred. It's stupid, I know!

"You look great! Trust me" Hermione said as she hugged me.

"I don't look like a freak." I asked her.

"Well, I didn't say that!" Ginny said as she started busting up laughing.

"Ginny!" Hermione and I said at the same time, but we both started laughing with her.

"We're going to have a great time tonight. I just know it!" I loved Ginny, she's so optimistic. I looked up at the clock on the wall and realized we were going to be late. I quickly turned to find Alice and Rosalie. I saw them working on one final girl… Angelina. Of course, now she was going to look amazing tonight. I started walking over to them just as they finished up. Angelina stood up and looked into the mirror Rosalie was holding up for her.

"You look really pretty!" Alice complimented. "I can't believe you don't have a date!"

"Yeah, I'm a little disappointed about that too. I really thought one of the guys on the Quidditch team would ask me, but I guess not." Fred didn't ask her?

"No he didn't. I thought he was going to, I even sat with him at breakfast and lunch today, but he never asked." Crap, I said that out loud. "Well, I need to go find my shoes. Thanks Alice, Rosalie." She said to them and then went off to find her shoes. I turned to face the girls and they were both grinning at me.

"You look amazing, Bella! I totally approve!" Alice said to me and I couldn't help but laugh. It's rare to get Alice's approval over my clothes, hair and make-up. I was about to say 'thank you,' but Hermione ran over to us.

"Oh my goodness. Have you looked at the time? The guys are probably waiting for us!" She said as she yanked on my arm.

"Oh wow! 7:15 already? We must get going!" I looked at Alice and Rosalie apologetically.

"Go on Bella, we'll still be here when you get back." Alice said to me and she gently squeezed my arm. I smiled warmly at the two vampires in front of me, it really was good to see them.

"Bye Alice, Bye Rosalie! Thank you for your help." I said as I ran after Hermione.

"You know, Hermione, you never told us who you're going with." I said at her grinning. I saw a blush rise up into her cheeks.

"Please, don't get mad!" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Mad? Why would I get mad? As long as you're not going with Fred, I'm happy as long as you're happy" She giggled

"No, not Fred." It was silly how much relief I felt when she said it wasn't Fred.

"Oh good I would have to knock some since into you, if you were going with my brother." I had to laugh at Ginny.

"So, who is it?" I asked her as I playfully nudged her shoulder.

"Viktor Krum" She barely whispered it and it took a second for it to sink in.

"AHH! YOU'RE GOING WITH HIM?" Ginny and I shouted at the same time.

"Ahh don't hate me! I know he's competing against you, but he's just so nice and handsome and smart!" I laughed at her.

"Well, when you put it that way..." I said as I rolled my eyes at her. "Just don't help him beat me tomorrow!"

"I won't! I promise"

We had reached the stairs and this was something I knew the girls wanted to do, but now that I'm here... I'm about to have a panic attack. It's so cheesy, but the girls wanted to have their moment of walking down the stairs to meet their date. Totally cheesy muggle movie kind of thing. I agreed to it, but this means I have to walk down the stairs, in heels! I should have worn tennis shoes. I took a step back and grabbed Ginny.

"They won't laugh at me, will they?" I asked Ginny, her response to me was a big laugh.

"Not helping, Ginny." She hugged me and then followed after Hermione down the stairs. I felt my heart start racing. Why oh why did I agree to do this? George will forgive me if I back out now, right?

"Come on Bella, we're waiting" Ohh shove it Hermione, she's as graceful as a...swan.

"Bella, I promise, they won't laugh at you." Oh goodness. Why did I ask her that? Well, it is now or never. I stepped out from behind a pillar and slowly walked into the guys' view. Well, I didn't hear any laughing, but is it bad that I didn't hear anything at all. I so did not want to make eye contact with any of them, but then I heard someone whistle at me. Which caused me and everyone else to laugh. I looked at George and his eyes were locked with mine and he had such a big smile on his face. He winked at me. Of course it was George who whistled at me, who else would have done that? I was about to take a step down the stairs when George ran up them to meet me. He took my hand and placed it on his arm.

"Please, don't let me fall!" Whispered to him.

"Never." He smiled at me and then led me down the stairs. Harry came over to me with a huge smile on his face and then gave me a hug.

"Well, I guess you can clean up nicely." I playfully smacked his arm.

"No, I'm serious! If George doesn't stop drooling over my sister, I'm going to have to punch him in the nose."

"HARRY! I wasn't drooling and besides. You know Bella is just as much a sister to me as she is to you." I smiled at him and he took my hand. "Let's dance, shall we?" I nodded my head and smiled at my handsome date.

***End of the night***

Tonight has been amazing. I've never had so much fun before. We all had such a great time and what made it even better is that I didn't see Fred once. It was the perfect evening. Believe it or not, but George is a terrific dancer. After a few songs with me standing on his shoes, I felt confident enough to try it on my own. Dancing is so much fun! I can't wait to do this again! I saw Dumbledore walk towards the stage and everyone started gathering around it. For the first time ever, they're going to crown a Queen and King of the Yule Ball. Everyone was voting throughout the dance. Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone quieted down.

"May I have everyone's attention, please? Are you all having a great evening?" Cheers and clapping erupted around the room. "It is time to announce our Queen and King, voted by all of you." Dumbledore smiled at all of his students and you could feel the anticipation rise around the room. "This year's King is...Fred Weasley." You have got to be kidding me. I looked at George; I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Is he even here?" I asked him. He shook his head no. We heard clapping and saw him jump up on the stage and receive his crown. George and I just shrugged and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Last, but certainly not least. Our Queen is...Isabella Potter" This is a set up. I looked up at Fred and I could see him watching me. I know people were clapping and cheering for me, but I couldn't hear them. I tugged a George's jacket sleeve and he bent down to my level.

"He won't try anything here, will he?" I asked him.

"No, there's no way he would try something. Not with all these witnesses around." I nodded my head and made my way to the stage and Fred stuck out his hand to me and helped me up on the stage and even took the crown from Dumbledore and placed it carefully on my head.

"The King and Queen will have their first dance." Fred smiled at me and helped me off the stage and led me to the middle of the room.

"You look beautiful, Bella." He seemed sincere, but there was something in his eyes that told me that he was up to something. A slow song came on and Fred spun me around and pulled me into his arms. My breathing hitched. I wasn't expecting him to hold me so close to him. If people didn't know better, they would swear we looked like a real couple and not enemies. I even smiled a little when he twirled me out. He's an even better dancer than George, maybe even Edward. He pulled me close to him again and I looked up into his eyes and he was watching me intently. It made my heart beat faster. I wanted to think that everything was going to be fine, but it's Fred. He has to be planning something. I kept waiting for something to happen.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I looked into his eyes and there was something in his eyes that had me hooked. I couldn't look away. I couldn't breathe and I felt tears spring into my eyes. "Bella." Worry was evident in his voice as he watched me. "Please talk to me."

"I'm afraid." I whispered to him. His eyes got bigger.

"Are you afraid of me?" His heart looked like it was breaking, right along with mine.

"Yes." His face fell and he pulled me closer to him and he buried his face in my hair.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me." He whispered into my ear. His breathe sent chills down my spine, good chills.

"I can't help it." I said as I pulled back from him. "You have hurt me so many times, it's like you pull me in and then push me away." I said as I took a step out of his grip. His eyes were locked on mine; he looked panicked and took a step towards me. I really was afraid of him, because he had the power to hurt me in a way that only he can. I'm in love with him and he might either return those feelings or completely crush me. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks and I tried to make a break for it, but Fred caught my arm before I could get past him. He had me in his arms and before I could react, his lips were in mine. There was so much need and want behind the kiss. It was just like I remembered from the first time, but instead of him walking away… it was me.

I didn't just walk, I ran. I pushed past everyone, which of course they had just witnessed what happened. I was out the door and running towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Bella, wait!" Fred was calling after me? I felt my breathing hitch again. He was actually running after me? I couldn't believe it and I wanted to stop, but my legs kept going. "Please Bella, don't run away from me." I stopped and turned to face him, but before I could respond to Fred, Professor Snape was in front of him.

"Come with me, Mr. Weasley. Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you." I saw Fred look over Snape's shoulder at me. He looked helpless and he wanted to run to me, but I turned and went down the next hall and never stopped running until I had flung myself on my bed. Several people had followed me in, but when they saw me crying… the slowly walked away. I needed space and my friends understood that. I guess Alice still doesn't understand about needing personal space.

"Bella." She called as she came in to sit on the bed with me. "I know this may not be the best time, but I should warn you… Edward's here."

* * *

Please review! I love you guys! For reals! lol


	12. Chapter 12

Hello dear friends! Thank you so much for being patient with me! I'm feeling soo much better! I made it through my first trimester and all my morning sickness is finally gone! I've also been super distracted by reading at least a dozen fanfics, there are just so many good ones on here! Lol!

Anyway, thank you for all the fantastic reviews! You are all so amazing!

* * *

Disclaimer-

All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Previously

"Bella, wait!" Fred was calling after me? I felt my breathing hitch again. He was actually running after me? I couldn't believe it and I wanted to stop, but my legs kept going. "Please Bella, don't run away from me." I stopped and turned to face him, but before I could respond to Fred, Professor Snape was in front of him.

"Come with me, Mr. Weasley. Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you." I saw Fred look over Snape's shoulder at me. He looked helpless and he wanted to run to me, but I turned and went down the next hall and never stopped running until I had flung myself on my bed. Several people had followed me in, but when they saw me crying… the slowly walked away. I needed space and my friends understood that. I guess Alice still doesn't understand about needing personal space.

"Bella." She called as she came in to sit on the bed with me. "I know this may not be the best time, but I should warn you… Edward's here."

* * *

FPOV  
I didn't care that Snape now had me by the ear and started pulling me to Professor Dumbledor's office. I don't care if he rips my ear off… I will never be able to get the way Bella looked up at me just now out of my head. I swear, I saw more tears rolling down her face, right before she took off down the hall. Away from me. She ran from me, but can I really blame her? I deserve so much worse right now. Maybe Snape should rip my ear off.

As we entered Professor Dumbledore's office, Snape roughly shoved me into a chair and then he went through another door, where I'm assuming Professor Dumbledore was waiting. As soon as the door closed, I could immediately hear Snape arguing with Dumbledore. I have no idea what they are arguing about, me, I'm sure. I just can't make out what they're saying. Maybe they'll expel me. What good that will do, it's not like I wouldn't see Bella again. She'll be staying with my family during the holidays and summers now.

After what felt like hours, the door opened and the two professors's walked out. Snape looked disappointed and gave me a hard look, but Professor Dumbledore smiled at me.

"So, Mr. Weasley. What do you have to say for yourself?" I stood up from my chair and came face to face with Dumbledore. I hung my head in shame and tried to tell him my side of what happened, but before I could really get into it, he stopped me.

"You know Mr. Weasley, you don't meet girls like, our Bella, every day you know." I looked up at him and stared into his kind, old, warm eyes.

"I'm sorry Professor, but what?" His eyes crinkled in the corners telling me that behind his ginormous beard, he was smiling.

"Isabella... She's a special girl. I know I'm not the only one who has realized that." He said as he walked over and sat in the chair next to the one I was sitting it. I turned around to face him, still not understanding what he was talking about.

"I-I'm n-not sure what you mean, sir." I stammered.

"I think you do Mr. Weasley. Like I said, you don't meet girls quite like Bella... every day. Don't screw it up." I choking sound came out of my throat as I watched the Professor stand up from the chair and walk back into the room that he and Snape were arguing in.

"Did he just say, 'screw'?" I asked looking up at Snape. Snape of course didn't answer me and walked out the door.

BPOV

"Edward's here?" I squeaked. Alice nodded.

"I told him, it wasn't a good time and that he needed to leave, but he wouldn't listen to me." Alice looked at me apologetically. "He's downstairs, I wouldn't let him come into the tower." I nodded my head and brushed the tears from my face.

"What does he want?" I asked as I stood up from my bed, trying to get the wrinkles in my dress out.

"He wants you, Bella. He always has." I felt the blood boil in my heart. "Just give him a chance to explain. He just wants a second chance with you."

"He will never get one." I said angerly. Alice looked at me in surprise. Surely she wouldn't think after what he did and said to me, that I would ever go back to him. Jasper told her about Fred, right? Why is she pushing me to Edward?

FPOV

I started walking back to the Gryffindor common room, dreading what I might find in there. What would everyone think of me, I just kissed Bella, in a very public place. They all probably hate, Harry probably hates me. George might be angry enough to kill me. They should let me have it, I deserve far worse. I keep replaying everything in my head. From the very first time I saw Bella, hiding behind Charlie at our house to the moment I kissed her for the second time to her running away from me.

I feel like a large lump had caught in my throat. Why did I do these things to her? The teasing, the pranks, the mind games...

I was about to walk up on the steps when I heard shouting coming from the dining hall. I looked and saw that the lights were on. That's odd, the dance is over and everyone should be in their common rooms. Curiosity got the better of me and I had to find out what was going on.

BPOV

"But I love you, Bella." Edward said as he tried taking me in arms for the millionth time. I shoved him back as hard as I could.

"FOR THE LAST TIME... STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him. He was delusional. Did he honestly think I would just be putty in his hands? That he could still dazzle me? Did he think I would fall for him again? I'm furious with him. "You said you didn't love me. You said that I was no good for you. You left me in the bloody forest." With each sentence I stabbed a finger into his chest, knowing full well that he could hardly feel it and that I was slowly breaking my finger. "Why would I ever leave here for you?"

"Because you love me." He said as he looked at me tenderly. I would smack him across the face if I could, but I really don't feel like breaking my hand.

"Don't tell me how I feel Edward. You're wrong. I don't love you, not anymore." I said my voice calming down. He was quiet for a moment and took a step back from me.

"Then Jasper was right, there is another guy." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I doubt Jasper told him, he must have read Jasper's mind. I didn't respond to Edward's statement, he would know that my silence would me that there was someone else. I saw fury flash through his eyes and he roughly grabbed me.

"I doubt he can kiss you like this." He said as he painfully crashed his lips to mine. I tried getting away, but he just held on to me harder. He's right, Fred doesn't kiss me like this, he would never hurt me like this. I gave up my struggle and just stood there, but didn't give into the kiss. Edward grabbed my arms and placed them roughly around his neck pulling me even closer to him. Finally, Edward pulled away, looking very satisfied. I wanted to slap the look off his face.

"Bella?"

FPOV

As I got closer to the dining hall, I knew that voice that was yelling, it was my Bella. She was clearly upset at the other person with her, I picked up my speed and ran in through they opened doors, but skidded to a stop when I saw her locking lips with another guy. I felt my heart stop and crumble into a million pieces.

"Bella?" I know my voiced cracked as I said her name. She looked at me in surprise and looked back and forth between me and the guy she was just making out with. I felt anger building up in me. "Is this why you ran off? Because you have a boyfriend?" I could almost taste the venom that was lacing each word that I spoke. She looked at a loss for words and stepped towards me, slowly shaking her head.

"No, no, it's not what it seems." She spoke calmly.

"To hell, it's not what it seems. You ran away from me and then I find you snogging with some other guy." I was fuming and I could see her tiny heart face scrunching up as she tried holding back tears.

"Fred, I promise you, it's not what it looks like. I hate him." She said and I looked up at the guy, finally seeing him for the first time. Another vampire, great. Just great, he's even better looking than Jasper. I grumbled to myself. I couldn't help, but notice he looked hurt at her words. She stepped closer to me and reached for my hand, but I slapped her hand away. She looked taken aback.

"You both can go to hell." I said and stormed away from her.

"Fred! Wait." She said as she ran after me. "Please let me explain. I was trying to send him away. I could care less about him." She paused and I thought she was done talking, she had stopped walking, but then I heard her small voice. "Fred, I want you." She said and my steps faltered and I wanted to turn back to her and scoop her in my arms, never letting her go. But something was happening to me. That lump in my throat was blocking my airway completely. My heart was racing and I felt dizzy… for the first time in my life, I was experiencing heartbreak.

I never thought it would hurt so much to see the girl of my dreams in the arms of another. Was this what it felt like for her when I was with Angelina? I felt a wave of shame and realization wash over me. I caused Bella this kind of heart ache. I'm worse than a jerk, I'm a monster.

I flew up the steps towards the Gryffindor common room, taking two or three at a time. I had to get away from her. I only caused her pain and heartbreak. I really don't deserve her; I cannot believe I caused her this kind of pain. Maybe she isn't lying; maybe that kiss was just a mistake, but I had to stay away from her. I will never cause her pain like what I'm feeling.

"Fred, please wait!" She called after me as she started running up the stairs. I was almost to the lady in the painting when I heard her trip and a small scream escaped her. I turned around in time to see her fall down the remaining steps, with a sickening snap. My heart froze as I watched for any kind of movement, but there was none.

* * *

I just love a good cliffhanger… don't you? ;-) But don't worry I have the next chapter almost completed, so you won't have to wait long to find out what happened. I promise I didn't just kill Bella off! I also promise that this IS a Bella/Fred story! This chapter was just getting really long and too many things were going to happen in one chapter, I felt it was best to break it up into two chapters! Thank you for reading! Please review! I love them and I love all of you!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! Thank you for the fantastic reviews! You guys are amazing! I tried replying to all of you! If I missed you... I am super sorry! Just know that I totally appreciate your reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please readin the A/N at the bottom!

* * *

Disclaimer

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling

* * *

Previously

"Fred! Wait." She said as she ran after me. "Please let me explain. I was trying to send him away. I could care less about him." She paused and I thought she was done talking, she had stopped walking, but then I heard her small voice. "Fred, I want you." She said and my steps faltered and I wanted to turn back to her and scoop her in my arms, never letting her go. But something was happening to me. That lump in my throat was blocking my airway completely. My heart was racing and I felt dizzy… for the first time in my life, I was experiencing heartbreak.

I never thought it would hurt so much to see the girl of my dreams in the arms of another. Was this what it felt like for her when I was with Angelina? I felt a wave of shame and realization wash over me. I caused Bella this kind of heart ache. I'm worse than a jerk, I'm a monster.

I flew up the steps towards the Gryffindor common room, taking two or three at a time. I had to get away from her. I only caused her pain and heartbreak. I really don't deserve her; I cannot believe I caused her this kind of pain. Maybe she isn't lying; maybe that kiss was just a mistake, but I had to stay away from her. I will never cause her pain like what I'm feeling.

"Fred, please wait!" She called after me as she started running up the stairs. I was almost to the lady in the painting when I heard her trip and a small scream escaped her. I turned around in time to see her fall down the remaining steps, with a sickening snap. My heart froze as I watched for any kind of movement, but there was none.

* * *

"BELLA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran to her as fast as I could. I wanted to hold her, but I was afraid of hurting her further. Once I reached her, I bent down and could see her chest rising and falling. She was breathing and felt a small sigh of relief escape me. Others from the Gryffindor tower heard me scream and came piling out of the room. I heard the distinct scream of my sister, Ginny, as she took in the scene. I felt a rush of wind and looked up in surprise to see two more vampires in front of me, female ones.

"Edward!" The short haired brunette called out to no one that I could see. "Get Carlisle!" She called out again. I looked at her and she looked up at me. "He's our father and a doctor." She voiced my unspoken question, but my mind filled with more. Vampires have fathers? Edward, I guess that was the name of the other vampire. He was next to Bella in a flashing, I barely saw him shoving a small phone into his pocket. He looked horrified as he took in Bella's appearance and noticed me crouched next to Bella.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled as he flew at and attacked me. He had me pinned to the floor, but before he could do any harm. Jasper and the biggest vampire I had ever seen were there, pulling him off of me. Jasper helped me to my feet as the other had Edward in a headlock.

"I didn't do anything. We were kind of fighting, she followed me up the stairs, but she slipped. I was too far up the stairs. I couldn't help her." I tried explaining to Jasper. I felt calm wash over me. I didn't realize I was gripping his shirt and was near hysteric. He smirked at me.

"She'll be okay. I can hear her heart beating and she's breathing just fine. Carlisle will take care of her." He said to me calmly and I turned back to where Bella was laying. There were two other vampires here now too. One who I assumed was Carlisle, was checking over Bella and the other, another woman with long brown hair was holding onto Bella's hand. I could hear her softly cooing to Bella; it was very mother-like. I looked up and could see so many mixed emotions playing over my fellow Gryffindor's faces. It was a mixture of worries for Bella and fear once they realized these people, weren't people at all, but vampires.

"Where is she?" I saw someone pushing through the crowd of people. The tiny, pixie like vampire was in Harry's face, before he could get any closer. "Out of my way." He yelled.

"No, Carlisle is working on her." She said and she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's my sister, the only family I have left, you will not keep me from her." I saw a look of disbelief play across the vampire's face, she looked over at me and Jasper.

"It's true, Alice. That's her real brother. It's a long story." Jasper said and 'Alice' slowly moved her arms from her chest and hesitantly let him through. He immediately was by Bella's side.

"Is she going to be okay? Why isn't she waking up?" He asked Carlisle. Carlisle was currently working on her legs, one looked like it might be broken, it was probably that snap I heard.

"She's got a couple of cracked ribs and her right leg is broken, but it's a clean break. She'll heal nicely." He said as he met Harry's worried eyes. "Jasper's keeping her asleep so she won't feel any pain." Harry and I both looked towards Jasper.

"I can manipulate emotions. I nice dose of lethargy knocks Bella out every time." Jasper explained. He stepped away from me and moved towards the students. "It's been a long, eventful night. Bella will be okay. I promise we'll take care of her. You all should go to bed." He spoke with authority, like he was a major in an army and they were his soldiers, but there was kindness in his voice. Like they were more than just soldiers, but friends.

No one on the stairs moved of course. They all wanted to see Bella open her eyes. Jasper smiled at them. "Go on, before I knock all of you out too." They all started whining, but slowly walked back into the room. I saw George remain on the steps. George smirked at Jasper.

"Thank you for keeping your brother from killing my brother." Jasper laughed a little.

"No problem." George looked over at me, nodded once and then turned around and went upstairs.

I am definitely learning a lot about vampires, they are not at all what I pictured them to be. Just watching them interact with each other and all of us. I was so wrong about them, they aren't blood sucking monsters. They're a family. Mom and Pop vampire with their kids and just like with any human family there was even a 'black sheep' in their family. Edward, I saw him struggling in the burly vampire's arms. I realized as I watched him… he's in love with Bella. I looked back at Bella and I couldn't help but wonder what happened with them. He obviously loves her, but what did he do to make her hate him?

"Is there a place we can lay Bella down, so she can rest?" Carlisle asked Harry, breaking me from my thoughts. Harry told him that we could take her to the hospital wing.

Once we got to the hospital wing. Bella was laid on a bed with her broken leg propped up on a pillow; the doc vamp set her leg and proceeded to place a cast around it.

"Bella's lucky, her bone will set nicely. Although, she won't be able to use it for a while I'm afraid." Dr. Fang announced to everyone in the room.

"She'll have to." Harry said quietly from her side. "She's in the tournament. Once you're in, you can't get out." He said sadly and I saw the look of shock on the vampire's face.

"There's no way. She won't be able to stand." I realized as I studied the scene unfolding in front of me that this vampire although with the others in the room cared about Bella. Like really cared about her, like she was part of their strange little family.

"So, how's our champion doing?" A voice asked from behind me. It was Barty Crouch, the Minister of Magic himself. Like he really cared about how Bella was doing. "I heard about the accident." He stated as he brushed past me.

"She has a broken leg." I said with little emotion in my voice.

"That's a shame. She'll still have to compete tomorrow." He said to me and everyone in the room.

"There's no way, it's more than just a broken leg, she had a concussion, bruises, cracked ribs." The doc argued.

"There's nothing I can do, the girl has to compete." Barty said to them. "Now come along, Mr. Weasley, your father needs to speak to you." My father? Why is he here at this hour? I was a little worried, it's nearly 2:00am, did something happen?

I got up to follow him, but glanced back at Bella one last time. She looked at peace as she slept in her Jasper induced coma. I hope everything's okay with my dad, I want to get back to her. It was physically hurting me to walk away right now.

"Come along, Mr. Weasley." Barty said as he pulled my jacket sleeve.

*Next day*

BPOV

Even before I opened my eyes, I could feel every ache and pain in my body. I feel like I have been run over by a car and then the car backed up and ran over me again. My head was throbbing; there was a ringing in my ears. My side was aching and I couldn't move my right leg.

"Bella, can you hear me." I knew that voice, but felt like I had to be dreaming. "Come on sweetheart open your eyes." I felt a small, cool hand on my forehead. "Carlisle, she has a fever." The voice said, as another presence came to my bed. I wanted to open my eyes, but I was afraid that they would disappear. I whimpered at the thought.

"Bella, are you alright?" That voice I knew and wouldn't disappear when I opened my eyes.

"Harry?" I whispered, my voice was hoarse, but I was sure he heard me. The cool hand that was on my forehead moved and I felt a shift on my bed as my brother came and sat next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and it took a minute for my eyes to adjust. I locked my eyes on my brother's bright blue eyes. He smiled and let out a breath.

"Gosh, Bella, you had me so worried." He said as he took my hand into his. "I can't ever lose you sis, you're all I've got." I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I worried you." My voice cracked, I could really use some water.

"Here you go Bella." Said a far too chipper voice, Alice. She was really here. I smiled at her, while Harry and someone else helped me sit up. I looked over at the other person.

"Emmett?" He turned and grinned at me. Alice shoved the water in my face and I gladly took it from her, never taking my eyes off Emmett. I took a big gulp of my water, staring into my cup. "Are you all really here?" I asked my voice full of disbelief. My mind still felt foggy, I must have been given a heavy dose of medicine.

"We're really here Bella." Said a chuckling voice with a nice southern drawl. I looked over Harry and saw Jasper standing there. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading over my face. I took in all the other faces that were around me. They were here, even Edward. I glared at him when he came into my view. I may forgive his family, but I can't find it in myself to forgive him. I know I can't be mad at him forever, but right now…. I could be.

"It's really nice to see you all." I said as I looked into each of their faces again. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice… Edward. They really were all here.

"It's nice to see you too Bella, it looks like we have a lot to catch up on." Esme said, her voice was just how I remembered it. I nodded my head in agreement.

With the help of Harry and George, who stumbled in at some point during our chat with the Cullen's, we told them all about what had happened since I last saw them. It was nice talking to them, letting them hear about what my life, the life that I didn't even know about. Carlisle knew about witches, having met a few witches in his time. He was surprised that he didn't pick up on Bella, being a witch herself.

"That's why Edward, couldn't read your mind. He won't be able to read any witch or wizard's mind for that matter." Carlisle explained. I look to Edward and I saw him turn to face Harry. He was concentrating pretty hard, the vein in his forehead started popping out, but after a few moments, he looked defeated.

"I had been so focused on Bella; I hadn't even tried reading anyone's mind here." Edward said sadly.

"Well, that's a relief!" George stated. "I don't need a pesky vampire reading my inner most thoughts." We all chuckled lightly, but I stopped suddenly, remembering my fight with Fred.

"Where is he?" I asked George quietly. I saw him look around the room and then back at me.

"He hasn't been here?" George asked me.

"Barty Crouch came here and said your father needed to see him." Harry said, as a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Father? But he's at The Borrow. He isn't here." George replied as he started pacing on the floor. "Why would he only see Fred? What about the rest of us?" We were all feeling a bit confused. I was about to say we should look for him, but the doors of the hospital wing swung open and Barty Crouch came bounding in.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it." He said as he marched over to me. "How's my champion? Ready for your task today?" I gave him a pointed look. What a stupid question to ask! Of course I'm not ready, I can't even walk. "Well, you have no choice Isabella, time to get up." He said as he tossed an apple to me. "Must have your strength today." He practically sang.

"Where's my brother?" George asked him.

"With your father." Barty replied, clearly lying through his teeth. "Now come along Isabella, time to get going."

"Bella!" Myself and the others in the room said at the same time, correcting Barty. I swear if he calls me 'Isabella' one more time, I'm going to shove my cast covered foot up his butt. We watched Barty as he spun around and went out the door.

"Fred's not with your dad, is he?" I asked George.

"No, there's no way. Something's going on."

"I don't like it." I said to him.

"Me either." George said as he looked warily at me.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter...It was a little bit of a filler chapter, but I didn't want to just jump to the task. The next chapter will have some pretty big events happen in it! I'm really excited to write it! We are getting closer to the end of this story, which makes me sad! I have really enjoyed writing this. I do have a question for all of you… I have story called To Open My Heart Again, it's a Bella/George Weasley story. I really want to finish it, but I just don't have the time. Would someone like to adopt it? I can tell you what the story line was going to be, but whoever takes it can rewrite it or do whatever they would like with it. Please let me know! I don't like leaving stories unfinished. Please let me know! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I will keep this A/N short! I just want to thank all of you for your reviews and for being patient with me! I'm officially 17 weeks into my pregnancy and I'm feeling so much better! :-)

Of course I do not own any of the characters. I wish I owned Fred or Jasper, but I don't. *pouts* ;-)

* * *

Previously

"Where's my brother?" George asked him.

"With your father." Barty replied, clearly lying through his teeth. "Now come along Isabella, time to get going."

"Bella!" Myself and the others in the room said at the same time, correcting Barty. I swear if he calls me 'Isabella' one more time, I'm going to shove my cast covered foot up his butt. We watched Barty as he spun around and went out the door.

"Fred's not with your dad, is he?" I asked George.

"No, there's no way. Something's going on."

"I don't like it." I said to him.

"Me either." George said as he looked warily at me.

* * *

BPOV

"I guess I have to get going." I said as I looked at the Cullen's, George and Harry. "There's just one thing I need to do first." I looked at Alice, knowing that she had already seen what I wanted to do. She had a sad look on her face, but I think she understood. I think she may have still have hoped that I would be her sister someday, but it won't happen now. I saw her turn to the others, taking Jasper's hand into hers and pulled him outside of the hospital wing. The remaining people had watched them leave and then turned to face me.

"I need to talk to Edward, alone please." I saw Carlisle pull Esme to him and they started walking out. Rosalie and Emmett weren't far behind them, but Emmett stopped to face me.

"If he tries anything funny," he said as he pointed to Edward, "I'll gladly rip him to shreds." I couldn't help but smile at Emmett. He was like the brother I never had, but of course, now I do have a brother. Who happened to be standing in front of Edward with his arms folded firmly across his chest.

"Harry, please. I just need a few minutes with him." Harry turned to face me, clearly not liking me being left alone with Edward. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about what Edward had done to me back in Forks. I shook my head at my brother's stubbornness as George swung an arm across Harry's shoulders.

"Come on mate, she'll be fine. She is a witch, you know." I laughed at George and watched him drag Harry out of the room. I didn't want to face Edward, but I couldn't stall any longer.

"Edward-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Please, Bella, don't say it." I swear I saw tears fill his eyes, the eyes that I once got so lost in. "I already know what you're going to say. Please, give me a chance to explain my side of things." I saw a hopeful glint in his eyes and thought about giving him a chance to talk again, but quickly changed my mind. He wasn't that special guy in my life any more. I had my heart set on another now.

"Edward, you need to leave." I choked back a sob, why did it hurt to say that? I wanted him to leave. "And not come back." I saw his face fall. I imagine this was how I looked when he broke my heart and now I was the once breaking his.

"Bella, don't make me leave. I love you, you have to know that." He moved forward and sat on the bed with me, taking my warm, tiny hand into his large, cold hand. I nodded my head at him.

"I do know, Edward. That's why you have to leave." He gripped my hand tighter, it didn't hurt, but my knuckles could feel a bit of uncomfortable pressure. "You left me and I didn't think I would see you again, I've moved on." I looked down at our hands, remembering the way I used to relish in his touch, how I would do anything to have him hold my hand. It didn't have the same effect on me now though. I held on to his hand a minute longer and let go. Letting him go and the ghost of our past relationship. It was done and over with now. I looked up at him and I know he could feel that it was over too. We stared at each other for a moment and I saw him stand up, assuming he was leaving…

What happened next caught me off guard. In one swift movement, he ripped the sheet that was separating us off of me and yanked me into his arms.

"Then you're coming with me." He hissed in my ear. "If I can't have you, neither can he." I felt panic, filling my every fiber as he picked my legs up and cradled me like a baby.

"Edward, put me down." I tried to speak calmly, but he responded be gripping me harder. I felt the searing pain of my leg and ribs as he crushed down on them. I yelped out in pain. Before Edward could get anywhere, the doors of the hospital wing swung open, the doors nearly ripped off their hinges. I could only see blurs racing towards us and I felt different arms grasping me. I looked up and could see that it was Jasper holding me in his arms. It was silly of me to think of this now of all times, but I couldn't help but wonder if this is how he looked when he was The Major. I should be scared, seeing the menacing look on his face, his eyes blazed with fury as he watched Edward like a hawk.

Emmett and Rosalie has Edward's arms pinned back so hard, that you could almost see the tiny cracks forming as they threatened to rip his arms off.

"I told you I'd rip him to shreds." Emmett said as he grinned at me, his dimples showing as he did so.

"Just get him out of here." I said to Emmett and Rosalie. I looked up to Jasper, but his eyes were glued on Edward. I lightly tugged on his chin length, wavy, blonde hair. He looked down at me and it took a second for his blazing eyes to go back to normal. I was in pain and I know he could sense it now as he looked at me. I felt the pain ease up a bit. "Thank you, Jasper." He smiled in response.

"Come on, I'll carry you to wherever you need to go." He said as he held me as lightly as possible, doing what he could to causing further pain.

"Where are Harry and George?" I asked him. Alice skipped over to us.

"They went to find Cedric, at least I think that's what his name was." Alice said with a full smile on her face. She is just way too happy. "They wanted to talk to him about the task." I nodded my head; they were trying to help prepare me for whatever was lying ahead of me. I know the task has something to do in the lake. Something about lost treasure or something. My mind was too foggy to really think at this moment.

"Cedric? Edward's doppleganger?" Jasper asked in a questioning tone.

"A dopple what?" I asked and giggled at the sound of it.

"What are you two talking about?" Carlisle inquired.

"Edward has a twin. Bella here thinks that they're distantly related. Cedric's great grandmother had a twin sister, Elizabeth, she disappeared and the last they heard... she had gone to America in the early 1900's or possibly late 1800's." Jasper explained to the others. I saw Carlisle's eyebrows raise up in surprise.

"Just wait until you see him. It's crazy how much they look alike." I quieted for a moment. "I wanted to tell Edward, but I guess, well maybe some other time." I said looking up at Jasper and he nodded his head at me.

"Maybe once this tournament is over, I can tell him. If you want, of course." Jasper said to me.

"That would be good. He should know, I don't want to keep this from him."

We were getting close to the dock; I guess I'm really going to drown in the water today. Joy. I saw everyone crowding around the long dock. Anticipation danced in the air. Everyone was pretty excited about this task. The Cullen's, Emmett and Rosalie had caught up with us, stayed on the shore, but Jasper cared me out to meet up with Harry and George. He gentle handed me to Harry and I said a quick thank you to Jasper and he kissed my cheek and then raced back to the other Cullen's.

"Why aren't they staying with us?" Harry asked me.

"I think they're worried about scaring people. They are vampires after all and only the Gryffindor's have seen them." I explained and looked up to see George scratching his head, he looked worried. "George, what's going on?" He looked to me and I could see that it was more than just worry, he looked scared.

"I don't know where Fred is." He said as he eyed me carefully.

"What do you mean?" It dawned on me; we'd talked about this before he left this morning. "He's really not with your father is he?" I said looking past his shoulder. He looked over at them and then turned back to me.

"That's the thing, he wasn't with them. My father hasn't spoken to him. I didn't want to alarm them or you. I've been looking everywhere…" He paused before he spoke again. "Bella, I think something happened to Fred." I felt my heart drop. But I didn't have time to think a few others come running over to me. "People laugh when we talk about the twin telepathy thing, but I really can feel Fred. I know when something's wrong." He paused as he looked out into the water. "Bella, I have a really bad feeling about this. I just don't know what 'it' is though." I was about to respond to him, but was interrupted.

"Bella, I've got it!" Neville said as he ran up to me. I looked at him questioningly. "It's gillyweed." I looked up at Harry and he shrugged as he placed me carefully on the edge of the dock.

"Why do I need this?" I asked him as he placed glowing, worm, plant-like things into my hand.

"You have to swallow it." He said with a look on his face that clearly said he thought I was losing it.

"Okay, I'm not following." I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Why do I need to eat this alien plant thing?

"We talked to Cedric; your task for today is recovering something that was taken from you. You have exactly one hour to reach it." I didn't realize that Ginny was by us, she sat down next to me as she spoke. Now everything made sense. This 'treasure' that I lost was somewhere in the lake. She took in my condition. "You can't do this. There's no possible way."

"We already talked to Barty Crouch, he said I have to compete." I said sadly. She was right; there was no way I could do this.

"NO! There's no way. I'm going to Dumbledore. There has to be something he can do." She quickly scrambled to her feet and took off to find Dumbledore. I didn't think he would be able to help me though.

I sat talking with Neville, Harry and George. Neville explained to me that the gillyweed, would allow me to breathe underwater for almost an hour. Well, hopefully it will. It gave me a tiny bit of hope. At least I wouldn't have to worry about that part of the task.

"Out of my way!" Cried a strong voice. "Isabella!" The voice called. I looked up to see Dumbledore pushing his way through the crowd. He stopped suddenly when he took in my appearance. I could tell he was upset. He turned to Ginny, who was trailing close behind him. "Why wasn't I told about her injuries?" He asked her gruffly.

"We thought you knew." She said simply. Dumbledore turned back to face me and moved closer. Neville got up from his spot next to me and Dumbledore crouched down to my level.

"My dear, why didn't you come to me?" He said in his kind fatherly tone.

"Barty said I had to compete, he said there was nothing he could do." I told him. He shook his head.

"Normally he would be right, but in this case, you are not fit to compete. I'm pulling you out of the competition; I will not have you injuring yourself further." I have never felt freer, than I do at this moment. I didn't have to compete! I was done. I left out a deep sigh of relief and Dumbledore smiled at me. "Next time, my dear, come to me." He looked thoughtful for a moment and looked at my leg that was wrapped in a cast. "Where's Poppy? She could, at the very least, healed your leg."

"I-I'm not sure. She wasn't in the hospital wing when I woke up there." He looked at me strangely.

"Who took care of you then?" He seemed confused and I felt myself becoming confused as well... where was Madam Pomfrey.

"Carlisle Cullen. He took care of me. All the Cullen's are here, well accept for Edward." I said I glanced to where the Cullen stood watching over everything. Dumbledore looked and saw them under the shaded trees. He gave them a small wave. I'm not sure if they waved back, it was too far for me to see.

"Well, I'm glad he was there to take care of you then. Now I just need to find out where Poppy went." He stood up and dusted off his spotless robe. "Rest now Isabella." He said and then turned and walked back to the judge's seats.

"They're about to start." Harry said and I could tell he wanted to get a closer look at what was going on. He and Cedric were starting to become friends and even if I was still in the competition, I think he would still cheer for him too.

"Go on ahead, all of you." I said to my friends who were still with me. "I'll be fine here. I don't want to risk being bumped by the crowd." Although they didn't seem entirely sure, I know all of them were eager to watch the start of the competition. "Go!" I said firmly and smiled at them. Slowly Harry, Ginny, George and Neville started walking towards the crowd.

"Hey Neville, thanks for finding the gillyweed for me." I said and a soft pink blush rose into his cheeks.

"No problem." He said and turned to walk with Harry. I heard them talking to each other as they walked away from me. I like that Neville is talking more. He's kind of strange, but I like him. He's really nice.

It was only a few minutes later when I heard Dumbledore's amplified voice carrying over the crowd.

"Our champions are ready for their second task. After the performances we witnessed during the first task, I have a good feeling that today will be even more exciting. Each champion has something taken from them during the night; they have exactly one hour to retrieve it. Good luck champions. You will start at the sound of my whistle." He paused for a moment and allowed my fellow champions to break through the crowd and position themselves to jump into the water. He blew the whistle and everyone cheered as the three champions jumped into the water.

You really couldn't see much once they jumped into the water, but everyone kept cheering for their favorite champion. I stopped watching after a couple of minutes and enjoyed the relief I felt at not being in the water.

"Isabella Potter." Said a loud voice, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Barty Crouch storming towards me. "What are you doing?" He barked at me.

"I'm not competing. Professor Dumbledore told me I was done." I could see his face turning purple and waited for him to explode.

"You HAVE to compete Ms. Isabella." I have had enough of this guy; I didn't care if he was part of the ministry of magic.

"BELLA!" I growled out to him. "My name is B-E-L-L-A!" He looked shocked at my outbreak and paused to study me. I saw an evil glint in his eye.

"You do realize what you've done right? Or did Dumbledore forget to tell you?" I looked at him cautiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I turned away from him.

"So, he didn't tell you then?" I didn't respond. "He didn't tell you that you just sentenced your boyfriend to death?" I felt a small gasp escape me and turned to face him. He laughed wickedly. "Yes, I do know about you and Mister Weasley and because of your cowardness... he'll die because of you." I felt my heart stop.

"Wha-what do you mean? That can't be true. You're lying." I said to him and checked for any signs of lies in his face.

"Oh I'm not the one lying... Bella. Your precious boyfriend is though. He's lying at the bottom of the water, waiting for you to save him." He was challenging me and I had no idea if he was telling the truth.

"No." I barely whispered out, shaking my head.

"Yes, my dear. He is what was taken from you." I could feel my head spinning and I looked to the Cullen's to see if they could hear anything, but I didn't see any movement from them.

"I'll do it." I said and started removing the jacket I had wrapped around me.

"You'll need that gillyweed." He said and I snapped my face up to him.

"How'd you know about the gillyweed?" I questioned him.

"Who do you think gave Neville Longbottom that book on Magical Mediterranean Water-Plants, last week?" I felt my stomach lurch. There was something not right about this, any of this. He was lying, I could feel it. "You'd better get going Miss Bella. Time is ticking away." He said as he pointed at his watch.

I quickly shoved the gillyweed into my mouth and hopped into the water. The gillyweed tasted awful and I thought at first that it wasn't working. But then I could feel searing pain on the sides of my neck and I thought surely I was going to die. But as quickly as the pain came, it vanished just as quickly. I felt my neck and could feel slits on both sides, like the ones you'd find on a fish. That's when I noticed that my fingers had changed. They looked more like flippers now. Now if only the gillyweed would have fixed my broken ribs and leg. They were all throbbing with pain.

I quickly looked around, trying to figure out where I needed to go. I could see pretty well, even though the water was murky. As I was looking I thought I saw a flash of yellow, and hoped it was Cedric. His jersey he was wearing was yellow and red, the hufflepuff colors. I quickly followed in the direction that I last saw him. I realized my leg was pretty useless and weighed me down with the cast, but my other leg did change and was more flipper-like, just like my hands. It took me a few minutes to figure out how to swim without one leg. I was swimming okay, not great, but I just really hoped it would be enough to save Fred.

Why didn't someone tell me that he would die? I knew people had died in past tournaments, but I thought they changed that. Was Dumbledore really going to sit back and allow a helpless student die? I felt myself fill with rage at this thought. I would do whatever I could to save him, I won't let him die without a fight.

Through the searing pain of my leg and ribs, I started swimming faster, looking around at everything that I swam past. Something brushed against me and I saw what look liked a mer-creature. Much uglier than I had pictured. I figured she knew the way and followed her. Thankfully my instinct was right; she led me right to them. I saw Cedric there already, his 'treasure' was Cho, a sweet quiet girl that I think Harry had a crush on. Cedric saw me as I swam up and looked at me like I was crazy. I tried speaking to me, but realized he couldn't, he had used a spell to create an air bubble around his nose and mouth to breathe with. He shook his head at me and pointed to Fred. He quickly started swimming for the surface.

I swam to Fred, but was distracted by a shark-like creature swimming at me; it took me a minute to realize it was Viktor. His had half performed a transfiguration spell. Only his head had changed into a shark. He abruptly hit me as he swam to his treasure, I hadn't even realized it was Hermione. I sighed with relief when he freed her. I needed to stop wasting time and quickly turned to Fred and felt my own relief release as I freed Fred. I wanted to hold him close to me, but I knew we were running out of time. My cast was now a soggy mess and no longer supporting my broken leg. Each stroke I swam, sent shooting pain through it. I couldn't give up, as much as I wanted to. My life and Fred's life were in my hands.

I started swimming to the surface and was almost there, I could see the stands with the people cheering us on. Cedric and Viktor had already breached the surface. I'm glad Cedric won. I had almost reached the surface when I heard a scream from bellow me. I turned to look and couldn't see anything. So, I turned back, but I heard the scream again, louder this time. Gabrielle! I had to make a quick decision, so I pushed Fred as hard as I could to the surface and swam back to find Gabrielle. I pulled out my wand, readying myself for anything. I realized I was back at the place the held the 'treasures' but no one was there. I was confused. Where was she? I looked around and couldn't find anything, but then one of the mermaids swam to me, laughing, a hard cackle-like laugh.

"You really thought, she was here? You really are a stupid human." The mermaid taunted. "Your little friend was here long before the others, but we had to lure you here somehow." I looked at the creature and I realized that I had been set up. "Oh, that's cute. You really thought your little boyfriend would die." She said as she swam around me. "Barty, played his part so well, didn't he?"

"Now we get to have our 'fun' with you." Said another mermaid as she swam to us. I turned to see that I was now surrounded. The second mermaid giggled. "This is going to be fun; it's been a while since we've had a human to play with." They started closing in on me. I was so confused. Why was this happening?

"Why was I set up? Who's behind this?" I asked, not knowing if I would be heard or not. The first mermaid looked at me.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." She replied as she came forward, the circle of mermaids were close enough for me to touch now. I held me wand out, trying desperately to think of a spell to save me. I felt defeated when nothing came to me. I knew I was about to die. A mermaid snatched my wand, shattering it in her hand. She poked me with the triton she had in her other hand. A touch of blood seeped through my skin, where it touched me. I felt another poke and another. Terror filled me and I screamed. Water filled my lungs and I started choking. My time with the gillyweed was up. I panicked and hoped to God, that Fred was at least alright. I wanted so badly to see him again. To have him hold me, just one last time. I knew my wish was in vain. I felt the darkness closing in on my mind. I was dying, never knowing if Fred was okay. I started to cry.

Something caught the mermaids attention, something that scared them. I looked up to see what was coming for me now. I guess it had to be bad, because the mermaids swam away, screaming with fear. I looked at the thing and saw two familiar golden eyes looking at me. I was being saved.

* * *

I sure hope this chapter was worth the wait. I know it took me a long time to write it. Please review! I love you! ;-)


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you everyone for being patient with me. It's been a challenging couple of months, but I will try to update more often. Any and all mistakes in this chapter are mine! Please read the a/n at the bottom! I will keep this note short so y'all can get on with the chapter!

All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and all HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Previously

"Why was I set up? Who's behind this?" I asked, not knowing if I would be heard or not. The first mermaid looked at me.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." She replied as she came forward, the circle of mermaids were close enough for me to touch now. I held me wand out, trying desperately to think of a spell to save me. I felt defeated when nothing came to me. I knew I was about to die. A mermaid snatched my wand, shattering it in her hand. She poked me with the triton she had in her other hand. A touch of blood seeped through my skin, where it touched me. I felt another poke and another. Terror filled me and I screamed. Water filled my lungs and I started choking. My time with the gillyweed was up. I panicked and hoped to God, that Fred was at least alright. I wanted so badly to see him again. To have him hold me, just one last time. I knew my wish was in vain. I felt the darkness closing in on my mind. I was dying, never knowing if Fred was okay. I started to cry.

Something caught the mermaids attention, something that scared them. I looked up to see what was coming for me now. I guess it had to be bad, because the mermaids swam away, screaming with fear. I looked at the thing and saw two familiar golden eyes looking at me. I was being saved.

* * *

I was quickly pushed up on the dock and was immediatly surrounded by people. Everyone was firing question after question. Why'd I jumped in? What happened down there? Who was the guy who saved me? Is he single? I looked around for Jasper, but I couldn't see him. He must have run off when the crowd surrounded me. I wish he hadn't left though, I really needed him right now.

My head began to spin and I tried shaking sense back into it. I felt a towel being placed around my shoulders, startled, I looked behind me to see Fred kneeling down behind me. He said no words, but his eyes said everything. He was worried, upset and something else that I couldn't quite place. I felt the overwhelming need to touch him, I took one of my hands and ran in through his dripping wet hair. He was safe. That's all that mattered to me at this exact moment. He smiled softly at me and I was about to say something to him, but there was movement in the crowd, everyone had moved back and I saw Professor Dumbledor walking towards me.

I could tell that he was upset as he reached me.

"Bella, what were you thinking? Didn't I tell you not to compete?" He asked me, his voice was like a father's scolding a young child. Even through his anger I could feel that fatherly love he had for me.

"I-I had to." I said through chattering teeth. He slowly kneeled down to me and I felt Fred move around so that he was in front of me too.

"What do you mean, 'you had to'?" Professor Dumbledor asked me.

"Barty. Barty said I had to compete." The professor looked at me strangely, like he didn't understand. "He said Fred was going to die, because I didn't compete. I had to save him. I-I'd never forgive myself if something had happened to him." The professor looked at a loss for words. I knew once again that my intuition was right, Barty had indeed lied to me.

"That's not true." Fred said as he cupped my cheek. He seemed startled by the involuntary action and quickly removed his hand. I could see a slight blush rise into his already red checks. We were both still soaked and chilled to the bone. "Why would Barty say something like that?" He asked his question to the professor, breaking his eye contact with me.

"I'm not sure." Professor Dumbledor said as he stood up on his feet. "Where is Barty now?" He asked to no one in particular as he scanned the crowd. He walked away from us without a further comment.

Fred took this moment to talk to me.

"Barty disappeared?" I'm not sure if said it as a question or as a statement. "Did Madame Pomfrey ever turn up?" Things just weren't adding up and it was getting kind of scary.

I waited for Fred to answer, but he had become very interested in the dock that we were still sitting on and began picking at the wood.

"You really jumped in, because you thought I was going to die?" Fred asked me, his gaze meeting mine again. I nodded my head weakly. "Even after everything that's happened, all that I've put you through... you still wanted to save me. You could have drowned." He had a fierce look in his eyes, not a scary fierce, more like he just really wanted to hear my response. Like he was expecting me to say something else.

"Yes, I meant what I said. I couldn't forgive myself if something had happened to you. I thought Barty was lying to me, but what if he wasn't? What if you really had died, because I wouldn't get over myself and jump in to save you?" I felt tears rushing to my eyes. I wanted to look away from him, but my eyes were locked on his. His eyes changed right before me. I could see so many emotions running through them. His eyes had soften, they were kind... loving.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me gently. I laughed to myself and wipped the tears off my cheeks.

"I'm not sure." Oh I knew why. I was crying because just the thought of lossing him, if I never got a chance to see him again. Knowing that the last time we spoke, he was angry with me. He thought I was back with Edward, he never really let me explain to him what happened. "I didn't kiss Edward, Fred. I promise you, that was all him. I pushed him away." I waited for his reaction and I saw a slight blaze run through his eyes at the mention of Edward's name, but it quickly went away and he hung his head and seemed to be think of what to say to me.

"I know." He said, keeping his head to the ground. "I knew it then. I think I've just been so afraid of losing you. You finding someone else or going back to that monster." It was hard for Fred to admit that. I can tell by blazing fire that flashed through his eyes everytime he thought of Edward. I realized then as I watched him... he's never experienced love before. It really can be a scary thing to experience for the first time and everyone feels and reacts to it in different ways. He kind of reminds me of the little boys in kindergarten... if they punched you, then that meant they liked you. If that was accurate, then I think Fred has liked me all along, but couldn't really process what he was feeling and so he lashed out at me, just like those boys in kindergarten. "You're shivering." He said as he took the towel that he was wrapped him and placed it around my shoulders. "Where's Dr. Fang? We'll need him to fix your cast." He said as he poked my now soggy cast. I frowned at it.

"He's just in the forest with the rest of his family." I said. "Will you help me walk?" In less that a second Fred has me scooped up in his arms.

"Now I can't have you walking, you might fall and break your other leg." He said as he turned around and started walking towards the beginning of the dock.

"Bella!" I knew that voice, and started scanning the crowd in front of me for my brother. "Bella, you'll never believe what's happening." Harry said as he reached us. "It wasn't Barty, the whole time. It was his son, Barty Crouch Jr." I just starred at my brother as his words sunk it. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" He asked us and turned back around and ran back through the crowd.

"Barty, has a son?" I asked Fred.

"Yes, but he's someone no father would brag about." I stopped Fred again, the words of the mermaid flashing through my mind.

"Fred, the mermaids-" But I stopped my words before more could slip out. Maybe Fred or anyone shouldn't know who's behind all of this. What if it caused more problems? What if HE went after Fred now too.

"Bella, what is it?" He looked at me worriedly. No, I can't tell him. He can't know that Voldemort is alive and for whatever reason is after me.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "They were just not what I had expected."

* * *

A/N There you have it. A long awaited chapter! Thank you guys for reading! I really appreciate all the reviews that I'm still getting for this story! So, I have a question for you all... what would you like to see happen next? There's probably only about 3 chapters left for this story and I would really love to hear from you all. I want this to be a story with a really good ending that you all will enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello friends! I'm back! Thank you everyone who has been reviewing, following and favoriting -is that a word? haha! Here's the next chapter for my story and I hope you enjoy it. It's kind of a filler, but it's necessary for the upcoming chapters. Please review! Oh and all spelling/grammar errors are mine!

Disclaimer:

All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and all HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Previously:

"Bella!" I knew that voice, and started scanning the crowd in front of me for my brother. "Bella, you'll never believe what's happening." Harry said as he reached us. "It wasn't Barty, the whole time. It was his son, Barty Crouch Jr." I just starred at my brother as his words sunk it. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" He asked us and turned back around and ran back through the crowd.

"Barty, has a son?" I asked Fred.

"Yes, but he's someone no father would brag about." I stopped Fred again, the words of the mermaid flashing through my mind.

"Fred, the mermaids-" But I stopped my words before more could slip out. Maybe Fred or anyone shouldn't know who's behind all of this. What if it caused more problems? What if HE went after Fred now too.

"Bella, what is it?" He looked at me worriedly. No, I can't tell him. He can't know that Voldemort is alive and for whatever reason is after me.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "They were just not what I had expected."

* * *

BPOV

(Later that evening)

I thought I was in pain this morning before the second task even began, but what I felt then doesn't compare to how I feel now. I know I'm whining, but I really am in so much pain. My ribs, head and leg are throbbing in pain. I can't even eat, because swallowing food hurts my ribs.

Carlisle did put me in a new cast and scolded me for jumping in the water. He used the same tone the Dumbledore had used with me. Carlisle really does think of me as one of him own. It's nice, still a little bit strange for me though. I mean he did leave me alone in Forks when Edward wanted to abandon me. It's hard to be mad at Carlisle though, his eyes are too kind. I think he's truly sorry that they left me the way they did. Especially after he heard from Jasper exactly what went down when Edward abandoned me. It's nice knowing that he's angry with Edward and I hope I can forgive him and forget about the whole thing, but right now the forgetting part is still a challenge.

He's a good man and a good father. He all but flipped out when he smelled blood on me when Fred and I met up with him and the others. Carlisle quickly sent the other Cullen's away and I didn't know why at first, but then he pulled me away and before I knew it we were back inside the hospital wing. He asked me why I was bleeding, I had actually forgotten that the mermaids had cut me with their tritons. I had to get a few stitches... well, more than a few. Thankfully he's keeping the wounds a secret for me. Fred hadn't seen them since Carlisle had pulled me away so quickly. My wounds were stitched up, dressed and well hidden before Fred had even reached the hospital wing. Fred felt bad enough as it is, I didn't want him feeling more upset seeing the cuts all over me.

I heard some gasps and lifted my head up, lost in thought again. I don't even remember walking to the dining hall for dinner. When I looked up I saw Alice and Jasper walking towards me. The cat was out of the bag now. It wasn't just the Gryffindor's who had seen them now. The couple stopped in front of me and Alice grinned at me.

"Move over Bella, you're stuck with us now." Alice said as she waited for me to make room for her. I scooted closer to Fred leaving room for Alice and Jasper to squeeze in next to Harry.

"So, what do you mean by me being stuck with you two now?" I asked with a teasing tone in my voice.

"Dumbledore sensed that we are very protective of you. He wants one of us with you at all times." Jasper answered. I scratched my head for a second. "You're confused." I nodded my head at my empath of a brother. He looked to Alice and the two of them seemed to have a silent conversation and then turned to me. Alice reached over and grabbed my hands.

"You saw something?" I asked and she nodded "Something bad?" She nodded again. "About me?" Her face looked grim and she tried to force a smile.

"You don't need to worry about it now. Just trust me when I say that Jasper and I will be close by you at all times from now on." As much as I wanted to argue with Alice, I knew I couldn't. Her lips were sealed.

"Okay. What's going on? Why does Bella need body guards?" Of course it wouldn't stop George from asking more questions.

"Yeah, I'm her brother. If Bella's in danger than I need to know." Or Harry.

"And I'm her boyfriend, I should know too." My eyes snapped over to Fred, but he was looking at Alice, waiting for an answer. I know it's bad timing, but I couldn't help the flutters in my stomach when Fred said that. I'm not even sure if he meant to say that out loud. Alice's eyes met mine and she looked amused. Both she and Jasper could see the blush rising into my cheeks, even if I didn't feel them there. They both shared a look. Alice, completely ignoring the questions that had been asked of her.

"Emmett and Rosalie need to speak to us, we won't be far off though. Just say our names and we will come right back to you." Alice said as she and Jasper stood up from the table. I nodded my head to her and watched them walk away. Which reminded me of something and I quickly got up from my seat to follow after them.

"Jasper." He turned to look at me. "Thank you, for before. I hadn't thanked you for saving me." He tilted his head slightly.

"My pleasure, ma'am." I could almost picture him taking off a cowboy hat as he said that. He smiled again and walked quickly to catch up with Alice.

"She's not going to answer our questions is she?" Fred asked me. I just smiled at him.

"You will learn to never question Alice. She's never wrong when it comes to her visions."

Things settled down for a bit as dinner was served and the conversation was kept light. Most people wanted to know more about Alice and Jasper. Even a couple students from other tables came over to inquire about them. I liked talking about them and the other Cullen's too. They were impressed that Carlisle was a doctor and that Esme enjoyed interior decorating. Everything they had ever heard about vampires was wrong. Accept that they DO drink blood. It bothered some students, but I promised them that as long as they had golden eyes, that meant they were feeding on animals.

"If everyone can return to your seats please. I have some things that we need to discuss." Dumbledore was at the podium, he looked grim and I figured he wanted to talk about Barty or well Barty Jr. He waited patiently as the students found their way back to their seats.

"I have some rather, startling news, but what's done has been done and I feel the need to share it with you." That quieted down the room. All eyes were on Dumbledore. "As most of you know by now, Barty Crouch Junior has been posing as his father for several weeks. We unfortunately found out too late to save Barty Senior. He was found along with Madam Pomfrey just a few short hours ago. Madam Pomfrey is alive and well, but is taking time off for a while. As for Barty Jr., he's escaped and we haven't found any traces of him yet." I swear you could hear a tiny sewing needle fall and hit the ground; it was so quiet in the hall. Professor Dumbledore's news is taking a bit to sink in with everyone. "I know many of you might feel frightened which is why I have called for extra security around the castle." I saw Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and a few vampires I didn't know step forward. "Carlisle here, will be taking over Madam Pomfrey's duties. He's a very skilled muggle doctor. Esme, Carlisle's wife will be taking on Muggle Studies. As for the rest here, they have agreed to do everything in their power to keep you all safe. Something you don't know about these vampires is, magic doesn't work on them. Not even the three unforgivable curses. We owe them a lot, so please make them feel welcomed and never hesitate to call for one of them if you feel like you might be in danger. They have superior hearing and will be able to hear you even if you whisper."

As soon as he finished, he sat back down, ignoring the uproar that was starting to occur. Everyone seemed to be unsettled about hearing the Barty Crouch Sr. was killed and now vampires were guarding the castle. When the students saw that Professor Dumbledore was finished talking about the subject, the students turned to me for answers. I kept assuring them that the vampires were safe, but most people, well most of the Slytherin didn't believe me. I decided instead of arguing further I pulled a Dumbledore and ignored the questions that were being fired at me. After a couple of minutes, the Slytherin's gave up and went back to their table. I saw Esme walking toward me with the five vampires I hadn't seen before.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet some friends of ours. This is the Denali coven."

"Oh! I remember hearing about you." I smiled as I stood up from my seat.

"This is Eleazer, Carmen, Irina, Kate and Tanya." I shook each of their hands as their name was said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said to them. I had always wanted to meet them, but before now, the opportunity never came up. "And thank you for coming here."

"It's our pleasure, Bella. We've heard a great deal about you and when Alice filled us in on what's going... we had to help. We may not have met you before, but we know the Cullen's care deeply about you." Carmen said to me as she pulled me into her arms. "We will do whatever we can to keep your classmates safe." She leaned closer to my ear. "Especially you. We vow to keep you safe." She pulled back to look at me square in the eyes. So, they know too. Whatever this secret that Alice is hiding... they were in on it to. I felt a chill run down my spine. For the first time, I felt a real fear wash over me. For the Cullen Coven AND the Denali Coven to be here to watch over me... I knew it had to be something bad. Something worse than James tracking me, Edward leaving me in the woods, the bloody tournament... It sank in that my life and the life of my friends were truly in danger.

* * *

Please review! It means so much to me! let me know what your predictions are! What you'd like to see happen! Thank you friends! The next chapter will hopefully be up next week! I'm already 500+ words into it! Unless I go into labor! I'm due April 4th!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello friends! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this mini chapter up. I had my baby girl about 10 days early via csection and it has been a very slow recovery. So, I won't wait anymore time... Here ya go!

I own none of the characters!

* * *

Previously

"Bella, I'd like you to meet some friends of ours. This is the Denali coven."

"Oh! I remember hearing about you." I smiled as I stood up from my seat.

"This is Eleazer, Carmen, Irina, Kate and Tanya." I shook each of their hands as their name was said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said to them. I had always wanted to meet them, but before now, the opportunity never came up. "And thank you for coming here."

"It's our pleasure, Bella. We've heard a great deal about you and when Alice filled us in on what's going... we had to help. We may not have met you before, but we know the Cullen's care deeply about you." Carmen said to me as she pulled me into her arms. "We will do whatever we can to keep your classmates safe." She leaned closer to my ear. "Especially you. We vow to keep you safe." She pulled back to look at me square in the eyes. So, they know too. Whatever this secret that Alice is hiding... they were in on it to. I felt a chill run down my spine. For the first time, I felt a real fear wash over me. For the Cullen Coven AND the Denali Coven to be here to watch over me... I knew it had to be something bad. Something worse than James tracking me, Edward leaving me in the woods, the bloody tournament... It sank in that my life and the life of my friends were truly in danger.

* * *

AlicePOV

(Just after the second task while Bella was in the hospital wing with Carlisle)

"Is it true, Professor Dumbledore?" I said as I closed the door of his office behind me. I turned to face the wise old wizard. I had a feeling he knew what I was talking about. My vision is something he has already seen. "Will she really have to die?" It took a moment, but then he turned around and his eyes met mine.

"I'm afraid it is true." I knew that's what he was going to say, but I was really hoping he would tell me something else. "Isabella will be killed in the final leg of the tournament." I felt my cold, silent, heart start to break.

"Why can't you stop him?" I felt anger rise up in my heart threatening to spill out as I spoke. "Does she really have to die?" I was shaking, I was just so angry and hurt. I didn't understand why this was happening. Why Bella?

"My dear," He started as he looked at me patiently, "there are things you don't know about." He turned to walk around his desk, opened a drawer and started pulling out different objects. I stepped closer to his desk and picked up a necklace that looked like it had been smashed by a hammer.

"What are these things?" I asked as I put the necklace down and ran my fingers over a book with a large, gaping hole in it. All the items looked like something had happened to them.

"They're horcruxes." He said as he picked up a ring and placed it back on his desk. "A horcrux is an object used to store part of a person's soul, in this case... the dark lord you've seen in your visions. They're protecting him from death. At least, they were. If the body of the horcrux's creator is destroyed, the person is still able to survive because a portion of his soul will not move on to the next world. He is kind of stuck in a limbo, waiting for another wizard to resurrect him." It was a little confusing, but I was able to basically keep up.

"So, this dark lord made five of them?" I said as my eyes went over a damaged tiara and an ancient looking cup.

"Seven actually. Number six was Nagini, a snake, that was killed the day before yesterday." I watched the professor take the items and place them back in his desk.

"And number seven?" Dare I ask.

"Number seven wasn't suppose to exist. The dark lord himself didn't realize he created it." He eyed me and it dawned on me.

"It's Bella?" The wizard gave a slight nod to me.

"This is why she has to die, we won't be able to defeat him while she is still alive." He nodded his head.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I shouted at him. "YOU'VE KNOWN THIS WHOLE TIME THAT SHE WOULD HAVE TO DIE? WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER BRINGING HER HERE? WHY NOT JUST LET HER DIE IN THE FOREST? SHE TRUSTS YOU! YOU GAVE HER A NEW LIFE, A NEW FAMILY, SHE HAS A BROTHER NOW!" I stopped the pacing I had been doing and turned to face the professor. "She trusts you. What will that do to her when she finds out it was all a lie." I calmed down at some point during my rant. My heart breaking, knowing that soon Bella would be slaughtered and this happy life she was just beginning to have would be taken away from her. SHE'D be taken from us. It wasn't fair.

I looked at Dumbledore and he was patiently waiting for me to calm down. "Why can't you just save her? Isn't there a spell you can use?" I spoke in a small voice.

"There's nothing I can do... but there is something you can do." I eyed the professor, not having a single clue what he was talking about.

"Why don't you call your husband in here, he is on the other side of the door." I looked back at the door and then back to the professor. I shook my head a little, I could hear Jasper pacing in the hallway. I quickly opened the door and he slipped in quietly.

"Alice. Jasper. Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

There you have it friends! Any guesses about what might be going on? Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me!


End file.
